


How deep is your love

by vala411



Series: The not so Vampire cliche [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: (Modern AU/ Vampire AU) An unconventional take on a vampiric love story. What happens when an old Vampire meets the love of her life again after centuries.





	1. Chapter 1

****AN: Okay, so this came to me when I was listening to How deep is your love by the Bee Gees and I got thinking. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but the plot got out of hand. I have no set update times for this story since I just a few hours ago finished this chapter. But never fear this will be finished!!** **

**Chapter 1**

_June 20 1791 - Tuileries Palace, Paris, France_

Astrid hummed as she dusted the table in one of the many drawing rooms that the Tuileries Palace had. An elegant porcelain vase sat upon the low table and Astrid was careful to pick it up slowly. She would be in big trouble with the Madame if she broke it.

“Mademoiselle Astrid” A deep voice called, startling Astrid. She luckily managed to not drop the vase. With a sigh she put it back down on the table and then turned around to see who had called her.

“Monseigneur Baschet.” She greeted. Internally she wondered what Jean-François Baschet, a Chevalier of the French court and staunch supporter of King Louis, could even want from a simple maid.

“Mademoiselle Astrid, your country needs you.” Monseigneur Baschet stated as he held his head high. His feathered hat he carried under his arm as he gave her a slight bow which was uncommon for someone of his stature to do when speaking to a simple servant.

“Monseigneur, could you please explain?”

“Of course, forgive me Mademoiselle. As you know, these are troubling times with the royal family being forced to move from the Palace of Versailles to the Tuileries. His Highness is finally set to move and will be needing the help of some trustworthy servants for it to succeed.” The Chevalier explained. “It is my understanding that you played Madame Antoinette’s double before. For the King’s plan to succeed the servants must play convincing aristocrats.”

Astrid’s eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. King Louis had been incredibly indecisive about what to do when the Revolutionaries started voicing their opinions and pressuring him. While she worked in the palace, she was still paid minimum wage which barely kept her clothed. Yet not obeying the King’s orders was considered high treason. Astrid certainly didn’t want to get caught in one of these hairbrained schemes and thought she might be able to slip away before things went south. “Whatever my king asks I shall happily comply.” Astrid told the Chevalier while giving a slight curtsy.

“Wonderful Mademoiselle. I shall inform the Madame that you will accompany us later tonight.” Astrid let out a heavy breath as the Chevalier left the room. She looked at the rag that was still clenched in her hand and then back to the drawingroom she was supposed to clean. When she had gotten this job she was happy that it might improve her living conditions, having climbed up from the impoverished people to a palace maid was about as high as her social status would take her. Yet nothing improved much under the aristocracy. Her parents died when they couldn’t afford a doctor, her younger brother died on the battlefield of the various wars the King instigated around Europe. If she made a run for it now she would be charged with treason, if she made a run for it while on the road with the royal family she might have a chance to find people that would hide her. It was with that plan in mind that Astrid went back to work, hoping that she could escape this country that was slowly going under.

‘This is ridiculous.’ Astrid thought as she had been escorted into a gilded carriage with other servants that had been dressed up as Royals. King Louis himself was disguised as a footman while the queen played the governess. They had left in the dead of night for the journey to Montmédy.

“Where do you think we are Mademoiselle?” Astrid asked the lady sitting next to her. She recognized her as dauphin's governess, now dressed in finery, pretending to be a Russian baroness.

“We should be arriving in Sainte-Menehould within a few hours.” The lady told her. “I overheard Madame Antoinette when they were making the final preparations at our last stop.”

Astrid’s mind wandered. Sainte-Menehould was close to Montmédy and she cursed that she still hadn’t found a way to make a quick escape. Those accompanying the carriage had been ever vigilant and would have surely thought it strange upon seeing a lady dressed like an aristocrat running through the thick woods or stealing a horse.

Astrid was sore from sitting the entire time when the six-horse coach finally stopped in the town of Sainte-Menehould. Astrid didn’t know what it was but the hairs on her neck were standing at attention. A feeling of foreboding ran through her as they were finally allowed to descend the coach. The servants, dressed as aristocrats, and their entourage were led into a rural inn where they would be eating a light meal before continuing. Astrid sat primly and waved her fan lightly as she observed her surroundings. The townspeople hadn’t seemed to notice that their king was dressed as a manservant, yet something kept nagging at her. It was then that she saw it. A man sitting in a corner was looking at the king with such incredulity that he must have uncovered the plot. This could not go over well and Astrid opted for the less than gracious, most lady-like, thing she could think of. She stood up slowly, fanning a bit faster, and said rather breathlessly “Oh my…….. I……. I…. feel faint.” With that she fell backwards and hit the ground causing the men in the party to crowd around her.

The men, being gentlemen that they were, carefully helped Astrid up as the other ladies tittered on the edges of the crowd, curious to see what was going on. They carefully moved her to lay on one of the couches when she heard one of the ladies whisper “Must be the corset.”

Astrid lay there doing the one thing she hated most. Acting all meek and lady-like. Not many knew this but Astrid had punched one of the stable hands in the face when they had tried to get her alone, and Monsieur did that feel good.

Astrid continued acting and she was rather proud of it when she heard one of the men say “She is not fit for travel.”

Another gentleman carried her away from prying eyes and into a room. The room was simple, it had a small bed, a table, and a desk by the window. “Do not fret Mademoiselle. A doctor is being summoned for you.” Astrid merely let out a painful groan as the man closed the door carefully. Once she was alone in the room she bolted out of the bed and quickly went to the window to open it. She muttered a few French curses she had picked up from her father when he had been drunk and started climbing out the window. Astrid however didn’t get very far when the hooped petticoat under her gown would not fit through the window. “Sacre bleu!” She muttered while carefully wiggling and pushing. “MERDE!” Astrid shrieked when she suddenly pitched forward, out the second storey window, and onto a conveniently placed bail of hay below. She quickly crawled out of the pile of hay, several pieces getting caught in her hair and in parts of her large gown.

“My kingdom for a horse.” Astrid whispered as she tried to sneak through the town. It was late at night and the town was fairly quiet in the part she was in now. Astrid did not want to become a horse thief but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was nearly to a stable when she ducked down upon hearing a voice. Peeking around the corner she saw the same man from the inn now covertly talking to one of the Bourgeoisie. ‘Thank the Lord I got out of there.’ Astrid thought as she snuck by undetected. If the Bourgeoisie knew the King was fleeing then nothing good would come out of it. Those associated with this plot would likely be imprisoned forever or hanged. Astrid held her neck momentarily, at least decapitation hadn’t been brought up yet as a capital punishment.

She was almost to the stables when a large hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her kicking and squirming into an alleyway. She was slammed against a stone wall as a large, obviously drunken and smelly, man hovered over her. “Why hello there Ma Petite.” His crooked teeth were visible from his close proximity to her and she scrunched up her nose before ramming her knee into his groin.

“PAAAAAAH” The man clutched his groin as Astrid tried to make a run for it. However she didn’t get far in the uncomfortable heels and the large hooped gown and petticoats. The man recovered faster than she had expected and grabbed her again. He turned her around and Astrid was about to scream when the man produced a knife and stabbed her with it. She gasped in pain and tried to stop the blood from flowing from her abdomen when the man let out a maniacal laugh while saying “You shouldn’t have run Ma Petite.” He made a motion to pull Astrid towards him but in the blink of an eye he was on the other side of the alley being held up by a woman in a dark red gown. Astrid blinked, the pain was momentarily forgotten as she watched the black-haired woman snap the large man’s neck like it was nothing. The woman was her size and build, that should have been physically impossible. Astrid kept her hand on the stab wound but was starting to feel rather sluggish from the blood loss.

“Let me help.” The woman offered as she tossed the large burly man away from her like a ragdoll. Astrid gasped as she got a good look as the woman had turned to face her. Black glossy hair, done up in a bun, eyes a crimson red, and two pointy fangs peeking out of red glossed lips.

“What are you?!” Astrid asked as she wanted to back away. “Who are you?”

“Forgive me. You may call me Heather. As for what I am, right now, your savior.”

 

**AN2: Who wants more?!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let's see what Astrid is up to. XD**

**Chapter 2**

“AAAH!” Astrid bolted up quite suddenly as she tried to take a deep breath.

“That reaction never gets old.” A female voice laughed lightly in the dark, dilapidated house that they were in.

“YOU BURIED ME ALIVE!” Astrid accused her so-called savior as she tried to get the dirt out of her petticoats and hair.

“Well technically I buried you half alive, or at least three-quarters dead mademoiselle.” The woman that called herself Heather shrugged it off as if it was a casual thing. “Besides if it wasn’t for me you would have been completely dead. Be grateful that the blood loss was still at a point where you could have been transformed.”

“Transformed?” Astrid asked a little hesitant as well as curious. She remembered little of the night except fainting after Heather had introduced herself.

“Congratulations! You’re a vampire!” Heather happily told her while clapping her on the shoulder.

“I’M A WHAT!” Astrid shrieked, not believing what this woman was telling her.

“Merde, you got a set of lungs.” Heather grimaced as she covered her ears. “Vampire hearing is quite strong.”

“Mademoiselle Heather are you seriously suggesting that I have become some bloodsucking monster out of a fairytale?!”

“Your stab wound is gone, is it not.” Heather pointed at Astrid’s abdomen. Astrid looked down and gasped as she could not even see a scar.

“As I said, you are a vampire now. Which means faster healing.” Heather smirked. “And for the record, vampires are not bloodsucking monsters, well most of our small population aren’t. We just need blood once a month to survive and we don’t have to kill our prey.”

“You are talking about drinking blood like it’s a casual thing.” Astrid commented wide-eyed. She looked at the black-haired woman in front of her in wonder, awe, and a bit of fear.

“Oh you’re a fledgeling dearie. No need to worry.” Heather stated. “You will learn the vampire ways soon enough. Soon you will be soaring through the clouds.”

Astrid had to laugh at that. “Mademoiselle, the day that humans learn to fly I shall owe you twelve livres tournois.”

“Ah, a friendly wager.” Heather laughed. “You got yourself a deal childe. I have been around long enough to see some wondrous things.”

“How long is long? You look my age.” Astrid commented disbelievingly.

“But look and are are two different things.” Heather stated. “I stopped counting after reaching four hundred.”

“Four……. Four hundred!” Astrid pointed a slightly shaking finger at Heather.

“Why yes, now come. I must teach you a few things.” Heather gestured for Astrid to follow her.

“But the sun is out.” Astrid commented. “Do vampires not turn into dust at sunlight?”

Heather had to stifle her laughter. “Are those stories still going on? Admittingly I’m to blame for most of them during my time in Romania but it is just funny to hear them still being told.”

“So no bursting into dust?”

“No, we just get a bit of a darker tan than humans. Being Undead does have its perks. Immortality, shapeshifting, and we save a ton on food.”

“Anything I should watch out for?” Astrid asked curiously.

“Oh yes.” Heather said as she began ticking things off. “Holy water really does burn, garlic is an old wives tale but watch out for carrots, vampires are deadly allergic to them. And then the usual stake or axe-wielding humans.”

“Alright” Astrid said as she started following Heather. “Where are we going?”

“I am going to teach you how to shapeshift. I was on my way to Ireland when I stopped in this town to rest.”

Astrid looked a bit sceptical when she heard ‘shapeshift’ but everything was already so weird for her. The sunlight hit her and she had to cover her eyes momentarily. When she opened her eyes she looked at her hands to see no smoke coming off of them. Heather had a smirk on her face as they left the old house and ventured further into the nearby forest. Heather came to a stop on what appeared to be a small steep hill. She proceeded to show Astrid the three forms vampires could shape into. A land form of which Heather turned into a white wolf, a sea form where Heather proudly displayed a small brightly colored water snake, and her traditional flying form that was that of a large Vampire bat.

“Wow” Was all Astrid could say as she watched Heather shapeshift.

“I do not have much time to immediately teach you all the forms but you will need to master your flying form quickly because we need to hunt. While vampires can go a month without drinking blood, a fledgeling needs blood upon awakening.”

“But I don’t feel any different.” Astrid said.

“Not yet, but when the sun sets the bloodlust will start to take over. You’ve been in that dirt for three days.” Astrid’s eyes widened upon hearing that. ‘Had she really been unconscious for three days?’

“Now come over here.” Heather indicated to a spot near the edge of the hill. “Remember what I told you when I was shifting? You will need to concentrate.”

Astrid let out a nervous gulp. “Okay……. Concentrate……. I can do this.” She mumbled as she closed her eyes. She kept her eyes closed and asked “Did it work?”

“No, you still have legs.” Heather mumbled.  
Astrid groaned and tried again. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. “Anything?” She asked after a while and cracked an eye open to see Heather standing there with an amused smile on her face.

“Obviously not.”

“Why won’t this work?” Astrid muttered while frowning.

“I find that the greatest learning method is practical over theoretic.” Heather commented before kicking Astrid off the small steep hill.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH” Astrid shouted as she fell and hit the bottom with a resounding thud. Heather peered over the top and asked “Did it work?”

“I……….. will……….. Kill………. You………” Astrid growled out as she picked herself back up carefully, the broken bones cracking back into place and the bruises disappearing. She was astounded that she felt only the bare minimum pain. Glancing up from where she fell she noticed Heather watching her while twirling a lock of her black hair around her finger.

“Shall we try again?” Heather asked once more when Astrid finally managed to stomp back up to where the older vampire stood. She snarled at her, baring two pearly white fangs. “Oh aren’t they just so cute.” Heather joked about her fangs before throwing her off the hill again.

Astrid woke up with a jolt at the sound of the train’s horn. The steam from the engine passed above the carriages but Astrid still wrinkled her nose in disgusts. She could never get used to these steam-powered locomotives even after making it to the Americas ten years ago. She sat primly in her seat as she stared out the window. So much had changed since she first became a vampire, 83 years 11 months ago. So many places she had visited. She pulled her low cut red jacket a bit tighter upon feeling the lustful gazes of several men go to her bodice. Some things never changed, and yet some things changed in the blink of an eye. She smoothed out her long yellow skirt with gloved hands as she went back to thinking as to why she had had that dream in the first place. ‘She was here on a mission’ she mentally repeated, clutching the golden pocket watch in one of her hands. She would get her revenge. Astrid was jolted out of her thoughts when the wagon door was kicked open as three men carrying revolvers came in. Several men in the carriage also stood up and waved guns at the stunned passengers. “Ladies and gentlemen. This is a train robbery!” One of the men that had been eyeing her shouted.

‘Oh great’ Astrid thought. ‘Things like this just had to happen when she boarded a train.’ “This is Wales all over again.” Astrid groaned as one of the men approached her.

“I’ll be taking that Lil Lady.” He laughed while trying to grab the golden pocket watch out of her hand. Astrid was faster and caught his hand with surprising strength, showing her fangs she said “This Lil Lady is in no mood to play.” before twisting his arm and sending him barreling into two of his stunned companions. Astrid stood up and placed the watch back in her jacket pocket before cracking her knuckles and facing the stunned thieves. “This can go the easy way or the hard way.” She muttered while giving them an unimpressed look.

 

**AN2: (Eats popcorn while thinking up evil schemes) "I wonder what will happen next."**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, this really should have been a oneshot. (Chases after runaway plot) Well let's see where all this will lead. XD ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

_May_ 26 _1875 - Somewhere in the Wild West_

The steam locomotive rolled into a station. The people waiting to board lifted their eyebrows in astonishment when one carriage had several men hanging unconscious out of the cracked windows, broken carriage walls, and through holes in the carriage roof. The people were not allowed to enter that cabin as the local constabulary was summoned. Gossip of what might have happened was spreading through the crowd like wildfire. The nervous train operators didn’t help quell the rumors and silently accompanied the local sheriff and his young deputy into the carriage.

“Who is responsible for this?” The sheriff asked as he eyed all the unconscious men. Three were groaning in pain on the floor as a woman was busy trying on their hats and revolver holsters while humming.

The locomotive operator pointed a shaking finger at the seemingly oblivious woman and gulped nervously. The sheriff scoffed and gave the man an incredulous look. “That’s a woman. Be serious man.”

“I am sheriff.” The man managed to get out without much of a stutter. “She had a man raised up by his neck when I entered the carriage.”

“You expect me to believe that a woman did all this and stopped a train robbery?!” The sheriff grumbled.

“I know what I saw sir.” The operator said as he eyed the woman with trepidation. The operator however squeaked in fright and backed away from the sheriff when the woman came closer and lifted the sheriff’s hat off his head.

“Ma’am” The sheriff said as he watched the woman trying on his hat, smiling as she seemed satisfied. “May I inquire your name? Perhaps you could tell me what happened here.”

“I am called Astrid Hofferson.” The woman told the sheriff as she buckled a second revolver holster around her waist. “They tried to rob me and I gave them the choice of the hard way or the easy way.” Astrid rambled on, not really paying attention to the sheriff anymore. “They chose the hard way. At which station did we stop?”

The sheriff raised a brow at the strange behaviour of the woman. It was his deputy who answered. “This is the station in Raymond ma’am.”

“I need to get to Dodge city fast. Where is your nearest stable?”

“I’m sorry Miss Astrid but until we sort this out” The sheriff indicated to the unconscious train robbers “Then I am afraid you won’t be leaving town.”

“What is there to sort out?” Astrid now asked confused. “I already told you what happened. They chose the hard way.”

“Ma’am, please depart the train.” The sheriff growled as he did not like being questioned.

“It seems a horse will be faster than dealing with you.” Astrid sighed in irritation. “Where is the nearest stable?”

“Did ye not hear me miss!” The sheriff now sneered. “Ya aren’t going anywhere anytime soon!”

Astrid sighed and nearly rolled her eyes at the man that was now trying to intimidate her. With her lightning quick reflexes she pulled a revolver out of the holster on her hip and shot the man in the foot.”

“You just shot the sheriff!” The deputy exclaimed as his own hand went to his gun. He however hesitated when the barrel of Astrid’s still hot revolver could be felt on his temple.

“Be glad I did not shoot the cute deputy.” Astrid muttered causing the man to gulp loudly while his partner was howling in pain on the floor grasping his foot. “Now where is the nearest place I can acquire a horse?”

“Old man Stan got a small stable just outside of town.” The deputy told her quickly, not wanting to get shot. “Just head left past the saloon and you should see the place on the hill.”

Astrid holstered the gun and patted the deputy’s cheek. “Good boy.” She said before casually walking out of the train carriage. She smoothed out the brim of the hat she had taken from the sheriff and left the station, quickly locating the saloon by its rowdyness before walking towards the hill that the deputy described. She ignored the catcalls from the drunken men outside and the looks of suspicion from the primly dressed women with their lace parasols. Luckily Old man Stan had no problems about selling her a horse. Astrid rode out of Raymond before the sun set. She had a lot of ground to cover.

 _May_ 28 _1875 - Dodge City, Kansas_

It was nearly high noon when a black mustang strolled into the city carrying a peculiar rider. People along the main street looked at the dusty woman in a long yellow skirt and a red jacket. The brim of the gray cowboy hat she had on shielded her face from the sun. The woman looked at no one on the busy street but she pulled her horse to a stop in front of a store that read ‘Guns Pistols Ammunition Hardware and Tinware’. She hitched up her horse to the post, avoiding any eye contact with the men lingering outside. She knew they watched her with curiosity as she entered the store. “Ma’am” A man wearing a white apron standing behind the counter greeted politely her. “Can I help you find something?”

Astrid laid her two revolvers on the counter for the shopkeeper to examine. “I need bullets, silver ones if you have any.” She told him as he inspected her six shot revolvers.

“There are no silver bullets in store ma’am” The shopkeep told her. “They were bought not too long ago.”

“The normal ones will do then.” She told them. The man went to grab a box from the shelf and told her that her husband would be very happy with these. Astrid pursed her lips and didn’t bother to correct the man’s assumption that she was bullet shopping for her husband. ‘Let them think what they want.’ she mused as she put the coins on the counter and took the bullets. She just had a mission to complete.

Astrid got back on her horse afterwards and headed down the street, her destination was the Long Branch Saloon a couple of streets further. Dodge City was a busy place, the beginnings of a bustling city, yet it did not compare to the nice rural manor she had purchased in Essex several years ago. Who would have thought that she’d be traipsing years later across continents, through cities, and lawless towns to get her revenge. She had the chance at a somewhat normal life with a man that accepted her until that fateful night. She could still remember the thunderstorm that had caught them by surprise, the flickering candles, and the blood-soaked carpet that was burned into her memory. She shook her head slightly to try and forget the memories for now. She was so close this time she thought as she looked at the saloon in front of her. The rowdy and drunk men that were seated outside, the jovial music that came from within. Astrid walked into the saloon to see men seated at a long bar and in the back were tables where people played cards. It was at one of these tables that she spotted her target. She walked swiftly to that table, her footsteps drowned out by the sounds of the men laughing and drinking as well as the music. Her hand was on her pistol as she came to a stop behind the woman dressed as a saloon girl.

“Why hello Heather.” Astrid said in a cold voice. “Fancy seeing you here.” Heather whirled around in shock and her eyes widened when she saw the gun in Astrid’s hand. Before she could do anything the trigger was pulled sending Heather crashing backwards against the poker table. The saloon quieted immediately from the gunshot and it only took a few seconds for all hell to break loose.

 

**AN: The plot thickens!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: Things bout to get interesting. XD** **

**Chapter 4**

The chaos that broke out was difficult to be described. Astrid still had the smoking revolver in her hand as several bullet rounds hit her from the nearby patrons. When the hail of bullets stopped the people were quite surprised to see Astrid still standing there as if nothing had happened. Astrid paid them no mind as the wounds inflicted by the bullets started to heal. Instead she turned to the prone figure that lay on the poker table. “How long are you going to pretend?” She asked as she watched Heather crack open an eye.

“You always were the shoot first and talk later type.” Heather groaned as she stood up much to the patrons’ astonishment and dug the bullet out of her chest.

“Be glad that I didn’t find any silver bullets.” Astrid sneered as her eyes narrowed. “We still have a score to settle.”

“You know those hurt like hell.” Heather grumbled.

“I should have driven a stake through your heart instead of a bullet.”

“Isn’t that a bit overreacting?” Heather asked.

“You killed my fiance!” Astrid shouted as she held the gun aimed at Heather’s temple. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now!” Neither of the women had noticed that the crowd had fallen silent when Heather had miraculously come back to life.

“There are several” Heather stated “but I doubt you want to hear them now. You’re still too caught up in your rage.”

“You killed my fiance in cold blood! Why shouldn’t I do the same to you now?!” Astrid growled dangerously low as the gun in her hand shook a little. “You fled England not long after.” She accused.

“Because I knew you would overreact!” Heather now shouted. “Just look at yourself! You aren’t even listening to reason. I did it to save both of us!”

“How do you justify trampling over the trust and respect I gave you?!” Astrid now shouted. “It was two weeks before the wedding Heather! Two weeks!” Tears were now leaking from Astrid’s eyes as the gun didn’t waver anymore. She clenched the pocket watch in her other hand as she looked at her once friend and mentor. “Hendrik was a sweet man. He would have never told!”

“You’re wrong Astrid! You’re wrong.” Heather shouted. “Has love really blinded you this much!”

“Shut up!” Astrid shouted. “I’m finally going to do what I should have done that night! Rip your throat out!”

“Oh Little bat. You couldn’t even see what was right in front of you.” Heather gave her a sad look. “I know what I did was drastic but……”

Heather however was interrupted when the saloon doors were slammed open and a large group of men entered with guns blazing. “Reach for the sky!!” The man in front shouted as he shot into the air several times. Heather and Astrid scrambled under a table as the ranchers in the saloon also drew their guns and had a standoff. “Hey! Get your own table!” Astrid hissed as she saw who was next to her.

“I was here first!” Heather hissed back.

“Who did you tick off this time?!” Astrid groaned as she watched the intruders look around. “And what is with that cheese intro line?!”

“Why would you think it was me who did anything?” Heather replied back as she and Astrid stared at the standoff from under the table.

“Heather!! Show yourself ya witch!!” The man shouted to the room and Astrid gave her a look of exasperation.

“Okay,......... I might have put this guy in jail a couple of times.” Heather admitted.

“Is this China all over again?” Astrid asked as she was getting angrier at these men that had just barged in when she was going to have her revenge.

“I might have also sent some of his men through a wall or two.” Heather admitted.

“Can’t you leave one continent without causing trouble?!” Astrid hissed as she took out her other revolver. “The Russian situation was bad enough!”

“I said I was sorry about that!! Why do you keep bringing that up?” Heather hissed. “How was I supposed to know what that man’s intentions were?”

“You nearly sold me to a Circus!”

“Heather get yourself out from under that table and face me like a man!” The man, waving the revolvers, now shouted after having spotted them.

Heather poked her head out and shouted “Technically I’m a woman, but if you swing that way……..” She ducked back under the table as several bullets were aimed at them. One of the bullets grazed Astrid’s shoulder and she hissed.

“Silver?!” She groaned as the wound healed much more slowly. “Guess I now know who bought all the silver bullets.”

“Heather come out so I can kill ya!” Astrid had had enough upon hearing that. She came out from under the table and holstered her revolvers.

“You!” she hissed in a deadly tone as she threw the table at his men. “Listen here! Heather is mine to kill!!”

“Who the hell are you?!” The man sneered as he looked Astrid up and down with disinterest.

“Look, I was here first so I get to kill her.” Astrid reasoned. “I would advise you and your men to back off.”

“Who does this woman think she is, ordering us around?” One of the underlings questioned. “Listen here darling, do you even know who this is?”

Astrid grumbled and rubbed her brow in irritation. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Oh no.” Heather’s eyes widened before she shouted “Every man, woman, and child for themselves!! Get out of here!!”

‘And she called me dramatic once.’ Astrid thought, trying not to roll her eyes, as she stared down the intruders.  
“Let’s teach this woman who’s boss around here.” One of the scruffy looking underlings grinned, and Astrid thought ‘Why do they always choose the hard way?’

Sometime later the Sheriff of Dodge City marched up to the saloon that had gathered a crowd outside. “What is all this commotion about?” He asked one of the men that stood on the sidelines.

“Bar fight. Nasty bar fight.” The man mumbled and the crowd winced as someone was thrown outside through one of the still intact windows.

“And none of ya thought to call me?!”

“It’s Heather Sheriff and another woman.” Some in the crow explained.

“Dear Lord. There are two of them now?!!” The Sheriff groaned as the very loud sound of various glass bottles breaking could be heard.

“Well there goes the stock of sarsaparilla.” He heard someone near him comment. It was quiet for a while and then the saloon doors, or what was left of the saloon doors, opened to reveal Heather dragging a somewhat unconscious Astrid behind her.

“Heather what did you do this time?” The Sheriff asked as he took off his head to wipe his brows, revealing a mop of orange-red hair.

“Nothing Dagur!”

“Heather you might be my sister but you have got to stop destroying my town. Especially the booze carrying part of town.” The Sheriff grumbled. “Wait……. Is that Astrid?”

“Yup, now help me get her to the Inn.”

When Astrid woke up she found that she was lying in a bed. “Ah sleeping beauty awakens.” A voice said to her right causing Astrid to whip her head around.

“Dagur?!” Astrid’s eyes widened. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you in Ireland?”

“I wanted to try my luck out west a couple of years ago. Ended up running into my sister.”  
“Where is Heather?!” Astrid asked as she looked around the small room.

“Don’t bother, she already skipped town.” Dagur told her. “She said to tell you that she’ll find you in a couple of decades once you’ve cooled off. Her words not mine.” He quickly added upon seeing Astrid’s less than pleased look. “You took quite a number of silver bullets too.”

“Astrid I don’t know exactly what happened between you two, but if Heather doesn’t want to be found then you know it’s useless.” Dagur told her. “And really, both of you are giving me a bad name.”

“Because we totalled the saloon?”

“No, because I’m supposed to be the deranged one in the family.” Astrid lifted a brow but said nothing as Dagur went on a rant of the virtues of his deranged mind. ‘Typical Dagur’ she thought while lying back in bed.

 

**AN2: Next update will be next week. I have some scheming to do. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

_June_ 20 _2018 - Berk (143 years later)_

It was on a hot afternoon when a small blue car zipped along the paved country roads, the forest around the roads providing minimal shade as a hand with well-manicured nails tapped on the car door to the beat of the song playing on the radio. “ _Evil on your mind, Trouble at your feet, Living by the gun. The Devil’s got you beat._ ” The voice of a familiar blond sang as she bopped her head to the beat of the music. The scenery passed by quickly as cherry red lips continued to sing the chorus “ _Evil on your mind, Trouble at your feet, Living by the gun, Devil… The Devil's got you beat._ ”

Soon the little car sped past a large sign that read ‘Welcome to Berk- Population 468” Astrid kept humming as the song eventually changed and a much slower song started playing. The small town of Berk came into view and Astrid slowed down a bit and scanned the small shops that lined the street. It was near the end of the Main street that Astrid spotted the place she had been searching for. Parking the small car was an easy feat and she looked at the sign of the place once she had gotten out. “Typical” Astrid smiled as she went inside. The jingle of the bell above the door alerting the owner to potential customers.

“How can I……. ASTRID!!!” Dagur shouted before enveloping Astrid in a bearhug. “I haven’t seen you since I left for Klondike!”

“Hello to you too Dagur!” Astrid laughed. “I also can’t breathe.”

“You don’t breathe Astrid.” Dagur laughed as he let go of the blonde. “How did you find this place?”

“It really wasn’t that hard with you naming your shop ‘Fabulously Deranged Salon’.” Astrid lifted a brow. “What have you been up too since the Goldrush?”

“Oh you know a little of this, a little of that. Marrying a Saloon girl, Woodstock, going through the whole Hippie phase.” Dagur shrugged as he casually told her.

“You’re married?!” Astrid asked and wondered what crazy woman he found.

“For the past 130 years.” Dagur stated proudly. “I’m guessing my sister brings you to Berk.”

Astrid nodded. “I went back to Europe to track her down when I heard that some guy named Stoker published a gothic vampire novel.” Astrid sighed. “I thought it might have been a lead.”

“Heather did stalk Vlad a lot on the battlefield.” Dagur mused absentmindedly. “But I haven’t heard from her in a while.”

“It’s been more than 140 years.” Astrid growled. “I figured I might as well move close to you in case she does turn up.”

“Wait, you’re the one that bought the Fitzgerald house?!” Dagur exclaimed. “I was wondering who the crazy person was that bought that.”

“It’s a nice house and the price was great.” Astrid raised a brow. “It surprised me that it wasn’t sold sooner especially if you consider the economy nowadays.”

“Astrid there is a reason that house wasn’t sold.” Dagur told her and then bend down to whisper. “It’s been on the market since the 50’s. No one buys it because a brutal murder happened there. They now say it’s haunted. No real estate agent wanted to be stuck trying to sell that property.”

“Do you seriously think I believe in ghosts?”

“You’re a vampire aren’t you.” Dagur smiled.

“But ghosts! Seriously.”

“Either way, you’re the talk of the town.” Dagur laughed at Astrid’s scowl. “Everyone is wondering who the person is that paid cash for that old cottage. Ever since the renovators came so quickly they’ve been guessing if it was some rich person that bought it.”

Astrid huffed “Seems that even paying cash in this day and age raises eyebrows. And I just wanted to avoid a paper trail.”

“Astrid, some guy delivered two suitcases of cash for you.” Dagur exclaimed as he knew that Astrid must have made some very good investments over the years. “That would raise a lot of eyebrows. How filthy rich have you gotten since I last saw you.”

“I guess so.” Astrid muttered. “I just sent my PA to make the final payments.” She then smiled “and I’m the silent partner in several global companies, but you know I don’t necessarily like to flaunt it.”

“Sure you don’t.” Dagur stated dryly.

“I’m going to go get settled in.” Astrid told him. “The movers already delivered everything a few days ago. Maybe tonight we can get together and I can meet your wife? I’m curious as to who would marry you.”

“Hey!” Dagur joked.

“I have a right to be curious.” Astrid stated. “The last time I saw you try to impress a girl, you bought her a cannon.”

“Hey! She asked for something practical!”

“It was a cannon Dagur.” Astrid tried to hide her smirk but failed to. “What was a girl going to do with a cannon?”

“Maybe shoot the annoying neighbours?” Dagur guessed.  
“You’d have to buy her a couple of cannonballs for that.” Astrid laughed as Dagur shouted “I knew I forgot something!”

“You think that’s why she didn’t go out with me?” Dagur then asked as Astrid facepalmed.

After saying goodbye with the promise to get together later she exited the salon and went back to her car. Astrid put the key in the ignition and turned it. Her car made some noise but wouldn’t start. She turned the key again but the same thing happened. “Not again” Astrid groaned as she rested her head on the steering wheel. “Why now of all times!” She then exclaimed in the tiny car. She rested her head on the steering wheel again but this time much lower. Her head hit the horn and she let out a shriek of surprise.

“Hey, you alright in there?” A voice asked as a finger tapped against her car window. Astrid looked up to see a muscular man holding some grocery bags standing next to her car.

“My car won’t start again.” Astrid told him as she rolled down her window.

“Well you could talk to our resident mechanic.” The man told her.

“You have a number?” Astrid asked before she forgot that she hadn’t introduced herself. “Astrid Hofferson by the way.”

“Viggo Grimborn.” The man said as he shook her hand. “No number needed. It’s going to be lunch time soon and he’ll be at the diner like always.” The man pointed towards a retro-looking diner not too far away. “I have to get these groceries there anyways. My brother forgot to stock the pantries again.”

“You work there?” Astrid asked as she grabbed her phone and purse before locking the car door.

“I own it.” Viggo told her proudly.

“So what brings you to this small town?” He asked as they crossed the street.

“I’m moving here.” Astrid said and before she could elaborate Viggo exclaimed “Oh my Thor, you bought the Fitzgerald house!”  
“Is it that obvious?” Astrid asked with a frown.

“We don’t get many new people here.” Viggo told her. When they finally reached the diner he held the door open for her. Astrid’s eyes widened upon seeing the interior. Everything looked like it belonged in the sixties. From the vinyl carrying jukebox in the corner to the counter and cash register. “Wow” Astrid exclaimed. It was like a blast from the past. A past she lived through and still had the platform shoes as proof of.

“I spared no expense in making this place look as authentic as possible.” Viggo told her as he puffed up his chest a bit.

“He also spares no expense in bragging about it!” A British voice came from the kitchen. Another muscular man with his hair in a hairnet poked his head out while brandishing a spatula. “Eret Eretson, a pleasure to meet you.”

After Astrid introduced herself again Viggo said loud enough for Eret and the three patrons in the diner to hear “She’s the one that bought the Fitzgerald house!”

“No freaking way!” Eret’s eyes widened.

“Oh brother, remember how I dared you to spend the night there in High school?” Another man, wearing retro skates, came gliding in with a tray of sundays. “You screamed like a little girl!!”

“Ryker shut up!” Viggo shouted as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “First of all, it was Halloween and second of all, a cat startled me.”

“We could hear your screams from down the road!” The elderly man sitting in a boot spoke up. “I was trying to get my beauty sleep.”

“Will you shut it Mildew! No amount of sleep is going to help your looks.” Viggo shouted before turning to Astrid. “My apologies. Why don’t you have a seat and have something on the house as a welcome to town. Hiccup should be here soon.”

“Your mechanic is named Hiccup?” Astrid asked.

“Nickname” Viggo told her as he donned his apron.

True to Viggo’s word the diner soon filled up with patrons. Ryker was gliding on those skates of his with elegance that she would not have associated with the hulking man. She bit into the burger that was in front of her and waited. A jingle of the door had Ryker nudging her as he passed by. “That’s Hiccup” He pointed to a tall lanky auburn-haired guy that was busy talking to a shorter red-haired man that was broader than him. “Oh and he brought his brother Henry this time.”

The burger nearly slipped from Astrid’s hand upon seeing the two men. “Hendrik” She whispered softly, still in shock at what she was seeing. She was staring open-mouthed at the pair as they spoke to Viggo. Astrid had to rub her eyes for a few seconds to make sure that this wasn’t a trick of the light. There, standing right next to Hiccup, the man Ryker called Henry was the spitting image of her old fiance.

 

 **AN2: DUN DUN DUNNNN PLOT TWIST!!!**  
  
**AN3: (Frantically waves white flag) Please don't kill me!!!! You'll never know how this ends then.**  


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heloooooo you all experienced last chapter's plot twist. Now I like to take the time to adress some questions that have been asked.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd : I was wondering also if there will be dragons or if fishlegs tuff ruff and snot will be in this story  
** Answer: Yes and yes.

 **Guest: Wait so Hiccup isn't her past lover ?**  
Answer: Never in the story have I stated that it was Hiccup who was her past lover.

**Guest: Huh?! I thought this was hicstrid?!**

Answer: it is very much Hiccstrid.

 **Interested01: So Astrid was not with Hiccup?  
** Answer: No. Where would the fun be if Hiccup was her long lost lover? Seems a bit cliche.

**Chapter 6**

Astrid poured herself a tumbler of expensive Scotch as she sat in a plush leather chair in her new cottage. The renovation team she had hired beforehand did not disappoint her. Nearly everything was restored to pristine condition. The addition of modern amenities being as unobtrusive to the preservation of the Victorian Gothic cottage spoke of their abilities. Sitting here in front of the fireplace reminded Astrid of the nights she had spent discussing nearly everything with Hendrik at her Essex manor. Unlike most Victorian men, Hendrik seemed to like an opinionated woman. She took a sip of her drink and silently wished she could still get drunk.

Astrid frowned slightly as she still couldn’t fathom why Heather had killed him so cruelly. The memory was still fresh in her head even after all this time.

_\-------Flashback-----------_

_The storm raged on outside having caught the occupants of the manor by surprise. The fireplace flickered dimly as shutters could be heard clattering against the oncoming storm winds._

_“I will go check if everything is secure.” Astrid told Hendrik who had been sitting opposite of her, and Heather who had been by the piano. She got up, grabbed an oil lamp and proceeded out of the drawing room. She didn’t know what had actually transpired in that room while she was gone but when she returned there was blood on the carpet, Hendrik’s body slumped on the floor, and Heather standing over him with blood on her lips and a feral gaze in her eyes._

_Astrid remembered screaming and trying to rip Heather to pieces in the drawing room._

_Heather fled that night, right out of the window. Astrid called back to her in fierce anger. The woman she had considered her friend for decades had just destroyed the love of her life. She spent years wondering how or why Heather could have done that. Two weeks later heather would have been her maid of honor._

_\--------End Flashback---------_

Astrid took another sip of scotch as she reflected on the past. When her lips touched the glass she frowned as no liquid came. Looking down at the tumbler she saw that it was empty, only the slowly melting ice remained. It seemed that in her musings she had drunk it all. She grabbed the bottle to refill her glass.

Thinking back to how her day went she was surprised that she could even move, let alone speak. The appearance of an exact look-alike of her long-dead fiance was jarring. She still remembered how she sat there in the booth. Her burger nearly slipping from her fingers, ketchup almost splattering on her dress as she watched Viggo take their order and then gesture towards her. She held her breath as both men approached her table and asked if they could sit at her booth. Astrid remembered nodding dumbly as she observed the two brothers. Hiccup was dressed casually in a simple light green T-shirt and brown pants. She noticed that he had a smudge of grease on his neck that the auburn mop of hair failed to cover up. His brother, Henry, on the other hand was dressed impeccably. The redhead wore a white dress shirt, black pants and his jacket draped over his arm while he loosened his tie.

When Henry spoke, Astrid might have had an actual heart attack, if she still had a beating heart. His voice sounded exactly the same as Hendrik’s had. Astrid gulped and had to pinch her thigh to stay with the conversation. She focused on Hiccup who had been busy introducing them both when she couldn’t help but utter “You don’t look like brothers.”

Hiccup laughed and told her that they get that a lot. It seemed he looked more like his mother, whom she learned was away on an expedition somewhere in Asia, while Henry took after their father who just so happened to be the town Mayor. Hiccup soon changed the subject to that of her car. “I can take a look at it after lunch but if it’s more than a minor problem it will have to be towed to the garage. There are some other cars I need to work on first though before I can get to yours. I hope that won’t be a problem.”

“No….. no problem at all.” Astrid quickly said. “I honestly should be used to it. That old rust bucket has been giving me trouble for a while now. It’s a 1989 Fiat Premier Padmini.”

“Then why not buy a new car?” Henry asked while Hiccup’s eyes lit up.

“It’s a classic bro!” Hiccup elbowed Henry. “It’s not every day you’d see an Indian car on these streets.”

“I actually bought it during my stay in India.” Astrid casually commented. “That car and I have been through a lot.” She didn’t mention that she had bought it the year it came off the assembly line but she smiled as Hiccup’s eyes lit up.

“So are you here visiting anybody?” Henry asked as he tried to shake his brother out of his foreign car daze.

“Well I was visiting Dagur, he’s an old friend, but I’m moving to this town.”

“You bought the Fitzgerald house!” Hiccup exclaimed as his eyes widened. His statement got the attention of more than half the diner and Ryker skating by with a tray full of burgers and fries mumbled “Smooth Hiccup, smooth.” Hiccup’s cheeks pinked while Henry tried to make himself as small as possible. “Sorry” He apologized. “I didn’t mean to make a scene. It’s just that that house is somewhat of a local legend.”

“So I gathered.” Astrid laughed. “No worries, Dagur already informed me that I’d get some attention.”

“You should hear some of the stories they came up with.” Henry told them. “Viggo should know some good ones. He actually went into the house his Senior year.”

“The time he screamed like a little girl?” Astrid smiled.

“For the last time, I did not scream like a little girl!” Viggo muttered from the counter nearby as he glowered at the three.

“I heard that it sounded more like someone stepped on a cat’s tail.” Hiccup smirked as he looked straight at Viggo.

“Don’t you have a lady’s car to fix Haddock?” Viggo grumbled as Hiccup and several patrons sniggered discreetly.

Hiccup accompanied Astrid back to her car as Henry excused himself claiming that he had some work to finish. “She’s a beauty” Hiccup said as he got a good look at Astrid’s car. “Can’t believe it’s in this good a condition for a thirty year old car. The previous owner must have loved it very much.”

Astrid’s cheeks pinked at the indirect compliment. She certainly couldn’t tell Hiccup that she was the car’s only owner. He’d never believe that she was over thirty, way over thirty. She watched Hiccup pop the hood and fiddle with the engine. He then tried to start the car and frowned when it sputtered.

She continued to observe Hiccup. Both her brows flew up when he took off his shoe and whacked something on the engine with it. From where she was standing she couldn't see what he was smacking. It was surprising when he turned the ignition key again and the car sprang to life. “What did you do?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“You’re battery terminals are corroded.” Hiccup explained as if it made any sense to Astrid. Astrid cocked her head slightly to the left. She now wished she had learned some of the car mechanics in the years it was invented.

“And you resolved this by hitting it with a shoe.”

“Well it’s not a permanent solution. Just a quick patch job.” Hiccup explained. “Hitting the terminals sometimes jars them to make better contact. This should get you home safely. I can come by tomorrow if you want to give it a full workover.”

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Astrid had said. “And thank you again for helping me so quickly.”

“It was no problem.” Hiccup told her before bidding her goodbye.

“You know you’re staring right.” A voice came from behind her. She had turned around to see Dagur leaning in the doorframe of his shop.

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Whatever you say Astrid. Whatever you say.” Dagur laughed before heading back into his salon. Astrid sighed and then stepped into her car. She sat there for a minute pondering what Dagur had said. She hadn’t been staring had she? No, she was sure she hadn’t been staring at Hiccup as he walked away. Why would she stare at him when she might have finally found her long lost love again after all these years.

“I wasn’t staring.” She now said aloud. “Why would I?” She talked to herself as she pulled out of the parking spot. She was heading to her new home, she might as well crack open that bottle of fine Scotch she had been saving.

**AN2: The title is a very big clue. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

****AN: I'm back!!! I had a bit of writers block for a few days. :(** **

**Chapter 7**

The following morning found both Astrid and Hiccup under the hood of her car. “And this goes to the AC….” Hiccup showed her as she peered curiously at the car she had known for ages.

“Thanks for coming to fix it.” Astrid told him sincerely as she heard her car purr like a kitten for the first time in two decades. “I’m sure you have a busy schedule.”

“The one thing about being my own boss is that I can decide my own hours.” Hiccup told her. “So how about we give this baby a test ride. I can show you around town at the same time.”

Astrid tried to quell the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks. “A test drive….. A test drive sounds good yes.” She mentally kicked herself as she saw Hiccup’s bright smile. She went to the driver’s side while Hiccup hopped into the passenger’s seat. “You might want to hold on.” Astrid giggled.

“AAH!” Hiccup held onto the handlebar as Astrid peeled out of her driveway. For some reason he now seemed to dread the upcoming test drive.

“So where to?” Astrid asked as she started driving into town.

“Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?” Hiccup asked her. “Or tea if you prefer.”

“Coffee sounds very nice.” Astrid told him as Hiccup began directing her to a small cafe. “Why here?” Astrid asked once she found a parking spot and Hiccup wasn’t holding onto the handlebar for dear life. The small storefront held a small swinging wooden sign that read ‘Whispering Death cafe’.

“They have the best pastries in town.” He told her.

“Really?” Astrid asked a bit sceptical as she eyed the sign.

“Yup” Hiccup winked at her before holding the door open for her.

“Hiccup mah boy!” Came from behind the counter. “Who’s your friend?”

“Alvin, this is Astrid. She just moved in. Astrid, this is Alvin. Probably one of the best pastry chefs in town.” Hiccup introduced. Astrid looked at the man behind the counter who was wearing a frilly yellow apron.

“One of the best? One of the best? Boy I am the best in town!” Alvin chastised as Hiccup chuckled. “So what will it be?”

“Astrid you allergic to anything?” Hiccup asked.

“Just carrots.”

“Alvin, two cups of coffee and why don’t you surprise us.” Hiccup suggested as he pulled a chair out for Astrid. “Don’t worry. This will be good.” He told her. Astrid raised a brow at Hiccup’s statement but nodded. She had no problem consuming human food and watched the bulky man in a yellow apron fuss behind the counter.

“This place seems nice.” Astrid commented as she looked around. The cafe was small but had a warm and homely feel to it.  
“So what really brings you here?” Hiccup asked. “That is if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind.” Astrid told him. “But what makes you think that I didn’t just pick this town for its charming personality?”

“Because no one comes to Berk without some reason. The town isn’t even on the map.” Hiccup laughed as he told her. “And it certainly isn’t our charming personality.”

“Well would it help if I said that I was waiting for someone?” Astrid chuckled. “Just an old acquaintance.”

“See! Everyone comes here for a reason.”

“So what’s your reason then?” Astrid now asked.

“Let’s see.” Hiccup thought for a moment. “My family came here when I was two. Mom was pregnant with Henry at that time and she wanted to get away from the city. I proceeded to fall in love with this town, Henry not so much.”

“Oh?” Astrid lifted a brow. That statement made her curious.

“Berk has its _quirks_.” Hiccup said just as Alvin appeared at their table with their coffee and “Are those Manju?!” Astrid asked surprised as she saw the plate he placed in front of them. The small bread-like steamed buns had little mythical creatures on it.

“Traditional Manju.” Alvin told them. “Enjoy!”

“I did not expect to see these.” Astrid told Hiccup as she plucked a little bun from the plate that had a bat on it. “I haven’t tasted these since I was in Hong Kong.”

“So where were we?” Astrid asked as she took a bite of the small steamed bun. She hummed as the familiar taste assaulted her taste buds.

“Right, as I said. Berk has its quirks.” Hiccup repeated. “While growing up, I took to them pretty well. Henry however was born here and couldn’t wait to leave. When he got the chance he left for the big city.”  
“But he’s here now.” Astrid wondered aloud.

“Yes, and I don’t know why.” Hiccup mumbled. “But enough about me and Henry. I get the feeling that you’ve traveled a lot.”

‘A lot, would have been an understatement.’ Astrid thought but instead said “I’ve been here and there.”

“You mu-” Hiccup was cut off when the door to the cafe slammed open and a portly blond man ran in. “Hiccup there you are!!!!” The man said nearly out of breath. He leaned against one of the chairs and heaved “The twins….. At it…… again…..”

“Oh Thor no.” Hiccup groaned.

“Fishlegs can you go make sure that nothing gets broken.”

“Too late.” The man named Fishlegs managed to say.

“Astrid, meet Fishlegs. He does the accounting for most of the town. Fishlegs meet Astrid.” Hiccup introduced.

“Hiccup why are you so relaxed about this?” Fishlegs asked as he shook Astrid’s hand.

“Well it can’t get any worse if the twins already broke it right?”

“Hiccup I think that it might be worse than the Fungus incident.” Fishlegs mumbled which got the auburn’s attention.

“Worse? How can it be worse?!” Hiccup now looked panicked.

“If your dad catches wind of this he’s going to blow a gasket or probably the entire furnace.” Fishlegs said at the same time that Astrid asked “What is the Fungus incident?”

“Oh Thor, that bad?!” Hiccup did stand up now.” I am so sorry Astrid but I got to make sure the twins don’t burn the town to the ground.”

“Go do your thing.” Astrid told him as she was really curious what all this was about. “We can always grab some more coffee later.”

Hiccup nodded and the told Alvin to put everything on his tab. The burly man in an apron shooed Hiccup out of his store when Astrid turned back to Fishlegs. “So………. What is the Fungus incident?” She asked which caused Alvin to try and stop a giggle from behind the counter.

“Well you see…….” Fishlegs trailed off unsure of how to explain it.

Later that day after Astrid had exited the cafe she had gone over the details she had learned. Fishlegs had told her that Hiccup was probably the only person in town that could talk reason into the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who owned the three-star restaurant and country bar. The last time that things got out of hand he had told her it involved Mildew’s, the town gossip’s, sheep Fungus, a pair of shears, superglue, fine china, and an irate Mayor.

She decided to do some sightseeing and ended up at a small bookstore. “Why hello there.” A short muscled man behind the counter greeted her with a flirty smirk. “I’m Snotlout, welcome to my bookstore.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you always this flirty with your customers?”

“Only the pretty ones.” Snotlout winked.

“What type of name is Snotlout anyways?”

“Nickname.” The short man told her. “My real name is Samuel. It’s just weird being called that now.”

“I see.” Astrid said as she thought for a moment. She might be able to get some more information out of him. “I noticed that almost everyone here has some type of nickname.” She stated as she thought back on the names Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. “Weird nicknames.”

“We all got them in High School.” Snotlout stated with a laugh. “It just sort of stuck.”

“I see.” Astrid said as she started browsing. She went past the works of Shakespeare but stayed in the classic section. “I did notice many of you have nicknames, seeing as you are around the same age. Well all but Henry.” She casually commented while hoping to find out a bit more about the man that looked exactly like her old fiance. She was hesitant to hope that he might have returned to her.

“Oh Henry” Snotlout mumbled with a bit of hesitance. “Yeah, he never really wanted to associate with our group of friends. He thought we were freaky.” Astrid raised a brow at that. “It’s actually a surprise that he came back to Berk after getting the heck out of dodge.”

“Really?” Astrid asked with a frown. She was still debating if this man was truly her Hendrik reborn or maybe just a long-lost relative with the same face. She picked up a book titled The Count of Monte Cristo and looked at the cover. She vaguely remembered reading this in French.

“Yes” Snotlout confirmed as she read the back cover of the book. ‘Truly a classic’ she thought and took it to the counter with an intent to purchase it. “So I hear you and Hiccup were getting all buddy-buddy at the cafe.” Snotlout changed the subject catching Astrid off guard.

“Wait how did you know?” Astrid asked perplexed. “This bookstore isn’t even near the cafe.”

“Oh Mildew saw you in the cafe window, he told Gothi, who told or well texted old Wrinkly since she doesn’t talk much, Old Wrinkly then told Eret, who told Ack, who told Gobber, who told me when he came into the shop.” Snotlout explained.

“But this happened just an hour or so ago!”

“Well news travels fast in a small town.” Snotlout shrugged. “Everyone knows everyone around here. You going on a date with Hiccup is newsworthy enough.”

“It wasn’t a date.” Astrid told Snotlout. “We were just getting coffee after he fixed my car.”

“Sure” Snotlout said as if he didn’t believe her. Astrid took her purchase while glaring at Snotlout before departing. ‘It wasn’t a date’ she kept repeating in her mind as she exited the store. Her cell phone rang on her way back to her car and she picked it up. “Hello?” She answered.

She listened to the voice on the other end while walking to her car, oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that were observing her. “What do you mean I’m needed at the next board meeting?!” Astrid grumbled. “I thought being a silent partner didn’t require me to attend all of those.”

The voice on the other end continued to talk when Astrid replied with “Fine, I’ll be there tomorrow.” She grumbled before getting into her car.

 

**AN2: Let me know what all of you think. ;)  (munches on popcorn)**


	8. Chapter 8

****AN: time to delve into the mind of our favorite vampire!  XD** **

**Chapter 8**

It was one day later that Astrid returned to Berk. Her small blue car zipped along the Main street as she headed home. The street lights illuminating the various establishments while a crescent moon shone above the town. She was rather miffed that she had to go back to the city so soon as she had moved out here and it turned out that they didn’t even need her input in the end. She still sat through the board meeting she was called for, scowling at those that had called her back. Astrid pulled up into the driveway of her cozy-looking cottage and put her car in park before shutting it off. When she stepped out onto her driveway she smoothed out her black pantsuit.

After grabbing her jacket and purse she made her way towards her porch. Silently unlocking the door she slipped into the dark room. Astrid didn’t bother to turn on the lights as her vision was well attuned to the darkness. She let out a yawn and groaned. Here she was, supposedly a Creature of the Night, totally tired before even midnight. She trudged up the wooden stairs and opened her bedroom door. Not even bothering to change she threw her handbag on a chair and faceplanted into the mattress. Soon only soft snores could be heard coming from the still open bedroom.

‘Ding-dong….. Ding-dong……’ Astrid groaned as she heard her doorbell ring. Groaning, she sat up on her bed and stretched while yawning as sunlight shone through her bedroom windows. ‘Ding-dong……… Ding-dong……’ her doorbell went again. She reluctantly stood up and exited the room, walking towards her front door. When she answered the door with a ‘Hello, how may I help you’ she did not expect the person standing on the other side.

“H….Henry?!” Astrid’s eyes widened as her mind went into overdrive. “What are you doing here?”

The redhead stood on her porch with both of his hands behind his back. Astrid surely hadn’t expected him to come for a visit. In fact when she met him he’d seemed more occupied with his phone than joining her and his brother in conversation. ‘And boy did she want to talk to him.’ Astrid mentally told herself. Although any outcome of that conversation would likely end with her being dragged to the nut house.

“These are for you.” Henry said as he revealed what he had hidden behind his back. Astrid’s breath hitched as she saw him present her with a bouquet of pink lilies. ‘Okay this seems too freaky to be a coincidence.’ her mind concluded as Astrid remembered Hendrik presenting her with pink lilies on their first date. Outward she displayed none of the incredulity, scepticism, and hope that she was feeling. ‘Was this look-alike really her Hendrik reborn?’ she pondered.

“Thank you Hendr….eh….. Henry.” Astrid quickly corrected herself. ‘No, she shouldn’t get her hopes up.’ her mind supplied. ‘If she did then there might only be disappointment in the end.’ For a moment that inner voice sounded suspiciously like her drunk father that would pass out on the bed after he had been laid off. “These are lovely.” Astrid told Henry as she held the bouquet delicately. She really did not want to stare so much at the man lest he became uncomfortable but the resemblance was uncanny. She had refrained from doing so in Viggo’s diner only because he had not really seemed interested in talking and her blatant staring would have drawn the attention of not only his brother but also the lunch crowd.

“It’s a welcome to town present.” Henry told her and then shyly asked “I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.”

Astrid’s heart metaphorically skipped a beat when Henry asked her. “I would…. I would be happy to join you for dinner.” Astrid sounded so composed on the outside, and she had her many many years of experience to thank for that, because you didn’t get out of Russia in the early 70’s without learning how to bluff. On the inside however her mind was doing somersaults, flips, and what not while mentally screaming ‘YES YES YESSSS’.

“So when are you free?” Henry asked. “I know this great place.”

“Uh….. I’m free tomorrow.” Astrid said and tried to keep her giddiness in check.

“Great then I’ll pick you up at, say, seven?”

“Seven sounds fine.” Astrid told him.

“Great see you then!” Henry eagerly said as he waved goodbye to her before heading back to his car. When he was gone and Astrid had closed her front door did she panic. “OH MY THOR!!” She exclaimed before rushing upstairs and rifling through her discarded purse for her phone. She proceeded to dial a number in her contacts. The phone only ringed twice when a familiar voice was heard on the other end “Dagur’s fantabulous hair salon at your service. Dagur speaking!” The voice was sing-song and Astrid had to roll her eyes at the theatrics.

“Dagur it’s Astrid, you’ll never believe what happened.”

“Hmmmm, Henry showed up on your doorstep and proceeded to ask you out?” Dagur guessed from the other end as she heard him snip some customer’s hair.

“What! How did you know?!”

“Well I hea-” The call was suddenly cut off and Astrid looked at her phone to see that her battery was dead. She had forgotten to plug it in last night.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Astrid growled and grabbed her car keys. Before she left the house however she remembered to put the bouquet in a vase. Her small blue car then proceeded to peel out of the driveway, nearly running over Mildew who was walking his sheep on a leash.

“Watch where ya going!!” Mildew shouted as Astrid yelled “Sorry!”

She made it in record time to Dagur’s salon, nearly slamming the door open. “Dagur!!! How did you know?!!”

“Jezus Astrid! You’re gonna give a man a heart attack!” Dagur held his hand over his heart mockingly while Astrid raised a brow.

“This literally happened fifteen minutes ago.”  
“Well you know small town gossip.” Dagur shrugged as Astrid put her hands on her hips. “Okay, so I heard from Gobber, the town dentist, when he came in for a trim. He heard it from Johann who runs the local service station. Johann heard it from Drago, our florist, this morning while going to work.”

Astrid’s brow twitched. “So what are you going to do?”

“What do you mean what am I going to do?”

“Well obviously Hiccup is sweet on you, and now Henry has asked you out.” Dagur told her.”Which one will you choose?”

“Hiccup is not sweet on me!” Astrid disagreed. “We just went out for a coffee. It was not a date.”

“Suuuuuuureeee” Dagur smiled.

“And I’m having a total mental freakout over Henry!”

“You don’t look it.” Dagur commented with a raised brow.

“Well thank you captain obvious.” Astrid stated dryly. “You don’t get out of tight spots by panicking.”

“So what has gotten you so freaked about Henry?”

“He looks exactly the same as Hendrik!!” Astrid’s facade finally broke as her eyes reflected all her emotion.

“Oh”

“Oh?!” Astrid muttered. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Well I haven’t been in this situation before.”

“Right.” Astrid sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs. “So what am I going to do?” She asked as Dagur started playing with her hair.

“Well if Henry is Hendrik then you have got to tell both Hiccup and Henry. You can’t lead one on.” Dagur stated.

“Yeah I can see how well that conversation will go.” Astrid grumbled. “Oh Hello, I’m Astrid your friendly neighbourhood vampire and Henry you might possibly be the reincarnation of my long-lost fiance that was brutally murdered!”

“Okay……. That does sound weird.” Dagur told her.

“It sounds like my one way trip to either the loony bin or getting staked.”

“Well, how sure are you about Henry?” Dagur asked.

“Not very. I nearly had a coronary…… don’t laugh” Astrid warned “when I saw him in the diner. The only reason I didn’t grab him then and there was that it would draw too much attention.”

“Right” Dagur mumbled.

“Do you have any idea how difficult it was to sit there and act normal.”

“So……. what will you do?”

“Well, I have to find out if Henry is Hendrik.” Astrid told him. “I’m going to have to go on that date.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Dagur stated. “I meant what are you going to do when you have to ultimately choose between an old love and a new one?” Astrid stayed still as she thought about it.

“I don’t know.” Astrid mumbled. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Well there is still time for that decision.” Dagur told her as he was examining her hair. “Do you know that you have split ends girl!”

“Dagur!”

“Oh hush. Let me do your hair for this date. In return I want every single detail.” Astrid rolled her eyes at Dagur who was quite giddy.

 

**AN: New chapter sometime next week. busy busy busy !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

****AN: I'm back!!! (tries to throw out busy schedule) ......... OUCH (Schedule hits me in the face)** **

**Chapter 9**

“No, not this.” a blouse flew onto the floor.  
“Definitely not this!” a voice shrieked from the walk-in closet as a pair of colorful bell-bottoms joined the blouse.

“OMG Astrid what are you even doing with this in your closet!” Dagur asked askance as he waved a neon green afro at her. He tossed it on the growing pile while continuing rummaging through Astrid’s closet.

“Sentimental value?” Astrid mumbled as she was also not entirely sure why she had kept that wig. She sat at her vanity table, applying her makeup while Dagur’s wife, Mala, watched in exasperation as her husband was digging through the closet.

“Honey, all we need are shoes. Can’t you pick one that will go with the dress already?” Mala asked looking more resigned than annoyed. ‘She must be used to this.’ Astrid thought as she saw Mala roll her eyes at her husband’s antics in her vanity mirror. Despite popular belief, vampires did have reflections. Astrid often wondered how vampires in the Gothic novels got ready for a ball if they couldn’t see how they looked with makeup on. Sure lipstick was easy to apply, but eyeliner, no siree.

“Why can’t Astrid wear the heels that we picked out the first time?” Mala asked. Dagur scoffed and then replied “Those are baby blue! Astrid’s dress is indigo!!”

“Well it matched the previous dress.” Mala argued. “Why didn’t you want that combo again?”

Dagur stuck his head out of the corner to look at his wife horrified. “That dress was cornflower blue! It doesn’t make her eyes stand out.”

“He’s still doing it?” Astrid asked Mala as she remembered Dagur picking out petticoats with her.

“How do you think we met?” Mala laughed. “I had to break up a fight he was having with a tailor over swatches of cloth.”

“The man tried to sell me coral pink when I asked for salmon.” Dagur huffed.

“They look the same!” Mala grumbled.

“And this, honey, is why I did our interior decorating!” Dagur said in a triumphant manner.

“I’m going to put that interior decorating to good use by making you sleep on the couch you insisted on buying if you don’t hurry up. It’s nearly seven.” Mala warned as a pair of platform shoes joined the pile.

“But my artistic vision!” Dagur whined now.

“Your artistic vision can wait!”

“Fine!!” Dagur huffed and showed the women a pair of silver shoes. “It matches Astrid’s clutch.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard honey.” Mala said as Astrid quickly wore the shoes. “And take a look. Henry is right on time!” She said as she saw a car pulling up through the bedroom window.

“On time! He’s 3 minutes early!” Astrid gasped as she checked if she had everything in her purse. She jammed her powder compact inside and then closed her clutch. “How do I look?” Astrid asked giving a twirl as the doorbell sounded.

“Brilliant!” Mala told her while Dagur said “Very pretty.” They both shooed her down the stairs and told her they would lock up after she left. Astrid smoothed out her knee length skirt and checked if the sash around her waist was good before opening the door.

“You gotta love a man whose early for a date.” Mala told her husband who nodded. Both remained on the stairs and out of sight as they watched Astrid greet Henry.

“Astrid you look gorgeous.” Henry told her as she opened the door. He watched the lacy short sleeves move as a gust of wind blew past while Astrid closed the door. “Here you must be cold.” Henry told her as he offered her his jacket.

“Who said chivalry was dead.” Astrid laughed as she took Henry’s offered arm. Both Dagur and Mala were secretly watching from a window upstairs as Henry opened the car door for Astrid. “Bonus points for chivalry.” Dagur stated as he watched them drive off. “So how’s Hiccup taking it?” Dagur asked. “You usually see him in the mornings while opening your boutique.”

“Believe it or not, he might be okay with Henry and Astrid dating. He was a little shocked at first when Henry suddenly showed interest in Astrid though.” Mala told her husband as she took the spare key that Astrid had given them out of her pocket. “I get the feeling he’ll step aside if it means his brother and Astrid are happy together.”

“But he took Astrid for coffee.” Dagur whined. “He’s interested in her too. I even named a ship after them! Hiccstrid!!”

“Yeah, but I get the feeling that he also wants to see his brother happy.” Mala replied as she swatted her husband’s shoulder. “You know what Henry is like. He always hated this town and its many…….. _Oddities_. I think Hiccup’s just happy to have his brother off of the couch and getting out there.”

“You know, no one thought that Henry would come back.” Dagur muttered as they locked Astrid’s front door. “Even Hiccup was surprised when he showed up on his front door one night asking for a place to stay. Henry also keeps avoiding Stoick.”

“Those two still haven’t reconciled.” Mala groaned. “I know Hiccup’s putting up with Henry, he even helped him get settled into an apartment, but even he doesn’t know why Henry came back.”

“Henry doesn’t talk much.” Dagur agreed. “While I get that he wants to keep things private the least he could do is tell his own brother what is going on.”

“I know.” Mala agreed. “Henry’s on his phone most of the time, ignoring the world around him, but that’s what you’d expect from this generation.”

“Now who’s sounding like an old woman?” Dagur teased as they searched for a spot to change into bats.

“Oh shut it you old gold miner!” Mala replied back as she elbowed him.

“Hey, you fell for this old gold miner!” Dagur argued. “Maybe I should grow out my beard again.”

Mala gave him a glare and said before changing “Don’t you dare!”

“Babyyyyy, Honey pooo, Snuggles!!!” Dagir shouted as he changed too. “I was kidding!”

Meanwhile Astrid and Henry had been heading out of town. “So where are we going?” Astrid asked as she looked at Henry in what she supposed was a normal manner. “Or are you keeping it a surprise?” She didn’t want to scare the man by blatantly staring.

“Oh we’re just heading to this lovely restaurant I know in the next town.” Henry told her while smiling. Astrid nodded as she wasn’t sure she could speak right now. She was sure she would just blurt out “Your smile is so nostalgic, it reminds me of my former fiance that was brutally murdered by the person I had put most of my trust in.”

‘Yep, mood killer indeed.’ Her mind supplied in a haughty manner. Astrid briefly wondered if she could mentally smack her own mind. ‘That must be where migraines come from.’ she thought.

The next town was more like a small bustling city. Henry parked opposite a four-star French restaurant and announced that they had arrived. He jumped out of the car and opened the door for Astrid. Astrid couldn’t help but smile and blush as she saw his blue eyes upon her. The restaurant they were entering was named Balthazar and they were immediately greeted by a hostess.

“Good evening Monseigneur, Mademoiselle. Do you have a reservation?” She asked.

“Two under the name Haddock.” He told the hostess who then guided them towards a table for two. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” She said while handing each a menu.”

Astrid smiled but said nothing as she looked at the menu. She smiled as she could read the French part just fine.

“Good evening Monseigneur, Mademoiselle. May I take your order?” A waiter came not that long after.

“Ouie Monseigneur, I would like to have the Salade.” He told the waiter who proceeded to give him a funny look. “Are you sure seigneur?” The waiter asked.  
“Yes I would like to have the Salade as appetizer.”

“Very well seigneur.” The waiter scribbled down. “And for you mademoiselle?”

“I would like the La bisque de homard for an appetizer.” Astrid told the waiter.

“Excellent choice madam. May I interest you bot in our wine for the day? It is a lovely sweet Rose.”

“I do love Rose. What do you say Henry?” Astrid asked.

“Whatever the lady wants.” Henry told the waiter.

“Very well sir, and would both of you like for the Entree?”

“I’ll have the filet mignon.” Henry told the waiter who scribbled it down. “I’ll have the Carré d’agneau rôti á la croûte de thym frais.”

“Very well.” The waiter said as Astrid also informed him of her allergy for carrots.

While waiting for the food Astrid and Henry talked a bit. She had a feeling that he was trying to impress her. When the appetizers came she actually had to laugh. She got a bowl of soup while Henry got a plate with a lettuce leaf on it.

“What in tarnation?!” Henry exclaimed. “I ordered a salad.”

“No, you ordered a Salade.” Astrid had to stifle a giggle. “Which is either a head of salad or a leaf.”

“But….. but!” Henry mumbled.

“A salad would be salade Parisienne.”

“You could have warned me.” He mumbled as he took a sip of the Rose that the waiter had poured earlier.

“I thought you knew.” Astrid told him. “Don’t you come here often?”

Henry’s cheeks pinked a bit as he admitted. “Well, I’ve never been here. I just wanted to impress you. But I think you know more French than me.”

“I grew up in France.” Astrid admitted, she just didn’t say when. “I moved to England much later. You probably know the place. Essex?”

“I can’t say that I do.” Henry admitted.

“Lovely place in the Southeast of England.” Astrid stated.

“So, why did you leave England? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s rather complicated. I guess you could say I was searching for someone.” Astrid admitted. “Have you traveled much?” She then asked.

“Not a lot.” Henry admitted. “Especially not with my line of work.”

“What is your line of work?” Astrid asked curiously.

“Oh….. eh……… I’m a manager.” Henry admitted just as their Entree came. “I manage a chain of warehouses.”

“Bon appétit Monseigneur, Mademoiselle.” The waiter wished them as he placed their plates in front of them. Henry and Astrid tucked into their food with gusto but Henry frowned when his meat was stringy.

“What is with this beef?”

“That’s not beef. That’s pork.” Astrid stated and then explained at the confused look Henry gave her. “Filet mignon is a pork dish in France.”

“Oh” Was all Henry could say. In the middle of his dinner Henry had to excuse himself when he told Astrid that it might be a work emergency when this person was calling. He apologized profusely before heading towards the back of the restaurant to answer the call.

“What do you want?!” Henry hissed into the receiver once he was out of earshot.

“You still owe me money Haddock.” A gruff voice said from the other side.

“I’m working on it Krogan.” Henry whispered. “I just need more time.”

“I’ve given you quite enough time.” The voice on the other hand stated. “If you can wine and dine a woman you can certainly pay me back.” That statement caused Henry to freeze.

“How did you find me!” He hissed.

“You weren’t that careful with covering your tracks Haddock. You think you could run away?!”

“Look, just……….. give a three weeks. I’ll get you your money.” Henry pleaded. “I’m working on it. Come on Krogan, we’re friends right?” it was quiet on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before Krogan spoke up again. “Fine Haddock, but I’ll give you two weeks and not a second more. Don’t even think about running away again. I’ll always find you. Remember, you have friends. I have friends. The difference is, I don't care if mine live or die.” Henry let out a gulp as the call abruptly ended.

He returned to the table looking a little pasty and Astrid asked if everything was alright. “Everything is fine.” Henry assured her. “It was just a mis-communique. Nothing to worry about.”

“Alright. You just look a bit worried.”

“Nothing to worry about Astrid.” Henry stated as he took her hand in his. “Now, how about you tell me a bit more about yourself.”

 

  **AN2: The plot thickens much more. (Pokes nearly solid plot) I know, I know..... I got a lot of explaining to do.**

**P.S. I was asked to do a oneshot challenge so expect a short story next weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

****AN: How's everybody doing? (Sits in a room full of story drafts)** **

**Chapter 10**

The following day found Henry walking into Hiccup’s garage which was called the Dragon’s Edge. “Good morning Hiccup!” Henry shouted causing Hiccup to startle and hit his head on the hood of the car he was inspecting.

“Good morning Henry.” Hiccup groaned as he rubbed the sore spot. “What brings you here?”

“Oh you know, just trying to catch up with my big brother.” Henry said as he took a seat on one of the couches Hiccup had in the back.

“Ha Ha. What are you really doing here?” Hiccup asked sardonically. “You haven’t wanted to step foot into my shop since you came here.”

“Don’t be like that Hiccup.” Henry muttered. “You know I didn’t mean it!”

“You called my job menial and unfulfilling.” Hiccup grumbled.

“I was drunk!”

“And that makes it right?” Hiccup retorted. “You didn’t even apologize.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Henry stated. “I’m thankful to have a big brother like you. You know dad wouldn’t have put me up.”

“Speaking of, when are you going to start helping out?” Hiccup asked. “I’m paying the rent to your apartment. The least you could do is help out around the shop.”

“Look bro, don’t worry. You know I’ll pay you back for all you’ve done.” Henry told Hiccup. “I’d be in deep trouble if you hadn’t taken me in.”

“At least find a part-time job Henry.” Hiccup told him. “You’re my little brother. You know I’d be there to help you out but you have got to start pulling your weight as well. It’s straining my finances by paying the rent to your apartment.”

“Hey, don’t worry about the rent. I got a big payday coming.” Henry assured.

“Payday? You don’t even have a job.” Hiccup mumbled and then suggested. “Drago is looking for some help in the shop, and Alvin needs someone to man the register while he’s on a baking binge.”

“I’m working on something really big.” Henry assured Hiccup. “It has nothing to do with being a florist or operating a cash register.” Hiccup quirked a brow at that. “You know, you could have just let me crash at your place instead of getting an apartment. Seems cheaper.”

“No I couldn't.” Hiccup sighed. “There are some things I like to keep private.”  
“Come on bro. You can tell me anything.” Henry stated.

“Like you’ve been telling me everything?” Hiccup shot back. “Henry, why did you suddenly come back?”

“Look, let’s change the subject for now. How was your date?” Hiccup then asked when he saw that Henry wasn’t going to answer. He wiped the grease from his hands as he listened.

“I’m taking her out again tonight. Still don’t know where though.” Henry told Hiccup when he had finished telling him about their night. “She’s a real looker.” He smiled.

“It’s not just looks.” Hiccup mumbled. “Astrid’s pretty smart and witty and….”

Henry raised a brow and interrupted. “And how come you hadn’t asked her out then if she is your type?” He asked. “She said yes to me almost immediately.” Hiccup’s cheeks pinked “I was going to, but then the twins decided to have some……… _fun_.”

“Sure sure.” Henry stated not believing his brother. “Have you ever even asked a girl out? I seem to remember a distinct lack of girlfriends during Middle and High school.”

“And I remember a distinct number of girls slapping you.” Hiccup shot back. “You better threat Astrid right Henry. You’d face the consequences if you broke her heart.” He then warned.

“Did you seriously threaten me?” Henry asked with a raised brow. “You’re so lanky that I think the wind might blow you away.”

“I didn’t threaten. I warned.” Hiccup eyed his brother. “Besides I doubt I need to do anything. I think Astrid hits harder than both of us.”

Meanwhile Astrid found herself back at Dagur’s salon. She had ended up painting her nails there while she and Dagur chatted. Dagur was currently in the middle of styling a blonde woman’s hair into a punk rock style.

“And after the restaurant we took the scenic route back. I didn’t even know that there was a lake nearby.” Astrid recounted as she waited for her lilac nail polish to dry.

“Seems like a pretty good date.” Dagur hummed as he grabbed his spray bottle.

“If you ask me that seemed rather boring.” The woman chimed in.

“Good thing no one was asking you Camicazi.” Dagur huffed. “Henry took her on a very nice date.”

The woman, Camicazi, huffed before saying “If you ask me he was playing it too safe. A quiet dinner at a restaurant and a drive by a lake, where is the excitement!”

“He did mispronounce several things in French.” Astrid added. “But that isn’t something you’d classify as excitement is it.”

“Boooooring!!” Camicazi drawled. “Why don’t you ask him to come to Country night at the twins?”

“Cami no!” Dagur shouted as he nearly snipped off a too long piece of hair.

“Why not? Almost everybody will be there.”

“Country night?” Astrid asked as she gave the blonde woman a curious look.

“The twins hold it every Friday.” Cami now sounded excited as she explained. “Music, food, beer, games and the mechanical dragon.”

“Don’t you mean mechanical bull?” Astrid asked.

“Nah, it’s a dragon in this town.” Cami winked at her. “We take bets on who can stay on it the longest.”

Cami kept talking and Astrid perked up when she heard that the twins had a shooting range in the back. “Astrid don’t you dare go trigger happy!” Dagur warned.

“You shoot?” Cami asked as she tried to turn her head and look at Astrid. Dagur however turned her head back and kept it straight. “If you don’t want me to snip off an ear keep it like that.” He warned her.

“I haven’t fired a gun in a while.” Astrid thought back. With some prompting Astrid revealed that she had an 1870 Smith & Wesson revolver.

Cami gave a whistle in appreciation. “Very old school. I have a Winchester Rifle myself. I just can’t bring it to work. Gotta use the good ole standard issue service weapon.”

“Work?” Astrid quirked a brow.

“I’m the Police Chief.” Camicazi told her. “Although I’m off duty now.”

“You seem a little young to be the Police Chief.”

“Berk only has three officers.” Camicazi explained. “Besides the incidents with the twins, there is nothing really to respond to. Our budget even got slashed in half last year.”

“Small town, no crime?” Astrid asked.

“You bet!” Cami then laughed before shuddering. “The only time I made an arrest was when Drago went skinny dipping after drinking too much of the twins’ moonshine.”

“That is not an image I wanted in my head!” Dagur grumbled.

“Suck it up!” Camicazi giggled and then said to Astrid “Best way to know what kind of a man your dating is to see how he handles a dragon.” Dagur bit his lip as he really didn’t want to make that statement into an innuendo. Astrid caught on and snorted, not at all hiding her amusement.

“I’ll ask Henry if he’d like to go.” Astrid told them as she whipped out her phone, her freshly manicured and now dry nails flying over the touchscreen.

That night Henry parked his car near the twins’ country bar. Music could be heard from outside as he and Astrid got out of the car. A wooden sign hung above the bar, proclaiming the name to be ‘The Majestic Yam’. Astrid raised a brow but decided not to dwell on how the place got its name. The stores in town all had weird names. The most normal one appeared to be ‘Drago’s Daffodils’.

The inside of the bar was quite large as it doubled for a restaurant. There was a stage to her left where a live band was playing. At the back was the long bar where a blond woman could be seen mixing drinks. She looked almost gleeful as she concocted the drinks. To the right was indeed a mechanical dragon. A crowd was forming around it as they were chanting “Go Alvin! Go Alvin!”

“Howdy!” Another blond greeted them. “I’m Tuffnut, and welcome to the Majestic Yam.”

‘One of the twins.’ Astrid’s mind supplied as Tuffnut was stroking a chicken that had a small cowboy hat on. Tuffnut showed them to their seats and told them a waiter would be with them shortly.

“This place seems nice.” Astrid commented as she looked around. She saw Eret, Viggo and Ryker at a booth near the stage. They gave her a wave when they spotted her. Fishlegs, Camicazi, and Hiccup were sitting at the bar with their backs towards them. The place started filling up as townsfolk came in and greeted each other. She glanced towards Henry, thinking that he’d be happy that they got a good table that gave a clear view of the stage, instead she saw a frown on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Astrid asked as an upbeat Honky Tonk song started playing.

“I forgot how odd this town was.” Henry whispered to her. Astrid glanced around at the patrons. Some of them were on the dance floor, others at their tables. She didn’t know what he meant. Astrid gave Henry a questioning look as nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her. “You don’t see it cause you’re new.” Henry elaborated. It still didn’t make any sense to Astrid.

“Well, let’s just have a good time tonight.” She told him. “I’ve been meaning to get some dances from you.”

At the bar it was starting to get crowded. It was Friday and people were wondering what the mystery drink of the night was. “Take it easy!” Ruffnut warned as she held the shaker threateningly. “Hiccup gets to try it first!”

This statement was followed by a collective ‘Aaaauw’ from the other patrons.

“Don’t you guys aaaauw!” Hiccup groaned. “I’m just being used as a guinea pig here.”

“Don’t worry Hiccup! Tuffnut only fainted for a few minutes.” Ruffnut assured.

“That is not very assuring Ruff.” Hiccup told her. “Why am I the one you’re testing it on tonight? What about Fishlegs like usual?”

“HEY!” Fishlegs exclaimed as several people overheard and laughed.

“Fish has his eye on a girl tonight!” Ruffnut teased causing the crowd to ‘ooooh’.

“Ruffnut you scare me sometimes.” Fishlegs told her.

Ruffnut proceeded to put a martini glass containing smoking blue liquid. “Drink up lover boy!” Ruffnut watched Hiccup eye the drink suspiciously. “Maybe you’ll finally ask a girl out.”

Hiccup nearly choked on the strong alcohol or probably Ruffnut’s last statement. “Not you too!” Hiccup eyed her. “I had to hear it from Gobber this afternoon. Why are all of you so invested in my love life?!”

“Cause it’s the new hot topic.” Camicazi told him. “Well since the last hot, and possibly explosive, topic.”

“Now that was a scaly situation.” Ruffnut laughed as she thought back. “But seriously Hiccup. You gotta move faster. She’s dating Henry now!”

“It’s her choice.” Hiccup defended. “If she wants to date Henry then I’m not going to butt in.”

“Well then at least learn how to ask someone on a date.” Ruffnut stated as she searched for her brother. She saw him leading three patrons that she didn’t recognize to a table. “HEY TROLL, GET OVER HERE AND MAN THE BAR!” She shouted. The patrons were already well acquainted with Ruff’s shouting and didn’t bat an eye. Tuffnut came behind the bar where Ruffnut shoved her shaker at him. “Hold this!”

Tuffnut took the shaker without question and watched his sister walk from behind the bar. “Ruff what are you doing?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m going to show you how to get a date Hiccup.” Ruffnut stated as she walked towards the stage with determination.

“Oh Thor!” Camicazi giggled as she took in the situation and Hiccup’s horrified look. Ruffnut took the stage when the band ended their current song. She took a microphone and tapped it. “Is this on?” Ruff spoke into it to get the attention of the crowd.

“Hello Berk!!” She greeted. Most of the crowd shouted back. “Tonight I’m getting a date!!” More cheers. “And who better than to ask then our resident British hunk Eret!” More cheers as a spotlight was turned on Eret. A very blushing Eret. “Now I’m not going to do the tradition asking.”

“Noooooo?” The crowd responded back. Many where curious as to what Ruffnut had planned.

“Nope.” Ruffnut spoke into the mic. “I’m going to do it through song!”

Upbeat music started playing as Ruffnut held a hand over her heart while looking at a blushing Eret. “ _Hey good lookin'_ what cha _got cookin'. How's about cookin' something up with me. I'm free and ready so we can go steady. How's about keepin' steady company._ ” Ruffnut sang as the crowd started cheering.

Hiccup downed the strange concoction in one go as Ruffnut continued to sing “ _I got a hot rod Ford and a two dollar bill. And I know a spot right over the hill. There's soda pop and the dancin' free. But if you want to have fun. Come along with me._ ”

“Take notes Hiccup. Take notes.” Cami laughed next to him.

“Shut up Cami.” Hiccup groaned.

 

**AN2: (Gets ready for some juicy future chapters) Also if anyone was wondering, Ruffnut is singing a song by Hank Williams Sr.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: (Buries body of dead internet router)**

**(Turns to audience) "Shhhh, you saw nothing."**

**Chapter 11**

Astrid hummed as she walked along the sidewalk. One and a half weeks had passed since she and Henry had been dating and for once she wasn’t thinking of getting her revenge against Heather. She’d been so caught up in Henry doting on her and taking her on dates almost every night.

Another thing that had changed was Hiccup and her relationship. They had a good long talk and Hiccup had admitted, while blushing like a tomato, that he did really like her and had wanted to ask her out. Astrid had heard him out and had confessed that she had taken a liking to him as well. Yet she still hadn’t told him why she was dating Henry. One of the qualities that she could admire about Hiccup was that he was honorable.

After the whole incident with Hendrik and Heather she had sworn off men for a while. Astrid mused at what had occurred in New York during the prohibition era. For a vampire, the best places to find food would have been in the nightclubs or bars. Tipsy or drunk people tended to attribute someone sucking their blood to a weird dream or hallucination. Unlike the myths suggested, vampires had no manipulative powers. Astrid had to work with the assets she had.

Prohibition had put a real kink in her routine. It was at one of the underground clubs in Manhattan where Astrid was busy charming her next meal when his brother decided to butt in and ruin everything. The whole thing turned into the brothers starting a bar brawl and Astrid left the club disgusted by their actions. So she respected Hiccup when he told her he wasn’t about to come between them. They’d become great friends afterwards and met for lunch at either Viggo’s or the twins’ place during the week.

“How ya doing lass?” Gobber greeted her as he stepped out of his dental office. His receptionist Gothi, who was a very old lady that didn’t speak much, followed him out as well. “You heading to Viggo’s to try that new steak sandwich?”

“I’m heading to the park actually.” Astrid told them.

“Ah, I see.” Gobber waggled his eyebrows. This earned him a whack from Gothi’s walking cane.

“Oye!” Gobber exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot before turning to Astrid. “Well run along lass. Wouldn’t want you to be late.” Astrid nodded and waved goodbye before continuing on her walk. While she liked driving and flying at night, just taking a walk in the fresh air was relaxing. She passed by the twins’ restaurant where she saw Dagur pick up several food containers. She waved at him and he gave her a nervous wave back. She wondered what was up with that. He had been a bit evasive the last week and made a couple of excuses for not being able to meet her. She decided to just chalk it up to Dagur’s quirkiness. Before Astrid could walk further she noticed something odd. From her vantage point on the sidewalk she noticed Tuffnut near the stage. His chicken, coincidentally also named Chicken, sat on a chair as Tuffnut was dramatically singing something into the mic. Astrid tuned her ears to hear what he was serenading his chicken with.

“ _-_ nd _the moment that you wander far from me. I wanna feel you in my arms again. And you come to me on a summer breeze. Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave. And it's me you need to show._ ” Astrid smiled as she observed Tuffnut going into the chorus. “ _How deep is your love, how deep is your love. I really need to learn-_ ” Astrid cringed when Tuffnut was interrupted by his sister. “I ASKED FOR A SOUNDCHECK NOT A CONCERT!” Her ears had been attuned and she had to cover them. Vampire hearing, a blessing and a curse at times. She quickly tuned out the twins’ following squabble and noticed that she was going to be late.

Astrid arrived at the park just in time. She looked around to see where Henry was and spotted him under a tree on a picnic blanket. He waved at her when he saw her. “Astrid so lovely to see you again.” Henry greeted her and then dramatically took her hand and kissed it.

“Oh stop it you smooth talker.” Astrid giggled as they sat down on the blanket. Henry proceeded to pull out several dishes from the basket that were Astrid’s favorite, including the parfait. She had unconsciously been humming the song that Tuffnut had been singing on her way here and while just watching Henry dote on her she remembered the lyrics. Suddenly a pang hit her. The lyrics of the song hit close to home for her as she looked at Henry. Suddenly some insecurities surfaced. ‘Did Henry really like her?’ Her mind asked suddenly. ‘Is this relationship going too fast?’, ‘Is he really my Hendrik?’. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she watched her oblivious boyfriend. This whole week felt like a dream. ‘Was Henry truly Hendrik?’ her mind asked again as doubt began to cloud it. True, this relationship was going pretty fast. She didn’t really question it either but the song that was stuck in her head made her see a different angle. ‘This is going too fast.’ Her mind supplied as she suddenly panicked. Her breath hitched which caught Henry’s attention.

“Astrid are you alright?” he asked while holding a Tupperware container in his hands.

“Eh….. I’m…… eh……” Astrid was suddenly at a loss for words.

“Honey?”

“Are we moving too fast?!” Astrid suddenly blurted out. ‘Oh gosh now he’s going to think I’m not serious.’ her mind supplied as she noticed the shocked look on Henry’s face. “I mean… eh……. Look we need to talk.” She said as she was organizing her mind. “Henry,....... Do you think this relationship is going too fast?” She decided to be blunt. “I mean, I like you and all but do you think we could slow it down?”

“Astrid……” Henry said as he took her hands in his. “I understand.” He told her. “I fell for you the moment I saw you.” Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that. “If you want to take this slower I understand.” He added calmly. “But……” Henry suddenly trailed off.

“But what?” Astrid asked as some deep-rooted fear came bubbling upwards. Some old rooted fears came back from when she still lived. ‘Did her boyfriend not want her?’, ‘Does he not think she’s good enough?’ Astrid shook these fears away as she reminded herself that times had changed and that she was a successful, independent woman who wouldn’t need any man to provide for her.

“Henry what’s the matter?” Astrid asked as she looked at him. There was worry in his eyes.

“But……” Henry continued. “I’m going to have to leave for a couple of days. It’s……….. It’s my mother. She called and told me she was in an accident.”

“Is she alright?!” Astrid gasped.

“She’s in a hospital in Cambodia and can’t pay the bill.” Henry told her seriously. “I’ll need to head back to the city for a couple of days to put my affairs in order and try to scrape together enough money for a ticket and the hospital fee.”

“Henry can’t you just transfer the money to your mother?” Astrid asked as concern marred her face.

“It’s not that easy.” Henry told her sadly. “Mom got mugged and she doesn’t have her passport with her as identification.”

“Is there…….. Is there anything I could do to help?” She asked as she saw worry cloud her boyfriend’s face.

“I couldn’t possibly ask you for any money.” Henry told her. “I’ll see if I can get a loan.”

“Henry I want to help.” Astrid said. “It’s your mom. You just can’t leave her hanging. How much do you need?”

“Astrid I really couldn’t.” Henry protested.

“I insist.” Astrid told him. “How much?”

“85 grand to cover the plane ticket and medical expenses.” Henry told her. “I will be bringing mom home with me.”

“Done” Astrid said with conviction. “I’ll give you the money.” 85 grand wouldn’t make a dent in the fortune she had amassed over the decades.

“Astrid you are an angel. I promise I will pay you back.” Henry told her with sincerity.

“Henry, your mother is all that matters now.” Astrid told him. She herself regretted not spending enough time with her mother or visiting home. “You should go to her and see that she is alright. Does Hiccup know?”

“He knows.” Henry stated quickly. “He was helping me pack.”

“When are you leaving?” Astrid asked as she was sad to see Henry go.

“Tonight.” Henry told her. “I wanted to spend the afternoon with my girl after all.” Astrid blushed when she heard this.  
After their picnic Astrid was on her way to the bank to help her boyfriend out. She would be passing Hiccup’s garage and thought it was a good idea to tell him what she and Henry had agreed upon. Henry stressed that Hiccup had too much on his mind at the moment but she thought that he might like to know that his mother would be fine.

“Hiccup I’m so glad I caught you.” Astrid said after walking up Hiccup’s driveway. “I just spoke to Henry.”

“Okay?” Hiccup asked after he greeted her.

“We worked out something for your mom.” Astrid told him thinking he would be happy, but a frown marred his face and a look of confusion could be seen in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Astrid asked.

“What are you talking about?” Hiccup mumbled as he wiped the grease off his hands.

“Your mom you know. Henry told me about her situation. He did tell me not to tell you as you might have been busy but you do deserve to know.” Astrid explained as she could feel the confusion grow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Astrid.”

“You do know your mom is in the hospital in Cambodia right? Henry told me you knew.”

“Cambodia?!” Hiccup queried. “Astrid, my mom is not in Cambodia.” he told her. “She Skyped me today and she was fine.”

Astrid stood stock still upon hearing that. Her mind was working faster than ever as she put the pieces together. Everything that happened over the weeks was being categorized and scrutinized. “Astrid are you alright?” Hiccup asked as he noticed that she didn’t answer or hear his last question.

“Hiccup will you please excuse me?” Astrid told him and kept as calm as she could be before turning around and walking out of the garage. Later that day some townsfolk he a loud crash of wood breaking and a shrill voice shouting “YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL-EATING-MUNCH-BUCKET! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!”

 

**AN2: (Pulls out a new friend) "Everyone I would like you to meet Silvolde. My new friend!" XD (Dangles Silvolde in front of readers) "If you like you can check out his stories as well."**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: (Throws Adulting out of a window) "Nothing to see here folks. Why don't we all go look at what happens to our favorite hair stylist."**

**Chapter 12**

  
Dagur grumbled as he made his way towards the twins’ restaurant. He was not a morning vampire but circumstances had forced him to flop out of bed and drag himself to the shower. Mala, his lovely and very dangerous wife, had gone to open her boutique while his current annoyance still snored on the couch. Throw pillows were scattered around and he could only see a wisp of black hair as he left to get food. A fabulous hair stylist he might be, a cook…….. Not so much.

Dagur left their snoring guest and made his way down to Main street. Shops were just opening and the twins’ weren’t the exception, only they were still clad in their pyjamas. “Is this a new fashion statement?” He asked as he eyed the dragon printed onesies the twins were wearing.

“Someone forgot to set the alarm.” Tuffnut said as he shot his sister a look. “I woke up with poor Chicken going hungry and pecking my forehead!”

“Well guys I need food.” Dagur mumbled.

“Oh you’re just in luck. We have a new chart.” Ruffnut stated as she went inside with her brother and grabbed an apron. Dagur had long ago gotten used to the twins’ and their weird habits. Especially the one where Ruffnut insisted on making charts of about everything. Dagur sat down at the bar and grabbed a menu. He scanned it and wondered what to pick. “How come you guys have a western theme but you sell Chinese food?” He had once asked them. The resulting explanation on cliche restaurants and the idea to become truly unique had taken an hour of Dagur’s time. He decided never to ask again.

“Okay……” Dagur mumbled as he started his order. “I’ll have one Choy Suey, two Kung pao beef, eight Egg rolls, and two Spicy honey pork.” Ruffnut jotted it all down and then brought out the chart she had been talking about. Dagur eyed it with suspicion as he noticed several chilli peppers on it. “Did you actually make a spicy chart?”

Ruff nodded before showing him the choices he had for the spicy honey pork. “Okay, so we have one chilli that means ‘Don’t worry’, two; ‘I’m okay!’, 3; So So, 4; Ay Mamacita!!, 5; OH MY THOR!!!!”

Dagur eyed it for a moment before smirking. “Ruff can you make one of them-” He pointed towards the one with 6 chillies.

“Are you sure?” Ruffnut asked. “I don’t think anyone has ever finished a plate of the ‘Maldita sea’ level.” She actually looked a bit apprehensive when he had chosen that.

“It will be fine.” Dagur assured her. Afterall his houseguest had it coming.

“Good” Ruffnut chuckled. “I expect to hear all about it.” Dagur rolled his eyes, typical Ruff wanting on on the action.

Once the food had been finished Ruffnut came out with several containers. She even indicated which of the containers held the ‘special’ sauce. “Tuff quit sitting on your behind and go give me a sound check!” She ordered when spotting her brother talking to his chicken again. All the while she was ringing Dagur up. Tuffnut grumbled but went to grab the microphones. Dagur paid and was about to make his way out when he spotted Astrid looking at him from the sidewalk. He gave a nervous wave before darting out of the restaurant.

Once home he placed the food containers on the counter. “Get your behind down here sis!” Dagur shouted as he had seen that the couch had been vacant and the pillows had been rearranged. A large vampire bat swooped down and landed on Dagur’s head. “That’s not what I meant.” He grumbled before adding “I brought food!”

Heather immediately turned back and eagerly grabbed a container, which was also the one containing the ‘special’ sauce. Dagur said nothing as he also grabbed one of the containers and the rice. Heather handed him a plastic fork and before she dug in she asked “Why aren’t you mad that I showed up out of the blue?”

“You mean why aren’t I mad that you were dating Fishlegs for a week, didn’t bother to stop by, and ignored that Astrid was also living here and deserves an explanation?” Dagur summarized. “I’m mad, I just don’t see the point of voicing it until I hear your side first.”

Heather was about to take a bite of the food but stopped and then said “You know I didn’t want to be away for so long. It’s just that………”

“Yes?” Dagur asked and cursed mentally when his sister hadn’t taken her first bite yet.

“Look, there was…….. A lot to deal with. I know Astrid thinks that I betrayed her but I did what was best for everyone.” Heather looked down. “And I didn’t contact you while I was in town because I was afraid that you’d……..well…. That you’d be angry at me for disappearing all those years ago.”

“Heather you’re my sister. I wouldn’t be mad at you. I’m happy you came back.” Dagur said as he eyed the piece of spicy pork Heather had on her fork. “What made you change your mind about contacting me?” He also knew he would have to face Astrid about missing their appointments because he was hiding Heather. According to his wife he couldn’t lie to save his life.

“Believe it or not, it was Fishlegs that persuaded me to contact you.” She told her brother a bit sadly. “I was prepared to fade into the shadows and step in if anything got out of hand. She’s still my little bat.”

“Step in?!” Dagur grumbled. “Heather this isn’t the past. You just can’t step in and control Astrid’s love life. She’s a big vampire now.”

“What did you expect me to do last time.” Heather replied. “Her telling Hendrik almost got all of us exposed. I wouldn’t have killed him if he hadn’t pulled a stake on me!”

Dagur eyed his sister carefully. “And you never told anyone what happened? Astrid hates you because you killed her fiance. It was two weeks before her wedding Heather. Thor knows she was owed an explanation at the least!”

“I know….. I know….” Heather dropped her fork back in the container. “It’s just, how could I face the woman that became my bestest friend with the explanation ‘Sorry I killed your fiance but there were circumstances.’ She was so angry…… and I panicked…. And then I just kept avoiding the giant pink and polka dotted elephant in the room as I ran!”

“Oh sis” Dagur said as he too had forgotten his food. “You and Astrid really need to talk. I don’t know all the particulars but-” He was cut off by Heather who mumbled “I know, I know. It’s just that she might have found Hendrik’s reincarnation. She’s head over heels again.” Heather sighed. “Do you really think she’d even let me come close if she felt that history would repeat itself?” She watched her brother and mumbled. “What am I going to do?” She groaned. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions but at the bar a week ago something felt off. I felt that guy, Henry’s, fear when those three men walked in.”

“Do you think Astrid would have felt it too?”

“No” Heather answered. “You know the power of Empathy isn’t shared from Sire to Childe. You’d have to be from the old blood to inherit it, and even then not all vampires get it.”

“Yes I know.” Dagur sighed. His sister could feel the emotions of the beings around her, it was both a blessing and a curse. It was why Heather didn’t stay long in crowded cities.

“What exactly did you feel?” Dagur now asked as he saw his sister’s head bowed.

Heather let out a shaky breath. “I felt fear, trepidation, suspicion. The last two were directed towards the townsfolk.” She mumbled. “Then there was glee, determination, and a sense of accomplishment when that man looked at Astrid. Nowhere was there any speck of love.”

“Oh Thor…. You really need to tell Astrid this.” Dagur said.

Heather shot him a look as she finally took a bite of her pork. “Don’t you think I don’t want to? These feelings are much stronger than what I felt from Hendrik. But Astrid would probably put a stake or silver bullet through my heart before hearing me out.” Heather took another bite and then another, simply eating the pork as if nothing was the matter.

“WAIT!” Dagur shouted and grabbed his sister’s food container. He took a bite of the food and immediately he turned red in the face. “Water….WATER!!! INNMEEEDWATEERR!!” he gasped and shoved the chair he had been sitting on back and sprang towards the refrigerator. Dagur opened the door and chugged down the entire one liter pitcher of water, followed by the lemonade Mala had made yesterday. Heather raised a brow and watched her brother move on to the sink to drink from the tab.

“What’s gotten into you?” She asked as she took back her food container and continued to eat.  
“HOEWCAMYOSYANDTHGAT.” Dagur tried to drink and talk at the same time as he watched his sister finish off her very very spicy pork. His tongue was so hot that he couldn’t even speak right. Ruffnut had been right that it was a ‘Maldita sea’ spice.

“How can I eat this?” Heather gestured towards the container that was almost empty. “It’s delicious!”

“ITSSPRICY.” He tried to say it was spicy but failed as he couldn’t feel his tongue.

“Spicy?” Heather asked as she looked confused. “Brother, this is just right.” She giggled. “I think you need to travel more if you want spicy.”

“Ruff will be so disappointed.” Dagur finally managed to get out. He often wondered what the hell his sister ate when she traveled, now he didn’t want to know.

The two sat in relative silence when a shout of “YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL-EATING-MUNCH-BUCKET! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!” was heard.

“Did that sound like….” Dagur trailed off when heather bolted from the table and was out the door in seconds. Dagur was not far behind and both ran to see what the commotion was all about.

**AN2: "Okay so I have a big project coming up but I will try to update this once a week. I'm sure all of you are curious as to what will happen. There are a couple more surprises along the way!" (Waves)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: (Walks into room and shuts the door causing a stack of unfinished story drafts to fall on me) "I'M OKAY(ish)!!!"**

**Chapter 13**

“AAAAAH” Henry bolted down the stairs as a fuming Astrid walked out of his apartment, dragging the splintered and broken in half door behind her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Astrid asked in a deadly voice as her eyes flashed red before throwing what was left of the door at Henry. Henry however managed to avoid getting hit by ducking quickly while bolting down the stairs. “Don’t think you can hide from me you dirty weasel!” Astrid shouted before jumping from the second storey balcony and landing in a crouch just as Henry made it down the stairs. The man ‘EEEPed’ and scrambled to get away. Astrid however was faster and had him pinned down on the pavement with her hand wrapped around his throat.

“A…..A..Astrid” Henry managed to gasp as the vampire pressed down on his trachea.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t snap your neck now.” Astrid stated as she leaned over Henry.

“I……. I….. love you.” Henry tried to say but it only caused Astrid to laugh menacingly.

“You love me? You…. love me!” She hissed dangerously as her nose was almost touching Henry’s. Her sharp incisors had appeared and were close enough to the man’s throat. “Tell me why would you lie?” She then asked.

“Astrid I would never lie to you!” Henry managed to get out once she let him breathe again. Astrid gave him a snarl, showing off her pearly whites, before throwing him onto the street. The cars had long ago stopped driving as Astrid had gathered a crowd. No one said anything as Astrid stalked towards Henry who was whimpering and trying to back away. They could feel the predator walking amongst them and either kept quiet or got out of her way quickly. When Astrid reached Henry she placed her black heel on his throat and asked again. “Why did you lie about your mother?” those closest to the commotion could still hear her as it was asked in a very low voice.

“I didn’t!” Henry persisted but that just got her heel to press harder on his windpipe.

“Astrid don’t!” Was suddenly shouted as the entranced crowd was shoved apart to reveal Hiccup, completely out of breath.

“Hiccup this does not concern you.” Astrid muttered as she glanced up at Henry’s older brother. Her eyes were completely red causing Hiccup to gasp.

“He’s my brother.” Hiccup started to plead. “Please, I know he’s hurt you but he’s the only brother I have.”

“This does not involve you.” Stated Astrid as she regarded the mechanic in front of her. The bloodlust had been creeping up on her ever since she got mad and lost control. The man standing in front of her smelled so divine that she just wanted to gobble him up.

“Astrid, please….” Hiccup begged as he didn’t want to see his brother die. Henry was still struggling to breathe on the pavement and looked at his brother in desperation.

“Hiccup get away from here.” Astrid growled low as she eyed him. The struggling Henry was almost forgotten as the eyes of a predator focused on Hiccup. ‘His scent was divine’ her mind supplied hazily as she regarded the auburn-haired man. ‘Prey!’ Her mind whispered next as she had sniffed the air. She was slowly losing herself to her base instincts, like how a starved lioness had a tasty zebra simply placed in front of her. Henry let out a whimper causing Astrid to turn her attention back on the struggling man. She cocked her head to the side and bared her fangs just before she was knocked to the ground and off of Henry.

“Little bat get a grip!” Was shouted from above as the person struggled with her. Astrid let or a snarl as she recognized that voice.

“Heather!” She growled dangerously as her eyes had turned a deep crimson red. Astrid began to thrash as Heather held her arms, and her sharp nails away from her face. Astrid’s legs kicked out as she was trying to break free and Heather turned her head to see Dagur and Hiccup watching both women in astonishment. Henry had bolted out of there as soon as he was freed.

“Well don’t just stand there gaping!” Heather growled at her brother and Hiccup. “Help me out here!” That caused the two men to spring into action. Dagur grabbed Astrid’s feet while hiccup held her hands down, freeing Heather to do what she wanted.

“What’s happening to her?” Hiccup asked as he worriedly watched Astrid. She didn’t even seem to notice what was happening around her.

“Bloodlust kicked in.” Heather answered causing Dagur to groan and Hiccup to look at her in confusion.

“What do you mean bloodlust?” he asked as Heather pinched Astrid’s shoulder causing her to fall unconscious. “Wait, is that the Vulcan nerve pinch?!” Hiccup could hear Dagur asking. “I thought that didn’t work.”

“Practice dear brother.” Heather mumbled and Hiccup raised a brow. ‘This was Dagur’s sister?’ his mind wondered. Mentally a million questions were spinning around in his head the most prominent was ‘How does she know Astrid?’

“You!” Heather said gesturing to Hiccup as she picked up the unconscious Astrid with ease. Heather assessed him for a moment before placing Astrid into his arms. “Take good care of her.” She told him as she then turned towards her brother. “Dagur go find her some blood. She’ll be hungry when she wakes up.”

“You think blood is easy to come by these days?” Dagur asked as Hiccup looked at the siblings in confusion. Astrid, while unconscious had snuggled closer to Hiccup. “What do you want me to do? Rob a blood bank?!” Heather shot Dagur a look that said that he’d better find the blood.

“Wait, what is going on here?” Hiccup asked. He knew what he saw but he could scarcely believe it.

“I’ll explain all of this later.” Heather turned back towards the auburn-haired mechanic. She could feel that he never meant Astrid any harm and that was why she entrusted her little bat to Hiccup. “She’ll be out cold for about an hour. It’s time I explained everything.”

“Sis, where are you going?!” Dagur asked as Heather was about to leave.

“I promise I’ll explain everything, I just need to find out what is going on here.” She mumbled before disappearing into the crowd. Hiccup was left holding Astrid in his arms while Dagur went off in the other direction, grumbling about finding blood these days. Hiccup looked down at Astrid as she snuggled closer to him. He then saw the crowd around them, the town folks eyes had gotten big and all were staring in awe at what had just happened.

“Nothing to see here folks.” Hiccup told them as he made his way out of the crowd with Astrid.

Heather had left the crowd and was following Henry’s scent. She would get to the bottom of this quickly once she’d tracked him down. That little weasel was fast and Heather soon came up to a lot with abandoned warehouses. “So cliche.” She mumbled. “Don’t bad people have better hiding spots in mind?” She snuck between the warehouses until she came upon her prey. Hiding behind a rusted barrel she could see Henry nervously trying to plead with two men. One was lankier than the other but still well muscled. She assumed that the other one was just a hired gun. Tuning her vampire hearing towards the conversation everything began to make sense. “.......I swear I will get your money Krogan!” She could hear Henry pleading. “I just need more time!”

“More time?” The man named Krogan laughed mirthlessly. “I gave you enough time.”

“Krogan please can’t we work something out?” Henry pleaded.

“Do you have any idea how many people have asked me that?” Krogan chortled. Heather could see Henry shake his head. “Almost everyone.” Krogan answered “And do you know what happened to those who couldn’t pay?” Henry let out an audible gulp and Heather supposed he did know.

“You’ve been working that broad for two weeks now.” Krogan continued. “What happened to the conman we all knew. Have you gone soft?”

“I haven’t!” Henry shot back.

“Really? Then where is my money?” Krogan asked. “Your romance scams pan out quite a lot. Don’t tell me you actually like this broad.”

“I…… I… don’t.” Henry stated. “She just went blabbing to my brother.”

“It’s not like I care much how you get my money.” Krogan mused. “Be it from the broad or from your family. You will pay back the gambling debt you racked up.” Henry gulped again. “And you have one day to do it.”

“But it’s not the end of the week yet!” Henry protested.

“ONE DAY!” Krogan wagged his finger in front of Henry. “Or you’ll find out just how sturdy cement shoes are.”

Heather was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn’t hear someone sneaking up on her. There was a smack, causing the barrel she was hiding behind the fall. Both Krogan and Henry turned to look in the direction of the dazed Heather and the second bodyguard. “What is this?” Krogan hissed.  
“Found her snooping boss.” The man that had snuck up on Heather replied.

“Well get rid of her!” Krogan hissed before turning back to a shocked Henry. “One day! I don’t care how. I want my money.”

Meanwhile, Astrid groaned and groggily opened her eyes. She was lying on something soft while she could feel a weight on her belly. When the room finally came into view she noticed that she was in a very soft bed and seated on her was a small black reptile with green eyes and wings. It took a moment for her to register that this reptile was indeed a dragon. When she did she screamed.

 

**AN2: "Dun Dun Dunnnnn"  (Tries out new creepy sound effects)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Kudos to Kreazz who got me to finish this chapter extra early. (Flops down on** bed **) All of you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Astrid’s scream brought Hiccup bursting through the door in seconds. “Astrid what happened?!” Hiccup asked as he looked around the room. He noticed immediately that the bed was empty, save for a small lump wiggling in the blankets. “Astrid?” Hiccup asked confused as he looked around. The tiny dragon finally managed to poke its head out of the blankets and looked up. Hiccup followed the dragon’s line of sight to the ceiling to see a small fruitbat clinging to his lamp. “Astrid?” Hiccup asked with a raised brow. The little fruitbat detached itself from the hanging lamp and flew right into Hiccup’s auburn hair. “Hey… what??... aaah…. Ouch!” Hiccup shouted as the fruitbat got tangled up in his auburn locks. Hiccup couldn’t see her, but he felt the small bat finally settle on his head, if he wasn’t so worried about Astrid he would definitely find this very cute. “I see you met Toothless.” He told the fruitbat. The little bat stomped on his head again causing Hiccup to chuckle.

“Yes, Toothless is a dragon, no he won’t hurt you.” Hiccup told the little bat, who stomped again with its little legs. “You know this conversation would go quicker if you changed back.” The little bat was eyeing the small dragon still perched on the bed before changing back. Astrid could shift effortlessly now, she just forgot, with all the excitement of the day, that she was still on top of Hiccup when she shifted back. “AAAAAHHHH” Both screamed as they lost their balance and ended up falling on each other. Astrid opened her eyes and blushed when she noticed that she was on Hiccup in a very compromising position. Hiccup’s eyes were open and he was doing a very accurate impersonation of a cherry. She quickly scrambled off of him and away from the bed as she eyed the small dragon warily.  
“That’s a dragon…..” Astrid pointed at the small dragon that was watching her with curiosity. The little reptile even let out a small fireball.

“Toothless no fireballs indoors!” Hiccup admonished. “You’ve set enough couches on fire.” The small dragon let out a yip before jumping in Hiccups arms.

“Aren’t dragon’s supposed to be extinct?” Astrid asked as she racked her brain.

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be a myth?” Hiccup replied back with a laugh.

“How did you know I was a vampire?!” Astrid’s head shot up as she looked at Hiccup with slightly fearful eyes. She was sure that she didn’t slip up.

“Oh, Dagur texted me.” Hiccup told her as he showed her his phone. There in a small text bubble was Dagur’s message saying ‘Robbing a blood bank, Astrid is a vampire too, don’t let her close to the Oreos.” Astrid growled at the oreo comment. Sure she was slightly addicted to them, that was no reason for her not to be denied those tasty cookies. Dagur was just getting even with her for eating all his cookies while they watched the Lifetime channel. As she thought about this then something hit her “Wait he said too… does that mean you knew Dagur was a Vampire?!”

“Well yeah….” Hiccup nervously said. “He hasn’t aged since I was in high school. In fact the whole town knows. I just didn’t expect you to be a vampire.” Astrid was staring at Hiccup in complete astonishment. “What happened to the vampire secrecy?!”

“I think that flew out of the window a while ago.” Hiccup stated. “Dagur and Mala have been a staple in this town for years now, and with all the other supernatural beings staying here……”

“Wait what?!” Astrid exclaimed as she interrupted Hiccup. “Other supernatural beings?”

Hiccup nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Eh…. yeah. Ever since the whole dragon thing started there has been a rise in supernatural beings in this town. I thought you knew and that was the reason you moved here. I just couldn’t tell you directly.”

Astrid’s brow twitched as she remembered Hiccup mentioning that this town had some quirks. “Okay maybe we should start from the beginning.” Astrid told him as she tried to wrap her mind around the new information. Her stomach gave a loud growl causing her to flush scarlet.

“Oh….” Hiccup mumbled as he heard her stomach. “Dagur’s sister did mention you’d be hungry.”

“Eh…. yeah….. I should probably get out of your way.” Astrid mumbled as she didn’t want her need for blood to take over.

“Look , it seems like you need blood and Dagur isn’t back yet.” Hiccup stated as he motioned to his wrist. “I wouldn’t mind you taking some of mine.”

“Hiccup I couldn’t!” Astrid protested as she could still remember that he smelled so tasty during her bloodlust. “I…. I could accidentally kill you.” Even as she said this her fangs started showing at the thought of what was being offered to her.

“Astrid, I trust you. You wouldn’t.” Hiccup told her as he noticed how she was trying to hold her need for blood back. “I’m offering, and you need it right now. Don’t put yourself in any unnecessary pain.” Astrid tried to deny her urges but in the end she just couldn’t. They slowly sat on the bed as Hiccup offered his wrist.

Astrid watched him carefully before saying “You tap my shoulder if it becomes too much.” She told him as her fangs were showing while she took the offered arm. Once she bit down the world around here began to make more sense. Her mind was less hazy with more blood she consumed. As Astrid sucked she slowly began to piece the events of the day together. She had made it to Henry’s apartment and kicked down the door so hard that it had broken in two. Henry who had been watching TV startled and backed away. Somehow he managed to get out of the door. Astrid remembered jumping down his balcony onto the pavement and then nearly strangling him. She was surprised by the crowd merely standing there in confusion and awe as she tore into the man. She at least expected people to run away screaming or to gather a mob with pitchforks and torches once her identity had been revealed. ‘Never underestimate a mob with pitchforks’ She remembered from her travels, yet these people did nothing of the sort. They had been more interested in the drama that was unfolding than the fact that she was a bloodsucking vampire. Hiccup’s comment about other supernatural beings in this town suddenly made more sense, and she had to believe him because he had a freaking dragon quite literally nuzzling his bed and playing with his blankets, a dragon that supposedly had to have gone extinct just like the dinosaurs. The small jet-black dragon, Toothless, had paid her no more mind once he knew that there was no danger to Hiccup. She felt three taps on her shoulder and quickly let go of the wrist, but not before licking the wound closed.

“Did I hurt you?” Astrid asked hesitantly as she looked at Hiccup’s flushed cheeks.

“No….. no…” Hiccup mumbled before pointing to something. Astrid looked to where he was pointing to and saw Dagur stuck in the window. Dagur looked rather grumpy and he muttered “I just robbed a blood bank and you’ve already eaten!” as he gave Astrid a glare. Dagur wiggled and then grunted as he shoved the cooler he had filled with blood into Hiccup’s room. “A little help here!” He groaned as he was stuck in the window.

Astrid had to stifle a giggle but Hiccup, flushed as he might have been, didn’t hesitate to tease Dagur. “Mala’s been feeding you her famous Cordon Bleu again hasn’t she.”

“Shut it Hiccup and help me!” Dagur grumbled.

Once Dagur had been liberated from the window, and Astrid had been given more blood, they resumed their conversation downstairs. Astrid had placed a straw in the blood containers while she listened attentively. “Excuse me but what did you just say?” She asked Hiccup while looking incredulously at him.

Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle as he repeated “My mom works for a government agency which is tasked with rescuing dragons and placing them in the preserve around Berk.”

“And how are these creatures not extinct?” Astrid asked as she eyed the small dragon that was seated on the table and tried to lick her. She had been introduced to Toothless, a Nightfury, and the little dragon to her, yet she was still highly sceptical. Hiccup thought for a moment how to best explain the situation. “Do you know Jurassic Park?” He finally asked.

Astrid lifted a brow. “Of course I do. It gives quite a good example of why people shouldn’t try to revive dangerous reptiles.”

Hiccup nervously scratched the back of his head “Let’s just say that those movies were made as plausible deniability for this scenario.”

Astrid stopped sipping her blood and looked Hiccup squarely in the eyes “Are you saying that someone actually thought it was a good idea to clone fire-breathing reptiles?”

“Oh yeah” Hiccup mumbled. “And the ones mom managed to save now live around here.”

“And the other supernatural beings you mentioned?” Astrid was trying to process all this information slowly. “Is the whole town?” She gestured.

“Oh nonooo…” Dagur cut in. “Maybe half of the townsfolk…” He mumbled. “Snotlout is human, so is Johann and Camicazi.”

“Don’t forget Mildew!” Hiccup added. “Although that can’t be said for his sheep.”

“What?!” Astrid asked.

“Human Mildew, demon sheep Fungus.” Hiccup shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. “You do have to ask yourself how that old man managed to live so long.”

“Okay…………” Astrid mumbled. “Anything more I need to know of?”

“Well…… the twins are fire and water sprites who should not be mistaken for fairies like Drago.” Hiccup mumbled. “Learned that the hard way.” Astrid nearly choked on her blood. The doorbell rang Hiccup went to answer it while Dagur explained the differences between sprites and garden fairies, like Drago, to Astrid. His eyes widened when he spotted Henry on his doorstep. “What are you doing here!” Hiccup hissed as he dragged him away from his house. He was sure that Astrid would go ballistic again if she noticed Henry was there.

“You shouldn’t be here!” Hiccup growled at his brother once he dragged him down the block.

“I wanted to apologize!” Henry told his brother. “To you and Astrid.”

“You do know that she still wants to kill you right?” Hiccup groaned. “What made you try and piss off a vampire anyways!”

“I didn’t know she was a vampire!” Henry protested. “If I did I would have never gotten together with her!” With that said Hiccup knew that Henry wasn’t sincere when he said he wanted to apologize to Astrid.

“Oh so your real self is showing now.” Hiccup muttered as he looked his younger brother square in the eye, “You could never accept that there might be other things out there besides humans.”

“They are just so freaking abnormal Hiccup! How can you still live here?”

“Maybe because I want to!” Hiccup jabbed back. “I don’t understand how you can be so judgemental towards these people. You grew up with them too!”

“They aren’t people Hiccup! They’re monsters!”

“When did my little brother become so racist.” Hiccup mumbled as he took a step back. “These guys have just about as much of a right to exist as we do!”

“This is why I never returned!” Henry suddenly shouted. “This whole freaky town, with its freaky people, and now even my brother is a freak! I saw you with that dragon! Don’t think you can hide it from me!”

“You were spying on me?!” Hiccup wondered when Henry had been sneaking around his house to spot Toothless.

“I thought at least my brother was normal but noooo, you had to adopt a dragon while I was away!” Henry persisted as he looked at Hiccup with contempt. “Why can’t you understand that these monsters shouldn’t be allowed to exist!”

“Why can’t you understand that they have emotions just like humans!” Hiccup shot back. “Who are you to decide!” The glare that Hiccup pinned his brother with had Henry taking a step backwards. “You’ll probably never understand.” Hiccup mumbled as he looked at his younger brother. “That’s what dad saw when he cut off contact with you.”’

“Hiccup!” Henry tried to say something but Hiccup cut him off.

“Henry whatever trouble you are in you’ll have to get yourself out. You’ve hurt Astrid and I’m sure that she’d probably kill you if she saw you again. I highly advise that you don’t show your face to me again as well.”

“But we’re brothers!” Henry exclaimed as if that was the answer to everything.

“Yes we are and that’s why I’m letting you leave this town alive.” Hiccup told him seriously. “I will keep being your brother but your belief and your belittlement of the people that you grew up with just burned any bridges you had.”

“You can’t mean that!” Henry tried to reason with Hiccup. “Come on bro!”

“Henry this town is my home.” Hiccup told him. “I’ve put up with you with hopes that you’d change but it looks like that won’t happen. Why don’t you go back to the city where you belong.” Hiccup suggested before walking away from Henry and back towards his house. He was saddened that his little brother couldn’t see what he saw in this town and its inhabitants.

“Hiccup please wait!” Henry shouted as he looked at his brother’s retreating back. “I’m in serious trouble here!”

Hiccup looked back once at Henry before continuing his walk. He didn’t know if his brother was serious or if he just wanted attention but he was done with him. When he got back into his house something caught him by surprise. He raised a brow as he saw an angry vampire that was sopping wet in the middle of his kitchen. “I’m afraid to ask, but what happened?” He mumbled as he saw Dagur try to dry her with his dish towel.

 

**AN2: The next chapter will be next week as I need to finish HTTYD-Star Wars: Eclipse**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Who wanted more!!!!! (Cups ears to hear readers)**

**Chapter 15**

  
Hiccup looked to Dagur who was trying to dry off his sister and then at Astrid who was still watching Heather with some suspicion but not the will to kill that he had noticed during her bloodlust. There was obviously something going on between these two that he hadn’t figured out yet. Hiccup went to the well-hidden linen closet and took out a large beach towel as well as a robe. He handed them to Heather while asking “How did you even get in here?” Meanwhile Toothless had gotten bored and hopped off the table. The little dragon fluttered in the air for a moment before yipping at the vampires and disappearing up the stairs.

“Was that a….” Heather mumbled as she dried her hair. “Yes” the other three in the room stated. Astrid had gotten used to the little dragon after her initial scare and actually found it cute that the chubby small dragon tried to bite her ponytail. “But weren’t dragons……..”

“Yes” The other three answered again. Astrid had noticed that Dagur was alright with seeing Toothless. He even called him Little T. Astrid mused how Dagur had encountered the small dragon and nearly missed Heather’s answer and Hiccup’s incredulous look.

“You came in through the chimney…….” Hiccup repeated as he looked between Dagur and Heather. “I guess like brother like sister then.” He mumbled before getting out a bottle of wine from the cabinet. “I’m assuming that this will be a long explanation.”

“Oh Hiccup is bringing out the good stuff!” Dagur giggled as both Astrid and Heather shot him a look now. “What!!!! You know I like fine wines!” Dagur replied. “It’s just that Hiccup has some really good ones!”

“But we can’t get drunk.” Astrid stated.

“That’s no reason to deny the finer things in life.” Dagur told her with a flourish. “And we have a lot of ground to cover. Might as well get comfy.”

The group of three vampires and human dragon trainer, minus the dragon, ended up in the living room as Hiccup filled their glasses. Heather sat in the fluffy robe Hiccup had provided her. She had asked why he kept his linen closet so secret and Hiccup told her that it had to do with several Terrible Terrors trying to snuggle into his towels on cold days.

“Okay so where do we start?” Dagur asked. “I’m sure we all want to get to the bottom of the whole lost love thing but I got to wonder why you were so wet sis.”

Heather let out a cough as she was trying to hide her blush. “I should have been more careful when snooping on Henry.” She said while looking a bit embarrassed. She had always stressed to her little bat to be aware of her surroundings and she ended up ignoring her own advice. “I was spying on Henry when he was meeting with what I could only assume was a loan shark when one of his goons got me from behind.”

“A…… A loan shark?” Astrid asked hesitantly. “So he was really after money.” She should have known, she should have seen the signs earlier her mind supplied. It gave her a mental kick when she started connecting the dots. Henry’s eagerness to go out with her, their relationship moving so fast. ‘How could she be so stupid?’ She asked herself. She had seen many romance scams when she had first become wealthy. Gigolos had been eyeing her at country clubs when they heard the news that she was a Nouveau riche at the time. ‘Because he looked so much like your lost love.’ Her mind answered back in an accusing voice. ‘You let your guard down just because you were so hopeful that this might have been your second chance at a happily ever after and when he plied you with pretty words you fell hard.’ Even her mind was giving her harsh answers. Astrid was pulled out of her musings when Hiccup laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey are you alright?” He asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

“I don’t know…” She told him honestly. “I just need to process all of this without trying to kill a certain redhead.” She then turned back to Heather who had stopped and was also staring at her worriedly. “Please continue” She told the other vampire and took a large gulp of her wine.

Heather looked at her for a second longer before saying “The last thing I remembered was that shady guy Krogan telling his goon to ‘get rid of me’. Next time I woke up I was shoved into a smelly burlap sack and tossed into a lake.” Heather groaned. It was embarrassing that a human had gotten the drop on her. Even more embarrassing that the man was just hired muscle.

“Well that would explain………” Dagur gestured towards his sister’s damp hair and grumpy mood.

“How did you get out?” Astrid and Hiccup asked simultaneously. Heather helped herself to a bit more wine as she had drank most of her glass already. The frustration was noticeable on her face. “I didn’t, at least not without some help. The sack was weighed down with cinder blocks. Who even keeps a few pairs of cinder blocks in their cars?!”

Hiccup thought for a moment when something clicked. “So your boyfriend helped you out.” He said as he got heather to blush.

“How did you…. What did you….. HOW?!” Heather sputtered.

“Well assuming you got here so fast I’m thinking that they dumped you in the lake on the preserve.” Hiccup deduced. “It’s not so far from here and well… Fishlegs does live there.”

“Wait what?! Hiccup you’re not making sense.” Astrid mumbled. “How could Fishlegs be living in a lake?”

“Astrid, seriously…. Think about his name.” Dagur snickered. “Fish…. Legs….. And this town……”

“ARE YOU SAYING HEATHER’S BOYFRIEND IS A MERMAID!!” Astrid exclaimed as her eyebrows nearly vanished above her hairline once it clicked.

“Merman to be precise.” Hiccup chuckled. “He was pretty blunt when he chose the name Fishlegs.”

“I see…..” Astrid mumbled while Heather still blushed. She should have honestly expected such a thing as mermaids or mermen to exists after the whole dragon thing, and learning that Drago’s green thumb came from his pixie powers, as well as the twins clashing because they were opposite elements. “Any other supernatural beings I should know about?” She asked as so far she could count on one hand how many humans she knew.

“A few more.” Hiccup casually told her. “And yes the human part of the town knows about the supernatural part and the dragons.” he added.

“Right, so Fishlegs helped me get out of the water and I told him to look out for Krogan and his goons.” Heather stated. “Afterwards I flew straight towards where I could sense Dagur.”

“Heather, I need to ask….” Astrid looked her sire straight in the eyes. “Did you kill Hendrik because he was also planning something like this?”

“No” Heather told her bluntly. “It was much, much worse.”

_\-----------Flashback--------------_

_September 1863 - Somewhere in Essex_

“Why did we have to come out to this drab place again?” Heather asked Astrid as the ladies, dressed in their petticoats and shawls walked through the Highstreet. It was Fall now in England and bare trees displayed their branches waiting for new leaves to sprout. The brown and orange leaves blew past them on the sidewalk as a cold gust of air had the ladies pull their shawls tighter.

“Because it was you who wanted to send a letter to your brother.” Astrid argued. “And you know how far the post office is. Leaving a lady to travel such a distance unaccompanied is just not done.” She added in a posh voice that caused Heather’s brow to twitch.

“Why is this era so repressed?” Heather muttered. “An unaccompanied woman eliciting such a scandal.” She laughed but kept her voice down as there were still people on the street. They would surely think her mad and dump her in an asylum if they heard her. Sure she could escape by flying through the bars but still, she was a lazy vampire during this time of year and it would be too much trouble. “But what I meant was why did we come back to this island?”

“I always found the rural countryside to be beautiful.” Astrid told her as she hailed a horse-drawn cab. “Besides didn’t we live in Ireland for a while as well?”

“And that’s where I found out how much I hated the cold.” Heather grumbled as they stepped into the carriage. “At least the manor is far from town that the people here don’t ask too many questions. They are just happy about the extra labor we provided when renovating it.”

“It was quite a steal for a manor that big.” Astrid laughed.

“That’s because it’s situated right next to a graveyard!” Heather bluntly stated. No matter where they went, people would always be superstitious.

Astrid rolled her eyes at her friend as the carriage ride went on. It was a few days later that things started changing and it was all because of the appearance of that man.

_\---------End Flashback-------_

Dagur’s phone rang causing Heather to pause in her tale. He quickly answered it with “Hiiiii honey!!”

Dagur cringed as the others could hear Mala screeching “Don’t you hi honey me!”

“But Darling!! Sweety!!” Dagur tried to think what he had done wrong now. He held the phone away from his ear as Mala’s voice said from the other side “I COME HOME TO EMPTY FOOD CONTAINERS ON THE TABLE AND DIRTY DISHES IN THE SINK!”

“I can explain!” Dagur quickly said as to not rouse anymore of his wife’s ire.

“It had better be damn good!”

“AstridwentintobloodlustandtriedtokillHenry.”

“Say that again?” Mala groaned. “Wait where are you?”

“At Hiccup’s with my sister and Astrid.” Dagur answered.

“Is Henry dead?” Mala then asked. “No wait I’ll get the juicy details from Snotlout or Throk. I’ll pick up some snack and be there in fifteen.” She hung up before Dagur could say anything else and he just looked at the others “My wife says she’s coming.”

“I’ll get another glass and more wine then.” Hiccup stated as he stood up.

Mala, true to her word, arrived within fifteen minutes at Hiccup’s door. She held up a grocery bag as Hiccup handed her a glass. “Take a seat.” He gestured to the two plush couches in his living room. Mala graciously thanked Hiccup and took a seat next to Dagur where she whispered “You are still doing the dishes when we get home.”

“Yes honey.” Dagur gulped.

“Right where was I.” Heather thought for a moment before continuing her tale.

_\---------Flashback--------_

_September 1863 - Somewhere in Essex_

The doorbell rang a few days later and when Astrid answered the door she was greeted with the sight of neatly combed and slicked back red hair that was attached to a handsome man. “Morning miss. I hope I’m not disturbing you on this fine day.” The man said as he introduced himself as Hendrik Murray, an investigator from London. “Pardon me Miss Astrid but are you the owner of this estate?” The man asked after Astrid had introduced herself.

“Astrid, who is at the door?” Heather’s voice could be heard as she came down the stairs and then laid eyes on Hendrik.

“Miss” Hendrik greeted her equally.

“Heather, this is Inspector Murray.” Astrid introduced. “He seems to be in search of something.”

“Well invite the man in then.” Heather stated. “We always have time for the local constabulary. I will go put on some tea.”

“My friend is slightly forceful.” Astrid mumbled as she stepped aside and bid Hendrik to enter. “But please do join us for some tea.”

The man nodded as Astrid led the way to the living room where a fire burned warmly in the hearth. Heather appeared within a few minutes with a tea set on a tray.

“Forgive me if this might sound rude but are you ladies the only occupants of this house?” Hendrik asked. Astrid and Heather looked at each other before saying “We are.”

“And have you ladies seen anything suspicious around these parts at night?”

“I can’t say that we have.” Heather answered as they all sipped their tea.

“What is this about Inspector?” Astrid then asked as she was getting slightly suspicious.

“Well there have been several cases of body snatching in the cemetery not far from here.” Hendrik told them. “Your estate is closest to the scene of the crimes.”

_\--------End Flashback--------_

“HOLD UP!” Dagur suddenly chimed in. “Body snatching?! What does that have to do with the whole killing the fiance thing?”

“Well nothing.” Heather stated. “It just gave the Inspector reason to stay in Essex and visit the manor often.” She then glanced at Astrid “Most were just blatant excuses to visit you.”

“We fell in love.” Astrid reasoned. “You even decided to chaperone.”

“As what was expected of society at that time.” Heather stated. “And I agree he was in love with you, until you told him your secret.”

“He was absolutely fine with me being a vampire!” Astrid argued. She could still remember how understanding Hendrik had been. Heather tapped her head and mumbled “Empathy remember. I know what I read off of him.”

“He…..He….” Astrid mumbled while frowning. She knew Heather didn’t particularly like to tap into that skill as it sometimes gave her headaches. “What did you sense?” She finally asked.

“After you told him there was a shift in his feelings almost immediately. The love was slowly replaced with suspicion, then loathing. It only became stronger as the wedding date neared.” Heather confessed. That night when there was such a storm and you went to check if all the shutters had been shut Hendrik confronted me in the drawing room. Heather bit her lip as this was the hardest part. “He didn’t know I was also a vampire. You just told him about yourself remember. So he thought I was human.” The words still rang through her head at what had happened that night. “Heather you need to get out of this house.” Hendrik had told her. “Evil plagues it.”

The hairs on my neck stood on edge when I heard that. He was convinced that I was in the service of some monster, an unholy abomination he called you Astrid.” Heather stated solemnly as Astrid gasped. He then pulled out a stake from his coat and showed it to me. “Tonight I end it.” Heather remembered him saying. Astrid’s hands trembled as she listened. For years she had wanted an explanation and now that she was getting it she thought that she might not be able to bear the betrayal. “Astrid, I’m sorry, but he went on about how he could never marry you and that you would damn his soul and everyone else’s you came in contact with.”

“He was….. He was……” Astrid closed her eyes for a moment and tried to catch her breath. “He was going to kill me?”

“And apparently drag your body through town to show them a demon in disguise.” Heather stated mournfully. “I’m not sorry for what I did. I am however sorry that I ruined our long friendship by doing it.” Astrid was breathing hard at this moment and Hiccup carefully put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but when she saw that it was Hiccup she calmed down.

“Astrid can you hear me?” Hiccup asked tentatively. “I think you might be going into shock.”

“Take her to get some rest.” Heather said before standing up. “She’ll need more blood when she comes out of it.”

“You’re leaving?” Hiccup asked confused.

“She’ll need space for now. This whole thing might have been too much for her to handle.” Heather stated. “Besides I trust you enough with my little bat.” She then winked at Hiccup as if she knew some secret even he didn’t know yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: (Eats cookies)**

**Chapter 16**

  
Hiccup started doing the dishes after he had placed Astrid in bed. Toothless was already lazing on one of the fluffy pillows with his paws in the air and sleeping soundly. He had taken one last look at the sleeping blond on the small dragon before heading back down. So many secrets had been revealed in the past few hours he mused as he started drying the wine glasses. No one would blame Astrid for going into shock. His doorbell rang just as he was drying the last glass. Hiccup dried off his hands as he walked to his front door and when he opened it he was greeted with the sight of Camicazi, punk hairstyle and all, in uniform. “I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.” Hiccup invited her in.

“Not particularly.” Camicazi mumbled. “It’s about this afternoon and Fishlegs already filled me in about what happened to his girlfriend.”

“Coffee, tea?” Hiccup asked as they took a seat.

“No, but thanks.” Cami told him. “I was wondering if I could borrow Shimmer.”

“Shimmer just had babies. She’s pretty territorial right now.” Hiccup told her. “Even I couldn’t get close.”

“Darn, it would have been helpful to have a Changewing in this situation.” Cami told Hiccup.

“What are you trying to do?”

“These loan sharks that invaded this town have to go.” Camicazi stated.

“Cami you know dragons don’t eat humans.” Hiccup told her. “They get heartburn.”

“But those guys don’t know that.” Camicazi stated. “After what happened with Heather I know they have no qualms about killing.”

“Can’t you arrest them for attempted murder then?” Hiccup asked.

“Wish it was that simple. Heather isn’t registered and there isn’t even proof that she even exists.” Cami told him somewhat in awe. “Hypothetically speaking, she’ll need at least a fake, but very convincing, identity that’s registered at City Hall. I can’t charge someone for attempted murder of somebody that doesn’t exist.”

“It’s a pretty big mess.” Hiccup told her.

“But not as big as when you got Toothless. I think we can contain this.” Camicazi stated. “The only problem is Henry.”

“What’s the problem?” Hiccup asked confused. Cami sighed before answering “Technically Astrid was the one that assaulted Henry. It doesn’t matter what he did. I can’t prove a scam unless she actually paid him and if he were to press charges for assault I’d have to bring Astrid in.” Hiccup sucked in a breath “But he played her.”

“Don’t get me wrong Hiccup, I completely agree with Astrid. I hate to say this but your brother is a douchebag and I’d have hit him where the sun don’t shine. Still, the fact remains that it was Astrid who attacked him. I’m not liking this any more than you are but if he gets it into his mind to press charges then I’ll have no choice but to arrest her.” Cami told him sadly.

Hiccup rubbed his temples “Is there anything you can do?”

“The loan sharks are in the wind for now but I think they are still in town, they wouldn’t leave without their money. Henry’s cooped up at the biker bar on third street.” Camicazi told him. “So far the townsfolk are on Astrid’s side and have been steering clear of your brother. I doubt Henry will even be welcomed at Viggo’s now. You know how those werewolves are with pack mentality and they really like Astrid.” Hiccup nodded and then said with a sigh “You know I spoke to Henry earlier. I honestly don’t know what happened to him.”

“You don’t know or you won’t admit it.” Camicazi countered. She hated confronting Hiccup like this but it had to be said. “He’s your brother and I know you’ll always have a soft spot from him but the signs were there since High School.”

Hiccup had his hands in his hair as he lied back on the couch. “He was pretty clear with his rhetoric.” Hiccup told her. “I’ll be honest with you, I thought moving to the city might do him some good, you know. He was cooped up in this town with supernatural beings all his life and maybe seeing the world a bit would help him.”

“It actually had the opposite effect I’m guessing.” Cami spoke.

“He was a loner in High School and left immediately after graduation. Dad nearly had a conniption.” Hiccup thought back to how his younger brother behaved in school and how his father had blown a gasket when he packed up his stuff. “Mom had supported him as any mother would.” Hiccup told Cami “But I doubt she’ll want to see this side of him. She’d be really disappointed.”

“You know the incident with Fishlegs’ sister Amara made me distance myself from him.” Camicazi spoke sadly. ‘How could he forget.’ Hiccup thought. It had been the gossip of the town for a week.

_\-----------Flashback----------_

_Their High School years_

Hiccup had shoved Henry into a locker door when he had found out. “Hey bro chill!” Henry had gasped out. By this time Hiccup was already a Senior while Henry was a Sophomore.

“Chill?! Chill! Henry do you even realize what you did?!” Hiccup had growled at his brother.

“Dude, seriously it was no big deal!”

“No big deal?! No big deal?!” I had Fishlegs, my best friend might I add, glowering at me for what you did!” Hiccup shouted as the hallway had quieted down. “How dare you take his little sister on a date and leave her to walk home!”

“Oh come on! She’s using those feet for something!” Henry protested which earned him a slap. It was well known that Fishlegs and his family moved here in the middle of Hiccup’s Senior year. The two became best friends later on and things had been going rather well when Henry had started dating Amara. That was until he found out she was a mermaid.

“You left a fifteen-year-old girl to walk home from makeout point in the dead of night!!” Hiccup growled as his eyes conveyed how angry he was at his brother. “What in Thor’s name made you do that?!”

“She was just a freak!” Henry retaliated as he pushed Hiccup off of him. “She shouldn’t have acted human if she wasn’t.” Things had pretty much escalated from there. Camicazi, Henry’s best friend and his fellow Sophomore, at the time had made her feelings of his deplorable actions quite known during lunch that day. That year friendships and crushes had been broken.

_\-----------End Flashback--------------_

Hiccup knew Cami had had a bit of a crush on Henry when they had met in Freshman year. Things changed later when they had become ‘just’ friends but even that friendship had been broken.

“Hiccup I got to go.” Cami told him as she was still on duty. “Also think you could get Astrid to the twins’ tonight? The town thought she might use some cheering up.” Hiccup raised a brow and told Camicazi he’ll see what he could do.

It was an hour or so later when Hiccup went to check up on Astrid to find her awake and looking blankly out of the window. He quickly went to her side and checked on her health. Astrid didn’t say much when Hiccup asked if he should get her one of the bloodpacks Dagur had brought over.

“You know……” She whispered while still looking blankly out of the window. “I thought things would be different.”

“How so?” Hiccup asked hesitantly as he sat on the bed.

“My mama always told me I’d know who the person was that I was destined for.” Astrid whispered. “Like a foolish child I kept believing that even after I was turned. I don’t know now though. She might have been wrong.”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond but Astrid just kept going. “You know, my mama was a seamstress in France. She fell in love with a dock worker.” Astrid mumbled. “They fell in love, married and had two children. Then the wars started. My younger brother got killed, mama couldn’t keep her shop open and father got laid off. We were penniless, papa kept using the money we managed to get for alcohol as no one would hire him. The docks didn’t need more workers, the army wouldn’t take him because of his injuries and then they got sick. There was no money left for a doctor.”

“I’m sorry Astrid.”

“Don’t be.” She told Hiccup. “It was a long time ago. But I often wondered why my mama didn’t leave. She and papa fought when he was drunk but she kept insisting that he was her love.” Astrid mumbled. “I couldn’t stand that they fought so much but I was working in the palace at that time and trying to support them with my wages. I often wondered what kept my mama going. She insisted that the man she fell in love with was in there.” Astrid was hunched forward as Hiccup gently rubbed her shoulder.

“I thought Hendrik was the one for me when I met him.” Astrid said softly. “He was kind, charismatic and he genuinely cared about others. I had hoped by telling him what I was that we could spend eternity together.” Astrid tried to dry her tears. “I really thought he was the one for me as mama used to say but it was all just a silly fable.”

“Astrid you shouldn’t give up on love.” Hiccup told her gently.

“Why not?!” Astrid asked as her watery eyes settled on Hiccup. “Henry only used me to get money! I spend more than a century hoping to find the man I fell in love with only to find out that he was going to kill me before our wedding!” Astrid shouted. “My heart has been toyed with! The love I gave both of these men has been trampled on! I was stupid to trust either of them!” She muttered lowly. “Love really is blinding and fickle.” Hiccup had enveloped Astrid in a hug at this point and was rubbing small circles on her back. “Hiccup do you think I should give up?” Astrid mumbled as her face was against his shoulder. The spurns of both Hendrik and henry stung freshly in her mind.

“No….No….. Astrid, never give up.” Hiccup whispered. “You should never give up.” Astrid sighed as she leaned against Hiccup.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was still afternoon when Astrid came down and took a seat in Hiccup’s kitchen. She watched him for a moment as he was twirling pizza dough. “You’re really good at that.” She stated causing Hiccup to startle and the pizza dough to land on his face.

“I didn’t even hear you come down the stairs!” Hiccup told her surprised as he peeled off the dough. Heck, he hadn’t even heard her pull out a chair.

“It’s a vampire thing.” Astrid blushed slightly. “It took me a while to perfect.” She still remembered Heather having her climb so many squeaky stairs until she could do it soundlessly. Hiccup had gotten back to pizza making while Astrid watched. Neither saw the little black dragon sneaking on the other side of the counter. Once the pizza bottom was finished Hiccup turned around to grab the sauce and cheese only to find Toothless lapping up all the tomato sauce. “Toothless!!” Hiccup admonished causing Astrid to stifle a giggle. The small dragon’s head was covered in sauce while a pink tongue lapped it up. “You have got to lay off the sauce bud.” Hiccup groaned. Astrid guessed that this had happened before.

She asked while Hiccup cleaned the squirming black scaly mass up with a wet cloth “So how did you two meet?”

“It was an accident actually.” Hiccup told her.

“How does someone meet a dragon by accident?” Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle and then thought back.

_\----------Flashback------------_

_Sometime after Henry had left Berk_

Hiccup knocked on his parents’ front door. From inside he could hear “Honeybuns could you get that?” A pair of heavy footsteps followed and when the door opened he saw his dad with a frilly apron on that read ‘Kiss the cook’.

“HICCUP!” Stoick exclaimed before wrapping Hiccup in a bone-crushing hug.

“Dad….need...to…..breathe!” Hiccup rasped causing a sheepish Stoick to quickly put Hiccup back down. “So honeybuns??” Hiccup asked when he had caught his breath and walked into the house. He could have sworn he saw his father blush but with the big bushy red beard it was hard to tell.

“Your mother’s trying out new nicknames she picked up during her travels.” Stoick told him. “So how is house hunting going? You know you could always move back here if it’s troublesome.”

“It’s actually going fine.” Hiccup told him. “I actually put down a deposit on one yesterday so I came to get the rest of my stuff.”

“Snickerdoodle, is that Hiccup!!” They heard from the second floor.

“Snickerdoodle???!” Hiccup silently mouthed as his father facepalmed. “Is this her way of telling you she wants to spice things up?” Hiccup then asked with a laugh.

“HICCUP!!” Stoick shouted as the blush was quite noticeable now. Hiccup couldn’t stop laughing. He hadn’t seen his father this flustered since Gobber and he had accidentally walked into them making out on the couch when he had been eight. “Get a room.” Gobber had joked. He remembered his eight-year-old-self asking quite loudly ‘what get a room’ meant.

“I’ll go see how mom is.” Hiccup told his still flustered father as he started making his way upstairs. He found his mother in the bedroom busy packing. “You’re leaving so soon?” Hiccup asked as he stood in the doorway.

“Hiccup!” Valka turned around. She quickly closed the gap and hugged her son before swatting his shoulder. “You should come more often! Especially since I got a new assignment. Your father will get lonely.”

“You know I will, and a new one already?” Hiccup asked. “You just got back two weeks ago.”

Valka sighed. “I know Hiccup, but this is important.” She motioned for Hiccup to hand her a pile of clothing.

“Is that why you’ve been trying to clue dad in on you know……” Hiccup let the question hang causing his mother to laugh.

“I’ve been trying to clue him in since this morning.” She muttered. “....So dense….” Hiccup heard her mumbled as she packed her toiletries.

“I think I might have clued him in.” Hiccup chimed up as Valka was trying to get the suitcase to close. Hiccup sat on it while asking “Geeze mom what have you got in here? A dragon?”

“NO!” Valka said far too loudly before she composed herself. “I mean no, no dragon. Just lady stuff.” She added and then let out a soft curse. “I forgot to pack my combat boots.” She mumbled as she picked up some well worn black leather combat boots.

“Mom aren’t you just going to a conference?” Hiccup asked. She had always told him that they were zoology conferences that she had to attend.

“You can never be too prepared Hiccup.” She told him. Hiccup raised a brow and then thought back to some of the weird things he’d seen his mom pack over the years, including a crowbar. Before Valka could say anything more an alarm sounded through the room. She quickly scrambled to a small sleek tablet that was on the nightstand. Valka said something in what Hiccup thought might have been Hungarian or Russian but it didn’t sound pleasant. “Hiccup honey, mom has to go take care of something urgent.” She told him before quickly making her way out of the room. “Honey I’m going out real quick! Emergency!”

“OKAY!” He could hear his father’s voice boom. He quickly came down the stairs and saw his father take a tray of cookies out of the oven before Stoick spotted something. “Hiccup I’m going out as well!” He told Hiccup as he grabbed the decorative staff Valka always seemed to carry with her. “Valka you forgot……” The door slammed shut and Hiccup was left in the living room wondering what in Thor’s name had just happened. Making a quick decision he also ran out the door and after his father. Stoick wasn’t a man you could miss and Hiccup easily saw his father head into the woods behind the house. Hiccup kept his distance as he followed, wondering where his parents had run off to and how there was an emergency in the forest. He hid behind a large tree trunk when his father ran into a clearing where he saw his mother face off against four men dressed in camouflage.

“Give it up Thuggory!” Hiccup could hear his mother shout. The men she was facing off against looked young. He’d guess them to be around his age. “Just leave the dragons alone!”

‘DRAGONS?!’ Hiccup’s mind screamed. Supernatural beings living in the town was one thing, but even he never thought that dragons still existed. ‘Didn’t they go extinct thousands of years ago?’ He thought as he noticed several small cages behind the men with creatures in it. His father had run up to his mother by that time and handed her her staff.

“Who’s the old man?” The guy his mom called Thuggory joked.

“Watch your tongue! I can still take you!” Stoick growled causing the four young men to laugh.

“You’ve gone too far coming onto this reserve Thuggory.” Valka said as she took a battle stance.

“Tsssk” Thuggory huffed. “Don’t get a big head Dr. Haddock. “These dragons were company policy before you showed up!” Hiccup overheard before his parents suddenly charged at what he guessed where poachers. They took Thuggory and his men by surprise with the sudden charge. Stoick landed on two of the men while Valka was trading blows with Thuggory.

“GO!” Hiccup saw Thuggory quickly order the fourth man who grabbed a burlap sack with something squirming in it from the top of one of the cages.

His father stood up as quickly as a burly man could and chased after the fleeing man, but the poacher had the advantage. They were heading right toward where Hiccup was hiding though. Hiccup still behind the tree heard the footsteps getting closer and stuck out his foot causing the poacher to stumble and fall towards the ground. The sack the man had been carrying flew out his hand and landed not so far away. A small black wiggling snout stuck out.

“HICCUP?!” Stoick exclaimed as he caught up. His eyebrows had shot up upon seeing his son.

“We’ll talk later.” Hiccup told him. He had a million questions. The poacher groaned causing Stoick to sit on him while Hiccup approached the sack.

“Careful son.” Stoick said as the poacher gasped under him.

“Is mom alright?” Hiccup asked as he saw a small tied up black dragon in the sack. The dragon’s green eyes landed on Hiccup as he untied the ropes holding the reptile’s paws, wings and maw closed.

“Valka’s just fine.” Stoick told him from where he could see his wife knocking Thuggory out with her staff. Hiccup held the small dragon in front of him when the bonds had been taken off. The sharp green eyes focussed on Hiccup.

“Careful son. That’s a Night Fury.”

“What’s a Night Fu-AAH!” Hiccup shouted as he ducked because a fireball went flying past his ear. He looked back at the small dragon in his hands. “Temperamental aren’t you?” He asked as the dragon let out a huff.

_\----------End Flashback------------_

“Only you would pick up a temperamental dragon.” Astrid told him once Hiccup had finished his story. Toothless, now clean, had made himself at home on Hiccup’s head.

“Well at least mine doesn’t try to eat me like Hookfang does to Snotlout.” Astrid raised a brow but then asked “So your mom managed the preserve before you?”

“Yeah and she goes around the world gathering the dragons that had escaped from the genetics labs that were raided.” Hiccup told Astrid. “I know it sounds like a wild movie plot but it’s true.”

“So she’s like Indiana Jones?” Astrid joked.

“You know, I asked her that myself.” Hiccup stated. “She said, I don’t have a whip but a grappling hook, and then winked.”

“So how did your mom know that there was an emergency?” Astrid couldn’t help but ask.

“Well the preserve doesn’t have fences but it does have sensors. If a dragon were to leave the large preserve an alarm would sound. It also sounds if people enter the area and don’t have the special pins that the alarm system recognizes.” Hiccup tells her and taps a small dragon pin on his collar. Astrid nodded. “So what happens now?” She asked.  
“Now I put the pizza in the oven and ask you if you’re free tonight. Cami came by and told me to get you to the twins. I think they may want to cheer you up.”

“I’m free.” Astrid told him. ‘It’s not like I’m dating that slimeball conman after today.’ She then noticed Hiccup’s expression. “Why do you look worried?”

“The twins……… they must have been plotting.” She heard him mutter. “It’s never good when they plot.”

“Oh right….” She had heard about some of the twins’ plots. Yak tipping, setting the Mayor’s beard on fire, something involving a vat of superglue and Mildew’s sheep, setting the Mayor’s pants on fire, and some type of boar pit.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm back!!!! Sooo busy this month!  (falls asleep)**

**Chapter 18**

Astrid smoothed out an old dress that she had kept in her closet. And by old she meant something from the 50’s. It was a cute blood red dress that she had fallen in love with when she saw it in the store window at the time and she had taken great care of it. ‘I think they now call it an Audrey Hepburn style dress.’ Her mind mused as she remembered it just being called a swing dress. “Oh how the times change.” Astrid mumbled while giving herself one last look in the mirror. The twins had called Hiccup that afternoon and insisted that Astrid and he dress up. “Just what are you two planning?” She wondered aloud as her doorbell rang.

Hiccup had dropped her off home when she stated that she’d need some things to get ready for whatever the twins got in their heads. Her handbag even included a first aid kit and a small fire extinguisher, just in case. She answered the door to see Hiccup’s eyes widen. “Astrid you look amazing.” He stated breathlessly. She blushed at his compliment and went to instinctively tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when she forgot that she had done all her hair up in a french twist braid.

“Thank you Hiccup.” Astrid told him as she looked him up and down while they walked to his car. Hiccup had donned black slacks along with a white button-up shirt and a blazer. Astrid’s eyes went to the pale expanse of collarbone and neck that peeked out from the two buttons Hiccup left open. She quickly averted her eyes and gave herself a mental slap. ‘Bad Astrid! Bad!’ She told herself. ‘He’s a friend. You don’t need to fantasize about drinking his blood.’ She thought as Hiccup held the door for her open.

‘But you want to.’ Another part over her brain answered and Astrid wondered when three became a crowd in her head. ‘You so desperately want a taste.’ The inner voice sounded smug and teasing.

‘I do not!’ Astrid mentally clapped back and then her mind shouted ‘OUCHIE!’

“Astrid are you alright?” Hiccup asked. That caused Astrid to snap out of her musings and look at Hiccup in confusion. “I’m fine. Why?”

“Well you’ve been pretty quiet there.” he told her.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Astrid mumbled. Hiccup nodded, it had been a day full of revelations. He stopped the car once he’d parked outside of the twins before turning to Astrid “Look, if you don’t want to go then it’s alright. I can just tell the twins you aren’t up for it.”

Astrid looked at Hiccup for a moment and was debating internally. “Let’s go.” She finally said. “I could use some cheering up right about now.”

Hiccup nodded as he stepped out of the car and held the door open for her. Astrid blushed and thanked Thor it was night as it wouldn’t be so obvious. She could sense a difference in the chivalry Henry and Hiccup showed. It felt more like Henry did it because he wanted to impress her while Hiccup was being a gentleman because he wanted to be. Even dressed up she could still see the same old Hiccup who would be covered in grease stains at the end of the workday and enjoying every minute of it.

And that was when that annoying voice in her head came back. ‘Astrid and Hiccup sitting in a tree.’ it sang. ‘K-I-S-S-OUCH!’ She smirked at the mental kick she gave and wondered if she was going to feel a migraine tomorrow from it. She felt something wriggling in her handbag and looked down to see Toothless’ head sticking out.

“Hiccup, your dragon is in my bag.” She stated as she saw that the small dragon had a white bow around his neck and was giving her a gummy smile.

“Eh……. yeah….” Hiccup scratched his head as he chuckled. “He crept in there while we were driving. He was getting kind of restless at home and wanted to come along.” Astrid laughed as the little black dragon looked at her with wide green eyes. She gave Toothless a scratch on his head and wondered how she hadn’t felt the extra weight in her bag. ‘Had she been that distracted?’ She thought.

‘Yup’ that annoying voice in the back on her head answered back smugly.

Astrid’s eyes widened when they stepped into the twins’ restaurant. “SURPRISE!!” a large group of people shouted, startling Astrid and causing her to turn into her fruitbat form and hide in Hiccup’s mop of hair. She had dropped her bag in shock and Toothless let out a “yip” as he flew out before the bag hit the ground. Hiccup had learned his lesson from last time and he this time picked the fruit bat up and held the little creature in his hands. “Astrid can you change back?” He asked thinking that the bat would fly from his hands and change. He was wrong as Astrid changed back while still in his hands.

“AAAAH!” Hiccup shouted in surprise now as he suddenly fell backwards with a lap full of vampire.

“Eh…….. oeps.” Astrid blushed as she stood up and helped Hiccup up. Both turned when they noticed a flash.

“DAD?!” Hiccup now blushed as he saw both his father and Gobber with cell phones out.

“Yesss son?” Stoick asked as he was putting on the innocent act.

“Did you just take a picture?” Hiccup asked while Astrid wondered how lanky Hiccup could be related to this mountain of a man.

“Nooooo” Stoick said much too quickly.

“We took several.” Gobber laughed.

“Gobber shush!” Stoick muttered.

“Whoopsie daisy.” Gobber said.

Hiccup was still blushing by the time Astrid had met his father. Most of the town had turned up to whatever Ruff and Tuff had planned. He could see Dagur and Mala whispering about something, Throk was at the bar, Alvin was sipping a sex on the beach cocktail while Drago next to him was eyeing the potted cactus in the corner of the room. Hiccup decided not to ask what Drago was up to. The last time he did he got a lecture on the care of tulips. Astrid and he were shown to a table that had a great view of the stage. Heather was at another table with Fishlegs and they both gave Hiccup thumbs up when he looked at them. Hiccup now frowned and wondered what scheme was going on here. They didn’t have to wait long as Ruffnut took the stage.

“LADIES AND GENTS WELCOME TO A VERY SPECIAL NIGHT!!!” Ruffnut shouted in the microphone. “We are all here to cheer up our new bat in town!!” Several cheers came from the crowd while Astrid said “oh boy”.

“So we’ve prepared some acts for tonight from all you folks just for our new member.” Ruffnut’s announcement was met with cheers and even Astrid looked intrigued. “Why don’t we start our night off with our old bat!”

“Hey I’m not old!” Dagur said as he took the stage wearing a glittering vest and a large neon green feather boa around his neck.

“OH MY THOR!” Astrid shouted as she saw what her friend was wearing.

Dagur took the mic and then said “I thought long and hard what I should sing for my friend.” He told the crowd. “Now I’m sure everyone is curious…….” he then indicated for the band to start as a spotlight focused on him. The music started off slow and Dagur brought the mic up “ _At first I was afraid, I was petrified….._ ” he started singing causing the crowd to go wild. “ _Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong. And I learned how to get along._ ” Astrid’s eyes widened as Dagur’s hips began shaking. Hiccup noticed that she was trying to hold back full blown laughter while Mala was wolf whistling. “ _And so you're back. From outer space…_ ” Dagur sang as the music picked up.

“Oh Thor Oh Thor!!!” Astrid couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing like crazy. Toothless who was lazily sitting on their table watched the whole show with confusion. Astrid had tears in her eyes when Dagur started twirling the boa while singing “ _Go on now, go, walk out the door. Just turn around now. 'Cause you're not welcome anymore…_ ” Hiccup also couldn’t keep the smile off his face. When the performance ended Dagur took a dramatic bow before leaving the stage.

“What a performance!!” Ruffnut came back on stage as everyone cheered. “But we’re not done for the night!”

“No?” Several people asked jokingly.

“Oh no no nooo.” Ruffnut smirked. “Why don’t you give it up for our next act “The grooving Vikings!!!” Hiccup nearly spat out his drink as he saw his father, Gobber, and Alvin come on stage wearing white bell-bottoms. Now it was his turn to shout “OH MY THOR!” As the music started and the three men began to sing and dance. “ _Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'. Waitin' for some lover to call. Dialed about a thousand numbers lately. Almost rang the phone off the wall…_ ” Stoick sang as the beat picked up. Gobber took over almost immediately after “ _Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby this evenin'. I need some hot stuff, baby tonight. I want some hot stuff, baby this evenin…._ ” The trio danced and then sang together “ _Gotta have some hot stuff. Gotta have some love tonight. I need hot stuff. I want some hot stuff. I need hot stuff._ ” The crowd cheered and as Hiccup took a large gulp of the red wine in front of him something clicked ‘The whole damn town is trying to play matchmaker here!!’ He was so going to kill the twins.

**AN2: I shall include the names of all the songs and artists used in this fic at the ending. :3 (Dances)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hiccup momentarily excused himself when Ruffnut announced a small intermission. “I’ll be right back.” he told Astrid who merely nodded and was now wearing the feather boa Dagur had draped over her shoulders during one of the acts. Hiccup quickly made his way over to the bar where the twins were shoving some papers at Snotlout. “Hiya Hiccup!” Tuffnut greeted innocently.

“What are you guys trying to pull here?” Hiccup hissed in a low voice.

“Relax Hiccy!” Ruffnut giggled.

“Are you drunk?” Hiccup raised a brow when he looked at Ruff. It wasn’t a lot of times he heard that woman giggle.

“Ruff’s been planning this all day.” Tuffnut told him. “It’s scary how she got all this organized so quickly…….. And she might have had one too many mimosas.”

“I love you brother dearest!” Ruffnut exclaimed causing Tuffnut to make a fake gagging motion.

“See what I mean.” Tuff said as he took a step back from his twin.

“I see.” Hiccup stated. “I also see more than half the town trying to play matchmaker.”

“Well what do you expect” Tuffnut shrugged. “We were all waiting for you to make a move on Astrid. This is just helping you along.”

“Have you ever considered that Astrid might not want to date me?”

“If you believe that you need to head to the loony bin.” Heather said as she approached them. “I’ve known the little bat for more than a century. You’re so very much her type.”

“Be that as it may…….. And I really do want to ask her out…..” Hiccup ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh “don’t you think that this is moving too fast? She just broke up with Henry. Who’s to say she’s even ready for another relationship.”

“You mean she nearly strangled him and almost drained him like a blood bag.” Tuffnut stated casually. “We know, we were there.”

“Kudos!” Ruffnut smiled as she watched the group.

“Sis maybe I should handle the next introduction.” Tuffnut mumbled.

Ruffnut huffed “You don’t have any womanly flair!”

“I do too!............ Wait what?” Tuffnut had gotten confused at this point.

“Look Hiccy…..” Ruffnut pointed her finger at his chest and poked him a couple of times. “Get your behind over there and ask her to dance. Especially this next number.” She then grabbed the microphone on the bar before adding “You’ll never know unless you make a move.” The group shooed him back to the table and when he saw Astrid again he looked rather nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Astrid asked.

“Well…..eh……...uhm……”

“Is it that the town is playing matchmaker?”

“You knew?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid held back a chuckle “It’s kinda hard not to, especially with their choice of songs.”

“I swear I had no idea they were going to do this.”

“Oh, I know.” Astrid winked at Hiccup causing a blush to creep back up on his cheeks. “You wouldn’t have been blushing that badly when your father was performing. And I’m also not against the idea of us dating.”

“You aren’t?!” Hiccup nearly squeaked out.

“Well I do like you and you did confess that you would have asked me out if Henry hadn’t beaten you to it.” Astrid told him. “You’ve been there for me, and while I do need some time to deal with my recent breakup I don’t see a problem with us getting to know each other a bit more intimately.”

“I just…. I just thought it might be too soon.” Hiccup confessed.

“Hiccup I’m more than 150 years old.” Astrid stated. “I’ve seen a lot of wonderful would-be-couples and missed opportunities over the years. The thing I learned from them is, that you have to take the bull by the horns and go for it.”

“AND WE ARE BACK!” Ruffnut announced cheerfully on the stage. “Our next act is quite a show stopper! May I present Mr. Fishlegs Ingerman!!!” Ruffnut introduced as Fishlegs walked on stage dressed in a classy tuxedo. ‘It’s now or never.’ Hiccup gulped as the music started to play. “Astrid would you like to dance?” Hiccup asked as Fishlegs sang “ _When marimba rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway._ ”

“I would love to.” Astrid smiled as she accepted Hiccup’s invitation. Hiccup and Astrid got into position as the song continued. “ _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more._ ” Fishlegs deep voice filled the room as Hiccup placed his hand on Astrid’s waist and she her hand on his shoulder. Their other hands were clasped together as they started dancing.

“Finally some action.” Heather high-fived Tuffnut as they watched Fishlegs croon out the song while Snotlout played the cello with the band.

“ _Like a flower bending in the breeze. Bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me._ ” The song continued as both Astrid and Hiccup were happily swaying on the dancefloor.

“Where did Hiccup learn to tango?” Heather asked Ruffnut. Surprisingly it was Camicazi, seated at the bar, who answered. “Three years of ballroom dancing lessons. I should know. He stepped on my feet often enough when he first started.”

“Well it certainly is paying off now.” Heather laughed.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Henry stumbled out of the small bar, clearly drunk. His tie was loosened and his hair was sticking at odd angles. He was so drunk that he only stumbled as a black sedan stopped in front of him. A window was rolled down and Krogan asked from the back seat while his two goons sat in front “Where’s my money Henry?”

“Huh?” Henry was so out of it that he squinted to get a good look at the person speaking.

“Where is my money!” Krogan hissed as his eyes narrowed. “You should have left the broad broke by now.”

“She dumped me.” Henry muttered before throwing up on the pavement. Krogan growled angrily before ordering his goons to grab their target.

“Not in the car!” Krogan shouted as the two muscled men began manhandling Henry. “I don’t want my leather interior to reek of alcohol and vomit. Throw him in the boot.” The guys nodded and opened the trunk before shoving the still drunk and drowsy Henry in it.

“Hey watch it!!” Henry shouted indignantly as he was enveloped in darkness as the car trunk was slammed shut.

“Where to boss?” The lacky asked once the men were back in the car.

“To the dock.” Krogan stated completely unamused. “Time to sober Haddock up.”

“Gotcha boss.”

“Oh, and drive through as many potholes as you can.” Krogan added as an afterthought.

“Right… gotcha boss.” The men smirked as they started the car again and drive off.

It took about ten minutes to reach the docks and the men dragged Henry out to an abandoned pier. “Hey watchint...ugh.” Henry slurred as he struggled to get free. One of the thugs decided to dunk his head in a barrel of water and when he was let back up he gasped for air.

“I smell like fish!” Henry protested as he coughed up more water.

“He’s sober enough boss!” The man that had dunked him stated.

“Good.” Krogan said as he drew a revolver out of his coat.

“Now Henry where is my money.”

“I…. don’t got it.” Henry managed to sputter as he tried to rear back at the sight of the gun. The two thugs however held him in place.

“Well you see. That’s a bit of a problem for me.” Krogan stated unemotionally.

“I had her wrapped around my finger Krogan. I promise you that!” Henry pleaded. “She found out I lied from my brother and then she went psycho on me!”  
“That is a rather fascinating story.” Krogan said as he pointed the gun at Henry’s head. “Still I don’t see the debt you owe me.”

“What if I can promise you’d be a millionaire! No a billionaire!” Henry shouted. “I’ve found out this freaky town’s true secret!”

Krogan scoffed and did not holster his gun. “Oh really? And what is this secret?” He decided to humor Henry.

“They have dragons! Lots of them in the forest!” Henry admitted. This however caused Krogan and his two goons to burst out in laughter.

“Alright, I have to admit that is the most original ploy any man I’ve met has come up with. Now it’s time for you to die!”

“WAIT! I CAN PROVE IT!” Henry shouted. “My brother has one of those beasts in his house. You get it and sell it then you’d be rich!”

“Well then….” Krogan smirked. “If you’re so adamant to prove it then we should all go have a little _chat_ with that brother of yours.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hiccup parked his car in the garage later that night after he had driven Astrid home. They had stayed later than normal at the Twins. The party had started to die down when Drago, clearly more than tipsy, had grabbed Ruffnut’s microphone and declared that he was ‘King of the Jungle’. Alvin, after filming that for later blackmail, got the man off the stage and into his minivan. It was then that Astrid and Hiccup had decided to call it a night. Toothless had fallen asleep somewhere during the night in Astrid’s handbag and was still snoring away when she lifted the little dragon out when they got to her home.

Hiccup gave a dreamy sigh as he shut off the engine. There was just something about Astrid that got his heart racing. Hiccup carefully picked up Toothless and got his keys to the side entrance of the house out. When the door was unlocked he stepped into the dark kitchen. Toothless gave a small yip before snuggling closer into Hiccup’s clothes. Hiccup knew the layout of the house quite well so he didn’t bother to turn on the lights. He himself stifled a yawn, walking into the living room with the intention of heading upstairs, when a voice caught his attention.

“It’s about time you showed up.” The voice had said in an annoyed tone.

“Henry?” Hiccup asked as he saw a figure stand up from one of his plush couches. “How did yo-....” Hiccup didn’t get to finish the sentence as he was hit over the head from behind. Toothless woke up as Hiccup crashed to the floor and the small dragon let out a plasma blast at the attacker.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD!” A startled voice shouted as the attacker barely managed to dodge the plasma blast.

“Krogan don’t act so surprised!” Henry shouted. “Get that thing!”

“Shut up!” Krogan growled, angry that Henry was ordering him around, as he searched for the black dragon in the dark room. “Henry hit the lights!” Krogan ordered just as Hiccup shouted groggily “Toothless get out of here!” The lights came on and both Henry and Krogan were assaulted by several plasma blasts that they had to dodge from Toothless who was hanging onto the small chandelier in the room. “Toothless go!” Hiccup got up shakily as he kicked Krogan in the shins. Toothless gave Hiccup a worried look and might have been protesting when Hiccup shouted again “GO!”

The small back dragon yipped while flapping his wings and darted out of an open living room window. “Krogan you idiot!” Henry shouted as Krogan managed to pin Hiccup to the carpet. “You left the window open!”

“Shut up!” Krogan rasped as he indicated for Henry to help him.

“Henry! How could you!” Hiccup shouted incensed as he was tied up and left on the floor.

“How could I?! How could I?!” Henry sneered. “I’m just getting myself out of the trouble I’m in just like you suggested!”

“So you’re going to put everyone in town in danger because of it?!” Hiccup muttered as he gave his brother a glare.

“Of course not.” Henry stated. “All I wanted was that beast you had, and maybe any other dragon in the area.”

“You’re mad! Do you seriously think I’d hand you Toothless or the others?!” But Henry paid Hiccup no more mind and instead turned to Krogan who was watching the brothers in silence.

“See I told you.” Henry told Krogan. “This settles my debt.”

“You promised me a dragon.” Krogan stated as he glared at Henry and then gestured to his empty hands. “What do you want me to sell? AIR?!”

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t shut the window we climbed through.” Henry shot back.

“Your debt isn’t cleared until we got these reptiles to sell.” Krogan stated. “My employer might also be intrigued by these things.”

“Well I’m sure we’d be in her good graces is we brought back a couple.” Henry said.

“We?” Krogan however countered. “There is no we.”

“I’m your partner in this Krogan!” Henry argued. “It was my idea after all.”

“This is you paying back the debt you created.” Krogan shot back as his eyes narrowed. “Don’t think that we’re equals. I’d also rather not have a partner who would stab his own brother in the back so easily.” This caused Henry to flinch, sputter, and then shout “These dragons are worth more than the money I owe you. I’m entitled to a piece of the pie!”

“Dragons aren’t some commodity you can just buy and sell!” Hiccup shot back. This however, earned him a kick from Krogan. “Don’t think for a second that I will hand them over quietly.”

“That’s why I had Krogan sent his goons to Astrid’s place.” Henry huffed. “Having her will certainly convince you to give us what we want.” Hiccup noticed that Henry didn’t mention that Astrid was a vampire. ‘Was he in denial or did he simply forget that little titbit?’ Hiccup wondered from his place on the floor. He could smell the alcohol on Henry and thought it might be the latter.

“Henry you cannot be serious!” Hiccup shouted. “You’ve sent goons to Astrid’s place. You dated her, you know her. Don’t you at least still have some feelings for her?!”

“Oh poor naive Hiccup.” Henry sighed as if he couldn’t believe his brother. “Astrid was just a mark. I overheard her phone call and thought she’d be easy money. You don’t know her networth do you?” Henry chuckled. “I did some digging into her background you know. You’d be surprised how much Astrid’s actually worth.”

“Why would that matter!” Hiccup shot back. Henry huffed as if annoyed and then muttered “My brother just had a date with one of this country’s most eligible bachelorettes and he doesn’t even care.”

“There is more to a woman than her bank account you ingrate!” Hiccup shot back.

“Will both of you just stop!” Krogan shouted now. “This is getting us nowhere!” Both Hiccup and Henry fell silent and a few minutes after Krogan’s phone rang. “What!” Krogan shouted into the receiver. “You guys had better have the broad.” Krogan frowned when all he could hear was some rustling and a pained groan. “Sorry boss.” Was said over the phone before the voice at the other end switched to someone more female. “I’m afraid that your men are indisposed right now.” The woman on the other end stated in a cold emotionless voice.

“Who is this?!” Krogan angrily asked.

“What? Are you stupid?” The voice muttered. “You sent these guys and you don’t know who you’re dealing with?”

“What could some broad do.” Krogan now yelled.

“Wow, you really are stupid.” Astrid’s voice could be heard in the now quiet room and Hiccup didn’t doubt for a minute that she wore a smug and amused smile on the other end. “You have five minutes to leave Hiccup’s house and my boyfriend better not be hurt or I’ll have your head on a platter.” The voice turned menacing.

“Who are you to threaten me?” Krogan shot back. “Do you know who I work for!”

“Do you think I care?” Astrid asked before adding “Four minutes now.”

“You……...eh…….. Might want to do what she says.” Hiccup stated. “Henry here knows exactly what she’s capable of.” Henry blanched at the mention of Astrid’s capabilities as if he’d just remembered something.

“Krogan I think we need to get out of here!” He looked at the other man with wide eyes. “She’ll kill us!”

“What are you going on about?!”

“She’s a vampire! She’ll kill us!” Henry explained.

“THREE MINUTES!!” Came from outside Hiccup’s house and both men turned to look out a window to see Astrid standing on Hiccup’s lawn with two slumped bodies behind her. She’d clearly dragged the thugs all the way here.

“She’s playing with us!” Krogan frowned. “Why?”

“Who cares!” Henry shouted as he made his way to Hiccup’s backdoor. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Now see here!” Krogan shouted but followed after Henry leaving Hiccup bound on the floor. “One way or another I will have the money you owe me!”

“ONE MINUTE!!” Astrid counted down and Hiccup could hear footsteps on his front porch as Krogan and Henry’s voices could be heard bickering near his backdoor. He heard the front door open and saw Astrid walk inside as if the two intruders were inconsequential.

“Astrid what are you doing?” Hiccup whispered as he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“That’s so sweet of you Hiccup.” Astrid crouched down and started undoing the ropes holding him. “But there is nothing to worry about.” She gave him a smile and a wink.

“But….”

“The countdown wasn’t for your captors.” Astrid told him as she helped Hiccup up. “It was so that Cami and Heather could get into position.”

“What?” Hiccup asked as he was very confused at the moment.

Astrid laughed and then pointed to the backdoor that led out into the backyard. It was much too quiet and Hiccup saw no trace of Henry or Krogan until he looked outside. There both men were, face down in the grass, with Heather holding them down and Camicazi reading them their rights and handcuffing them. “Dagur and Mala are watching the two unconscious thugs out front.”

“How did you… when did you…..” Hiccup had more questions than answers.

“Toothless flew face first into Alvin, and Alvin thought something might be wrong so he called around.” Astrid explained. “I really really wanted to kill them for hurting you.” Astrid whispered to Hiccup “But you’d be sad if your brother died and that would be me hurting you.”

“Astrid I…..” Hiccup didn’t get to finish as both turned to see Henry show a surprising feat of strength while shouting “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ASTRID!” He managed to surprise Heather, shaking her off of him, and made a grab for the gun that Camicazi had found on Krogan. “YOU DIE!” Henry shouted as he aimed for Hiccup and Astrid who stood in the doorway. Hiccup pushed Astrid out of the line of fire as the gun went off in the split second that Heather struck and knocked Henry out.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted as she got on her feet only to see Hiccup slumped against the counter bleeding heavily. “NOO!”


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: (Punts writersblock all the way to Antartica)  Finally able to write again!!! XD**

**Chapter 21**

Heather’s eyes widened as she heard Astrid’s pained scream after the gunshot and she could smell the blood from here. The old vampire stood there with her hand instinctively wrapped around Henry’s throat trembling in rage at what had just had transpired. ‘She just needed to close her hand. Just close it and she’d crush Henry’s throat.’ She thought. She had no idea that Henry had that much strength left to overpower her for the few seconds it took to fire the gun. It incensed her. She should have had a firmer grip on the man.

“....ther...Heather!” She snapped out of her thoughts that had been turning exceedingly darker when Camicazi started calling her name. There was worry in the Sheriff's voice and she noticed Cami’s hand on her arm. The same arm she was holding an unconscious Henry by the throat with. “Heather…. I need you to let go.” Camicazi told her as she tried to calm the vampire down.

“He deserves to die.” Heather hissed as her eyes turned red in rage. “Sadly it’s not for us to decide.” Camicazi told her as she cuffed Henry. Heather let the man’s unconscious body drop to the ground not caring if he hid his head on something, preferably on something hard. “I’ve already called for backup and an ambulance.” Camicazi stated as both Heather and she hurried to the house to check on Astrid and Hiccup. What they saw there was worrisome. Hiccup lay slumped against the counter and blood was freely pooling on the tiled floor. Astrid was frantic as she tried to stop the flow of blood. Heather stopped in her tracks as she surveyed the scene. “Astrid…. Astrid!” she called out to her little bat but was ignored. Heather carefully crouched down and put a hand on Astrid’s shoulder.

Astrid gave a slight flinch and Heather saw the tear tracks on her face when she turned to look at her. “Help me….” Astrid whispered while trying to suppress a sob. “Please…”

“Astrid……. Don’t worry.” Camicazi tried to calm her down. “An ambulance is already on the way.”

“We don’t have that much time!” Astrid responded as more tears rolled down her cheeks. “He…. He’s……” She couldn’t bring herself to utter anymore as she tried to still stem the blood flow.

“His heartbeat is growing weaker.” Heather explained to Cami as she started helping Astrid sit Hiccup up straighter so that blood wouldn’t start filling his lungs. “Both Astrid and I can hear it. The bullet punctured his lung.”

“Surely we can get him to the hospital in time.” Cami uttered in disbelief. “They can…” Heather however shook her head sadly. “With an injury like this the first few minutes are critical. It doesn’t look good right now.” She then placed a hand on Astrid’s shoulder tentatively. “Astrid, I know the situation isn’t ideal but you should turn Hiccup.”

“What?!” Astrid shouted. “Heather, without his permission?”

“It’s probably the only way to save him.” Heather reasoned urgently “You know as well as I do that he could get an air embolism at any moment now”. Astrid took a deep breath while nodding. She closed her eyes briefly and contemplated the ramifications but soon time was up for her to be indecisive as Hiccup started to convulse.

“Astrid do it now or never!” Heather ordered. “There is no time left! He’s going into shock. You’ll lose him forever if you don’t hurry up!”

Astrid took a deep breath before she made a cut on her arm with her nail and dripped some of her blood into Hiccup’s mouth. It wouldn’t take much blood from a vampire to turn a human, not at all how the movies and gothic novels portrayed it. That was the reason why vampires were cautious when they got wounded. She then leaned in and sank her teeth into Hiccup’s neck. She wouldn’t drain him of blood, just take enough blood to initiate the change. She didn’t want to turn Hiccup under these circumstances but now she had no choice. Astrid was faintly aware of the distant sirens getting closer. With her vampire hearing she could hear Camicazi directing two people inside. Astrid let go and as her teeth retracted she noticed two EMT’s staring dumbfounded at her.

“Now is not the time to gawk!” Cami chastised as the men quickly got to work on loading Hiccup on the gurney. Astrid went with them in the ambulance while Cami and Heather were going to meet her at the hospital after loading up the arrested men in the patrol cars. During the whole ride Astrid sat there motionless as she stared at Hiccup’s body while the EMT’s worked on him. She had almost lost him and the prospect of facing that sadness was scaring her. It was when she was turning him that she came to a revelation. _She loved him_. Loved him very deeply, even though they had only started dating. The time they had spend as friends had endeared her to him and she wasn’t about to lose him.

But there was a tingling in the back of her mind. A bit of doubt that was whispering to her. What if Hiccup would start to resent her for turning him? _‘He never did agree to it, did he’_. The little voice whispered to her and Astrid bit her lip in worry. She had resolved decades ago not to change anyone without their explicit permission and now she had done the opposite. Another voice in her head told her that there were mitigating circumstances and that doing everything to keep her boyfriend alive was the right thing. Another voice made a counter argument about free will being taken away from Hiccup. Sure he was a human that supported, and was friends with, supernatural beings. It didn’t mean he wanted to be turned into one. Astrid mentally shoved all the little voices in a tiny closet and locked the door but she was still nervous by the time they got to the hospital. Hiccup was rushed into the ICU for surgery and Astrid was waiting for the others to arrive. Several doctors gave Astrid weird looks when the EMT’s explained that she had bitten Hiccup before their arrival. She wasn’t sure what these doctors were making of it but her thoughts were cut off when Camicazi and Heather entered the waiting room.

“How is he?” Cami asked as she and Heather took a seat on either side of Astrid.

“I don’t know.” Astrid told them. “He was rushed into surgery and since I’m not family the doctors aren’t telling me a thing.” It was then that she realized something. “Oh Thor! Stoick! How am I…. how……”

“Breathe Astrid, breathe.” Cami tried to calm her down even if she knew that vampires didn’t breathe. “Stoick has already been contacted by the police and is on his way.”

“Excuse me I need some air!” Astrid quickly said as she stood up and stepped out of the waiting room. “I’ll go talk to her.” She heard Heather say behind her and a set of footsteps followed her outside.

“Astrid are you alright?” Heather asked after a moment of standing next to her in silence. Astrid looked at Heather with eyes narrowed. “Of course. Stupid question.” Heather sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. This isn’t your fault. It’s mine.”

“What do you mean yours?” Astrid asked perplexed. “I turned Hiccup. I turned him without his permission. You know my stance on that. What if he didn’t want to be a vampire Heather? I’d be condemning him to an immortal lifestyle he’d never be comfortable with.”

“I should have kept a better grip on Henry. I never thought a human could push me off. I’m sorry.” Heather said. “If I’d done that then none of this would have happened.”

“Heather I don’t blame you!” Astrid said. “You couldn’t have seen it coming.”

“And neither could you, so don’t blame yourself.” Heather replied back. “Besides, you shouldn’t worry too much about Hiccup. He won’t blame you for turning him.”

“How can you be sure?”

Heather tapped her temple “Empath remember. Hiccup is besotted with you. Trust me I’d know.”

“You know, some selfish part of me wanted to change Hiccup some time ago.” Astrid admitted.

“Oh I know.” Heather smirked while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner which earned her a swat on the arm. “Little bat I’ve known you for a very long time. You totally wanted to get jiggy with Hiccup.”

“HEATHER WHO SAYS JIGGY ANYMORE!” Astrid exclaimed as her cheeks burned. “I can’t believe you! More than a century and you still need a filter in public.”

“Hey you’re the one who shouted it.” Heather retorted as Astrid sputtered. “You feel better now?”

“A bit.” Astrid told her. “I still don’t know how I’m going to face Stoick. How do you tell someone you changed their son into a vampire.”

“Astrid? Heather?” Both vampires turned around to see Stoick and Gobber standing there. ‘Oh Thor’ Astrid thought. ‘How much did they hear?!’


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Alrightyyy here is a new chapter all you ladies and gents. I did some thinking and as you know I always do a story for Halloween.  Well I've decided to give you all a treat! (or a trick) I will be starting a 'What if' set of oneshots about the events in this story. The chapters shall all be published on Halloween.**

**For example: In chapter.... "What if Astrid hadn't....."**

**PLEASE NOTE: that not all (if any) will have happy endings. (I've been meaning to practice my tragedy genre.)**

**I shall open this up to the public. From today until the end of September you may submit a 'what if 'plot as a review or in the comment section of AO3 and Wattpad. Something you think might have been handled differently or something that could have ended the story differently at one point in time. I shall endeavor to write these and debute them on Halloween night. (Grab your tissues)**

**Chapter 22**

Astrid’s mouth opened but no words came out. ‘How much did they hear? Why are they not freaking out? People should be told this news gently.’ Were some of the thoughts fluttering through her head as she saw Stoick and Gobber standing mere feet away from them. Astrid did not expect Stoick to surge forward and envelop her in a bone-crushing hug. She didn't need to breathe, thankfully, so she just hung there, mouth agape, as Stoick hugged her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you lass!” Stoick exclaimed as he finally noticed that Astrid hung limply in his strong grip. “I didn’t hurt ya did I?” He asked a bit sheepishly after putting her back on solid ground. “Hiccup often tells me he needs to breathe.”

“No…. no, you didn’t hurt me.” Astrid cast her eyes down at the mention of Hiccup. “But why did you thank me? I’ve…. I’ve….”

“Lass you saved Hiccup’s life.” Stoick said as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I am very grateful for that.”

“But I turned him.” Astrid mumbled as she still couldn’t look Stoick in the eyes. “He’ll be a vampire now and not of his own choice.”

“Astrid….” Stoick started and then said “Please look at me.” Astrid looked up and saw no hate or resentment in the Mayor’s eyes. “I know you did what ya thought was best lass. I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself either. You saved my son and for that I am eternally grateful.”

“Besides…” Gobber cut in. “We kinda expected Hiccup to become a vampire one day to stay with ya.” Astrid looked at Gobber with eyes wide as the dentist continued. “I mean, he’s practically head over heels for ya lass. He wouldn’t want to lose ya.” A light blush started creeping on Astrid’s cheeks at Gobber’s admission.

“Why don’t we take this to the waiting room.” Heather suggested. “I believe Cami is there waiting for us.” The group nodded and went back inside the airconditioned room.

“There you guys are.” Cami said upon spotting them. “I was getting worried.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Astrid apologized to the young Sheriff and then also added. “And I also shouldn’t have brushed you off like that.”

“Astrid I understand. This is a high-stress situation for anyone.” Cami stated as she gestured for all the party members to sit. “They won’t tell me much since I’m not family but I’ve seen several doctors rush into the operating room observation deck.”

“Is it that bad?!” Astrid asked.

“No….NO!” Camicazi quickly backtracked. “I didn’t mean to worry you. There is nothing wrong with the surgery. It was just the look of awe and scepticism that the doctors had that put me on edge.”

“Scepticism?” Astrid asked while frowning “Hiccup was shot, what’s there to be sceptical about?”

“Cami what aren’t you telling us?” Heather asked.

“Well I as usual did some snooping.” Cami shrugged.

“Of course you did.” Gobber added. “They certainly didn’t notice a person in uniform sneaking around.”

“You’d be surprised Gobber how many times people haven’t noticed me.” Cami shot back with a wink and boasted. “I did manage to steal the Mayor’s underpants one time.”

“We shall not talk about that incident.” Stoick quickly spoke up as both Heather and Astrid looked at him curiously. Astrid wondered if she could get Gobber or Hiccup to spill the juicy details. “What did they say?”

“Well the doctors rushed in not to see the full operation but apparently the healing powers that a vampire possessed.” Cami explained. “I heard them talking about Hiccup and how they should keep him ‘ _under observation_ ’ to witness the change.” Cami made air quotes as she frowned. “I don’t want to sound paranoid but I get the feeling that they might want a guinea pig.”

“Well lass ya are paranoid sometimes.” Gobber stated. “Remember the time when you thought that Draco was going to take over the world with the large quantities of peanut butter he ordered.”

“Hey, we never found out what happened to that peanut butter!” Cami grumbled and huffed. “Okay, so I’m suspicious of many people, present company excluded by the way, but I think if you let these docs have an inch they’d take a mile.”

“They wouldn’t violate their Hippocratic oath.” Astrid reasoned “but I shall be wary.” she stated as she knew vampire physiology to be uncharted territory, and for good reason too. The consequences of finding out the secrets to immortality were too great for the human race.

“Don’t you worry lasses.” Stoick said. “If they’re difficult then I’ll force their hand. Being Mayor does have its perks.”

“That’s good to know.” Astrid stated as they waited. She looked up at Stoick for a moments after silence had fallen over the group. “Are you alright with this?” She asked. “I mean you said you are but……. Sometimes people omit the truth.” She gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “It’s hard for anyone to accept.”

“Astrid, I stand by what I’ve said.” Stoick respond.

“Even if it means that your son has to watch you grow old and die?” She murmured. “I have to admit this. I’ve never turned another person before but Heather has. Besides me there were others.” She admitted. “She told me of the heartache some suffered at seeing their family grow old.” Astrid spoke softly as she gazed at Heather. “I think she might have had to step in during that situation. She never really speaks about it but I see the hurt in her eyes.”

“Lass, I know immortality is a tough journey but I’m sure my boy can handle it. He’ll have you by his side won’t he.” Stoick told her. “My wife will be here tomorrow and she’d tell you the same thing. Ever since we moved to this town, ever since we got involved here, there was always a chance of things not going according to plans. Valka knows this, Hiccup knows this.” Stoick then let out a sigh. “Henry knew it too.”

Astrid saw reluctance etched in the Mayor’s face when he spoke of Henry. She quickly said “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No Astrid, you should know this. I consider you a daughter already.” Stoick stated as he looked around. Heather and Gobber had gone to get them food while Cami had to take a call from the station. They were suspiciously alone and Stoick wondered if Gobber might be trying to get them to open up to each other. “Astrid I have something to admit. I haven’t always been such a good father.”

Astrid’s eyes shot up at that statement “But Hiccup adores you.”

“And I love my son. I love both my sons.” Stoick stated. “It’s just I might have had a hand in what happened today. If only I had seen it sooner.”

“I don’t quite understand.” Astrid admitted. She looked at the Mayor with a bit of worry as the large man hunched forward.

“Hiccup adores me now.” Stoick said. “And I haven’t spoken to Henry in years. But that wasn’t always so. I admit that I made some bad parenting decisions.” He continued. “When we first moved to this town I knew what it was. I knew that my wife was setting up a preserve. I’ve known she became part of an agency that protected endangered and genetically grown animals. The full brunt of it came with her absence.”

“But you love your wife.” Astrid stated as she looked at the somber man.

“Aye lass, I do. I love her very much. I just sometimes wish she was there to point out the mistakes I made with the boys.” Stoick took a deep breath. “We moved here when Hiccup was two. He was scrawny and awkward. Born prematurely. I looked at him when he was born and thought ‘This is my son. I would do anything for him’.” Stoick admitted without a bit of hesitation. “That’s still true now but during those years I lost my reasoning a bit.

“What do you mean?” Astrid asked.

“Hiccup was a tiny babe. He had breathing problems at first. I loved him but treated him like he was made of glass. My wife of course chastised me for it.” There was a fond chuckle there. “I didn’t know how much I wished for my son to have the same interests as me until Henry was born. As the boys grew older and Valka had to take a lot of time overseas to collect the dragons that were being abused, I might have made some bad decisions as a parent.” Astrid was listening with rapt attention.

“I started favoring one boy over the other.” Stoick admitted and Astrid knew he was not proud of this fact. “Hiccup was creative, artsy and very intelligent but I mostly ignored his accomplishments in favor of Henry’s athletic achievements.”

Astrid watched the man that Hiccup spoke so fondly about “But he forgave you.” She stated. “Yes, after a long talk and him giving me a black eye.” Stoick admitted. “I deserved that.”

“But I still fail to see how any of this is your fault?” Astrid stated.

“Hiccup was Henry’s Senior in school and not very popular. Henry was a jock and had girls fawning over him. There were incidents and one of them was what Henry did to Fishleg’s little sister. It caused me to reevaluate my parenting style.” Stoick admitted as his eyes showed shame. “I went over how I raised the boys through the years and why Henry would treat a lady like that when he knows better. My conclusion certainly was an eye opener. I’d spoiled Henry rotten while not paying much attention to Hiccup except to tell him he should be more like his brother. Henry thought that he could get away with anything and when I tried to rectify my parenting mistakes he blamed his brother for causing it. I don’t know teenager logic but it seemed to have stuck. Hiccup became much more open with me when he noticed that i was trying but Henry closed off. I think he was so used to all the attention that he didn’t understand why I started including Hiccup.”

“You’ve tried Stoick.” Astrid stated. “Everything you told me. The remorse. You’ve tried to make things right. Not many would be willing to admit mistakes and try to make it better.”

“In the beginning I was just happy to have a son that shared the same interests. I can’t even think how it devolved in me favoring one over the other.” Stoick admitted. “Valka gave me quite the chewing out at some points in our relationship.” Before Stoick could say more a surgeon appeared through the operating room doors and turned towards them.

“Mayor Haddock, Miss Hofferson. I have news.” The man said as he took down his cap.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

“Could you….. Could you repeat that again?” Astrid asked as she tried to comprehend the doctor after a wave of relief washed over her.

“As I said Miss Hofferson, Mister Haddock will be making a full recovery.” The surgeon repeated. “We managed to remove the bullet that was lodged in his chest.”

“Oh thank Thor.” Astrid said as Stoick’s eyes lit up with relief. He had noticed the others returning and beckoned them over. The whole group was elated when they heard the news. It was Heather however who spoke up first but not towards the doctor “Well then Astrid, do you remember what I taught you? You need to have at least a liter of blood ready when you take Hiccup home today.”

The doctor cleared his throat causing the group to look at him while interrupting Heather. “Miss, I’m afraid that will not be possible. Mister Haddock has to stay in the ICU for at least a week before we can move him to another room. His recovery will take a month if not longer. The bullet punctured a lung and might have caused internal damage that we could not immediately detect. The recovery phase will be long.”

“Doctor, that only counts if he was still human.” Astrid told the man. “But he’s turning into a vampire. Surely you must have noticed the fast healing ability already kicking in.”

The doctor looked slightly uncomfortable when he added “Yes we did notice that during the surgery. It was quite a shock to all involved. But I cannot, in good conscience, release a patient mere hours after such a surgery. It would be highly unethical on my part.”

“I hate to say it….” Gobber spoke up “but the doc does have a valid point. He can’t go losing his job over this.” Camicazi was watching the whole thing with narrowed eyes but even she had to concede that such a thing was irregular. “Maybe we can come up with a compromise.” She then suggested before asking Heather and Astrid how long it took for someone to change into a vampire.

“If you bury the person turning it would take a total of three days.” Heather answered. “For some reason the earth seems to speed up the process. Without any dirt it would be roughly four or five days.”

“So then how about Hiccup just stays in the hospital until the process is finished. He’d be fully healed by then so there would be no reason for the hospital to keep him.”

“But Cami, I would have to stay as well. The Sire can’t be far from a newly turned vampire.” Astrid explained.

“This is all highly irregular.” The doctor spoke up as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.

“A highly irregular situation calls for a highly irregular solution.” Stoick told the man as he proceeded to hash out all the details.

“Astrid, Heather, I was wondering what happens if a newly turned vampire isn’t near their Sire.” Cami asked quietly. “You made it sound like it was a must.”

“It is.” Astrid told her before explaining further. “Sire and Childe form a bond. If the Sire isn’t present then there is a possibility that the new vampire would immediately descend into a type of bloodlust.” At Cami’s confused stare Heather elaborated “A Sire tends to temper the bloodlust of the fledgeling. It can be likened to taking some of the psychological burden onto themselves so that the new vampire can acclimate. I was there when Astrid turned, that is why her bloodlust started later that evening. If I wasn’t there then she would have turned into what we vampires call a ‘rogue’ and attacked the nearest human settlement.”

“You’ve seen this happen before?!” Cami asked as Gobber’s brows shot up at the new information. Heather nodded and then told them “Years before I met Astrid I was making my way from Budapest to Athens and came upon an unsettling sight. There was a vampire who took pleasure in turning people, usually young couples that strayed too far, and then setting them upon the villages in the region. I managed to take care of him but most of his fledgelings were too far gone and had to be killed as well.”

“Wait lass, you said most of them?” Gobber now asked. “You can turn back from going rogue?”

“It is indeed possible.” Heather stated. “However only one of the fledgelings managed that.” Heather looked saddened when she told them this. “His fiance didn’t make it though.”

“That’s horrible.” Cami murmured.

“Yes and that’s why I stress that a Sire should be present.” Heather stated. “It also helps to deter any of these doctors if they get too nosey about vampire physiology.”

“I have to agree.” Astrid stated. “No matter what is going on I’m not leaving Hiccup alone.”

“Well, you won’t have to Astrid.” Stoick turned towards them. “I’ve spoken to the good doctor here and he’s agreed to have Hiccup moved to a private room where a nurse will be on standby. You will have access, of course, beyond the regular visiting hours.”

“Stoick, how did you manage to wrangle that?” Astrid asked quietly as the doctor went to make the necessary arrangements. Stoick winked at her and Astrid supposed it was his perks as Mayor that got the job done.

“That’s great to hear.” Heather stated. “I can call my brother and have him pick up an overnight bag for you.” Astrid’s head whipped around so fast towards Heather that those present were surprised she didn’t get whiplash. “Dagur can’t go into my closet again!” Astrid quickly told the older vampire.

“Why not?” Heather asked perplexed.

“This is Dagur we’re talking about!”

“So?” Heather asked still oblivious.

“When was the last time he told you your shoes were too salmony to wear with a certain dress.” Astrid mumbled and Heather suddenly came to the realization of what she had almost done. Yeah, letting her brother pick out fashion alone was worse than when he started a bar brawl, she realized. “I’ll ask Mala to go along. She would be able to temper his inner fashionista.” Astrid could agree to that and she nodded towards Heather that that was alright.

Later that night Hiccup was placed in a private room on the upper floors of the hospital just as the doctor had promised. A heart monitor was attached to him and the rhythmic beeping did little to reassure Astrid. When Dagur and Mala had brought the overnight bag they had also brought Toothless with them. Now the small black dragon was snuggled against Hiccup, it’s little tail twitching while it slept. Heather had warned her to keep an eye on Hiccup because, while she sensed no malice from the surgeon, she still could sense something was amiss. In such a big hospital with so many people present she couldn’t use her empathic abilities to the fullest. Stoick and Gobber had gone home and said that they would visit tomorrow in the morning after picking Valka up from the airport. Hiccup’s mother had apparently strong-armed her way onto an aircraft carrier in the Pacific when she heard what had happened and had commandeered a jet to bring her home.

Astrid couldn’t help but stare at Stoick slack-jawed as he relayed the story to her. She already respected the woman that raised Hiccup and set out to save the dragons, but now her respect grew even more.

Camicazi had to return to the station to finish the paperwork for today’s events but she had promised to visit tomorrow along with the rest of the gang. Astrid settled down in the surprisingly comfortable chair provided and watched over Hiccup for the night.

Come morning Stoick and Gobber were waiting near the gates of the small town’s airport. Gobber stifled a yawn as they watched the sunrise.

“So when is Valka getting here?” Gobber asked. “The lady at the desk didn’t know of any incoming flights so early.”

“This was all last minute.” Stoick told his longtime friend. “I received a call from the commanding officer of the carrier to tell me to expect her home in the morning. Her flight path has her refueling at the base in Hawaii and at LAX. The air traffic controllers probably already know that she’s arriving.” Stoick squinted for a moment before pointing at a fast-moving dot in the sky. “Speaking of, I think that’s her.” The dot gradually got larger and Gobber gave an appreciative whistle when he saw the jet coming in for a landing.

“So which aircraft did she commandeer this time?” Gobber asked as he took in the sleek grey body and twin tails of the two-person fighter jet race down the landing strip.

“The Commander said something about her borrowing something called a Super Hornet.” Stoick stated absentmindedly as he watched the aircraft come to a stop and personal rush to secure the jet. He saw the lid of the aircraft open and watched his wife, dressed in a military camouflage jumpsuit, wiggle out.

“Well at least she isn’t jumping out of planes anymore.” Gobber joked. “Remember how she got her nickname Cloudjumper?”

“How could I forget!” Stoick laughed. “Skydiving while getting married was something else!”


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Finally!! I had to scrap the draft for this chapter twice because I just wasn't satisfied with how things were going. I hope you guys all like this chapter (These are the ramblings of your quirky writer at 4:30 AM) XD**

**Chapter 24**

Astrid’s eyes were droopy as she still sat in the chair when the sun had come up, she put her hand up to stifle a yawn. While vampires could function on virtually no sleep, the events of the day before had tired her. She was loathe to admit it but she could use a nap about now. Her stubborn side would not allow her to leave Hiccup but her body told her that she needed about two hours of sleep to be fully functional again. Yet Astrid kept her eyes open as she kept vigil. The story Heather told had really rattled her. She could remember meeting another vampire in Russia, near the Chinese border, when she and Heather traveled. Heather knew the man quite well and introduced them. But there had been something odd about Heather’s acquaintance. At that time, still relatively new to her vampiric powers, she didn’t know what felt so off about the man. Now she understood. It felt like half of his soul was missing. Fledglings tended to imprint on their Sires, be it a bond of friendship, parental, or romantic. The Sire was either dead, did not acknowledge the fledgling, or had abused the fledgling severely for the bond to have been broken.

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor told Astrid that the change was still ongoing. The heart was the last organ to stop and would do so on the fourth day in this case. Astrid stood up to stretch her legs and went over to the blinds that had been drawn. She looked through them to see the nurse on call sitting at her desk not so far from the room. Astrid wondered what the other nurses on shift happened to be like. She had yet to meet them. She sighed before deciding to stretch her legs a bit. Grabbing the overnight bag, she rifled through it to see what Dagur had packed. Astrid got out a simple T-shirt with the saying ‘I just came for the food’ and some blue jeans along with a towel. When she stepped out of the room she looked around for the location of the washroom. The nurse at the station flagged her down. “Miss if you want to freshen up you can use the staffroom.” This suggestion surprised Astrid. She approached the nurse’s station as the woman put a key on the counter.

“Thank you.” Astrid said as she observed the young woman. The nurse nodded and then added “I shall alert you if there is any change in your fiance’s condition.” Astrid’s mouth hung open at the word fiance. She wondered how the nurse came to that conclusion. “Uhm… how…. Uh…. fiance?” She stammered out. Sure she was in love with Hiccup and hoped that they would someday be married but she just gaped at the nurse’s assumption.

“Oh, I’m sorry. The Mayor said this was all hush hush, and that you two weren’t telling people yet.”

“Right…. Yeah…. Can you…” Astrid made a shushing motion and the young woman nodded and gave her a wink. Astrid left for the staffroom, clothes gripped in one hand, while she thought of the fiance bit. It was obvious Stoick told that little white lie to get her at Hiccup’s side much easier but did he really expect it so fast? Astrid’s mind was whirling with thoughts as she operated on autopilot when she located the showers. Hot water splashed down as she thought ‘Are they expecting a wedding soon?’ and then Astrid nearly froze when she thought of something ‘Would Hiccup’s parents expect grandchildren?!’ She slightly panicked for a while and shook out of her musings when the water started getting colder. Astrid quickly finished up and as she was putting clean clothes on her mind wandered back to that subject. In all the years she lived one of the things that remained constant was that people wanted children or grandchildren to raise and spoil.

Astrid took a deep breath as she thought about this aspect. As a vampire she was incapable of having children. ‘You don’t get immortality for free she had learned’. Eternal life but you give up any chance to have offspring, and now Hiccup was in the same boat as her. ‘Would Stoick and Valka truly be so supportive if they knew this fact?’ She wondered. Their other son would probably go to jail for a long time and thus Hiccup would be the only one to give them grandbabies.

Astrid groaned at all the societal norms. Human culture over the years was indeed vexing, and she had observed a good chunk of it. When she was still human and living in France she was told to find a husband as quickly as possible to continue her family line. In Europe, decades later, she was told that her intelligence and mastery of several languages were a turn off for potential suitors. While she was glad that there had been a lot of change for women over the years one thing did remain the same: ‘offspring’. Astrid grumbled in French for a moment, easily slipping back to her native language.

It was a short walk from the staffroom, situated on the floor, back to the nurse’s station. Astrid handed the woman back the key and gave her a grateful nod. Hiccup was exactly as she had left him and Astrid resumed her vigil from the plushie chair. “We have so much to talk about.” She whispered, hoping that Hiccup could hear her. There was a knock on the door and Astrid turned to see a doctor she wasn’t familiar with standing in the doorway with a clipboard. Astrid was immediately on guard as the man greeted her. She watched him closely as he checked Hiccup’s chart near his bed while making small notations on his own like how any regular doctor checking up on a patient would do. She knew however, that this wasn’t Hiccup’s assigned doctor and Astrid asked as she stared at the man “Excuse me, but who exactly are you?”

“I’m Doctor Lambert, miss….” The doctor trailed off as Astrid gave him her last name. “No need to worry miss.” The man said next. “I’m just here to check up on the patient and schedule the tests needed.”

“Tests?” Astrid frowned as she moved closer to Hiccup. Her inner vampire was hissing threateningly to not let this man get close. “I wasn’t aware of any tests.” And indeed there weren’t any scheduled. Stoick had done a marvelous job to make sure that his son was safe and that the hospital didn’t get in trouble either. They didn’t exactly have a standard procedure for vampire patients.

“Just some standard tests miss. Some blood work is needed to update the medical records.” Astrid’s eyes narrowed when blood was mentioned and she discreetly pressed the nurse’s call button at the side of the bed as she smelled the bag of lies this man was spouting. “And with which department are you?” She then asked while crossing her arms. She didn’t have to wait long or she would have tossed the man out of the room itself, preferably out a window, when the young nurse came in. “You!” The nurse accused while pointing a finger at the man. “Get out!”

Astrid lifted a brow at the complete one-eighty of the young woman as she stared down the doctor. “You aren’t supposed to be here!” The man knowing that he’d been caught raised his hands in a non-threatening manner and inched out of the room under the glares of two women. The young nurse, after making sure that the man wasn’t on the floor anymore returned to the room to offer her apologies.

“I am so very sorry miss.” She said and Astrid could see the sincerity on her face. “This man had been wanting access to your fiance for a while and as per the Mayor’s orders I refused him. I had to check up on another patient when he must have slipped by.”

“Why aren’t there any other nurses stationed here?” Astrid couldn’t help but ask.

“The hospital, in agreement with the Mayor, felt that the fewer people knew the better.” The nurse stated. “That man just now was an immunologist not affiliated with this hospital. Some of the news from the surgery did get out so he rushed here to get samples only to be denied.”

“He certainly doesn’t take no for an answer.” Astrid grumbled. “I was ready to throw him out the window.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” The nurse mumbled. “Think of all the paperwork I’d have to file with Chief Camicazi.”

“You know Cami?” Astrid asked.

“We went to school together. She was two years ahead of me.” The young nurse stated. “She’s actually the one that asked if I would volunteer for this week.”

“Cami works fast.” Astrid mumbled as she guessed it was the smart thing to do. If Cami handpicked the nurse on duty then she’d be more than trustworthy. “Just out of curiosity. You said she was two years ahead of you in school. How did you meet?” At this the young woman did blush a bit but answered “I beat her at a pie eating contest and armwrestling.” Astrid nodded and resolved to get the full story out of the Chief of police someday.

Things quieted down for another hour or so. Astrid looked up when the door handle to Hiccup’s room jingled. She saw Stoick and a slim woman enter the room. “Oh my baby!” The woman gasped and Astrid guessed that this was Valka.

After a tearful reunion, and Valka and Astrid being introduced, which ended with Astrid once again crushed in a bearhug, they sat down and Valka demanded to know the full story of what had transpired. Still dressed in her green jumpsuit she listened as Stoick and Astrid filled in the gaps. By the end of it Valka stood up with pursed lips and told Stoick “We are going to the police station after this.”  
“Honey, are you sure you’re up to seeing Henry today as well?” Stoick asked as he looked at his wife sadly.

“Stoick, we are going to the station after I pick up my wooden spoon from home.” Valka told the man without hesitation and Astrid noticed Stoick gulp. Of course Hiccup had told her about the infamous wooden spoon and how no one dared to oppose his mom while she was wielding it. She had apparently even brought it with her to a PTA meeting when she felt that one of the teachers had wronged her babies. Hiccup had dissolved into a fit of giggles, remembering that episode, and he had just said without much elaboration “No one dared go against the spoon.”


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hello everyone. Just some news. I've been swamped these past few months with University and job interviews so I needed to select which stories were going to get some update loving.  
Because I'm writing a "What if" story for How deep is your love to be released on Halloween the following shall happen:**

**1\. HTTYD-Star Wars: Eclipse will be having its final chapter(s) this week  
2\. Eternal Valkyrie 2 shall continue with weekend updates (Either Saturday or Sunday depending on my schedule)   
3\. Updates for Vindicated shall continue after Halloween (Plotting murder isn't an easy task)  
4\. Thanksgiving and Xmas oneshots shall be on time.  
  
AN2: prompt submissions for the "What if" story will end on the 30th of September. From the prompts submitted I shall choose a total of 13. Bring your tissues because Happy endings aren't guaranteed.   
  
** **Chapter 25**

It was near midnight of the third day and Astrid had finally succumbed to some much-needed sleep. Yesterday Cami, the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and even Alvin and Mildew came to visit. Mildew being grouchy didn’t stay long but did wish Hiccup well. Astrid supposed even dorky Hiccup had grown on the grouch that lives with a demon sheep. Alvin had brought food from Viggo’s, as he was of the opinion that hospital food sucked, along with a giant card signed by nearly everyone in town. The card was probably as tall as Stoick, and Hiccup’s parents had put it in the corner with some of the flowers that were given.

Stoick covered Astrid with a blanket as she dozed off a bit. Both Valka and her husband had been at the hospital since returning from the police station. Astrid dreamed of yesterday when Cami came for a visit the day Valka had arrived.

_\-------Dream flashback-----_

Astrid yawned before continuing to munch on, or rather sip, a blood bag of O negative blood that Heather had provided. It didn’t compare much to Hiccup’s blood and Astrid thought she might have already become addicted. No more weird doctors came into the room and there was now even a nurse trainee also stationed at the desk to ensure that the station remained manned. Astrid didn’t know if the nurse had beefed up security somewhere or if it was the murderous aura she had been giving off since that Doctor Lambert had appeared.

The nurse had confided in her that the young trainee, while capable, didn’t know about her and Hiccup’s vampirism. Astrid nodded and watched what she said in the vicinity of the trainee. It was likely that this girl was from out of town, just doing her residency, and didn’t know about this town’s secrets. She had made sure that Toothless slept in her handbag and the dragon didn’t object, mainly because she had put a small Charmander plushie in there for the Nightfury to bite.

It was a surprise when Cami came to visit not two hours after Valka and Stoick had left to get the spoon. The Chief of police dropped with an ‘oof’ into the second chair in the room. “If I knew the spoon would be involved I’d have hightailed it out there faster than a Speedstinger.” Cami groaned.

“Was it that bad?” Astrid remembered asking. Cami gave her a deadpan look before starting to tick off on her fingers.

“Let’s see…” Cami mumbled. “The spoon was waved, that already scared my two deputies. Valka then proceeded to head to the holding cells. We had to separate Krogan and Henry last night because they got into a fight once we finished booking them.”

“What happened then?” Astrid asked curiously.

“Well, when Henry saw his mother he started pleading with her that it wasn’t his fault. Then he laid eyes on the spoon and blanched faster than a Changewing can camouflage. Henry started walking backwards until his back hit the wall of the cell as Valka entered. And boy was she furious.” Cami smirked.

“Henry was still pleading after Valka walked into the cell?” Astrid asks with some glee noticeable in her voice. “Well, he was pleading but for a different reason.” Now Cami smiled like the Cheshire cat that got the cream. “Ever since we booked them he’s been shouting nonstop how he wasn’t to blame and how monsters had taken over the town. It got so far that Krogan grew annoyed and gave him a black eye while shouting ‘If I did that to a family member I would feel ashamed!’. So a scuffle broke out which lead to separate cells. Henry still mumbled several expletives afterwards.”

“I can see how that would be highly annoying.” Astrid stated.

“What did you ever see in that guy Astrid?” Cami now asked. “I heard from Dagur why you dated him.”

“Truthfully….. I don’t even know now.” Astrid admitted with a sad sigh. “I guess I was attracted to an ideal. Well, before I knew that my old fiance was going to stake me. I know it was pretty shallow. I fell for Henry’s appearance first. When he walked into that diner I was so slack-jawed that I thought my burger would have slipped from the bun that I was holding.”

“Can’t blame you for that.” Cami told her as she flipped a lock of her punk hair behind her ear. “Seeing the spitting image of a dead lover would tend to do that. But I’ve digressed. Back to the topic at hand.” Cami was still smirking. “So Henry is white as a ghost as Valka is staring him down. Then she asks one question in a very scary tone. ‘Why did you do it?’. I’m not joking, that tone would have turned a penguin into a popsicle.” Astrid was leaning slightly forward in her seat as if to say well-spill-girl. She had to admit she was rather gleeful that Henry got some just desserts.

“Henry started sputtering something when Valka asked that.” Cami continued her story. “I was near the doorway so I didn’t hear his whole answer but I did hear him say that he wasn’t aiming for Hiccup. Like that was some excuse to avoid punishment.” She huffed in disgust. “He’d been blaming others for his messes since High school.” The Sheriff grumbled remembering something unpleasant. “But anyway, after hearing Henry’s answer Valka pulled him over her lap and gave him the spanking of a lifetime. I doubt he will be sitting for a week. Even Krogan wisely kept his mouth shut as Valka threatened him with her spoon also.”

Astrid couldn’t help it. After hearing all that she just couldn’t help bursting into guffaws. Cami joined her too and soon both ladies were stifling giggles. There was just something gleeful about Henry getting punished like that.

_\------End Dream Flashback-------_

Astrid yawned as she woke up. She looked at her wristwatch to see that she had slept about an hour and a half. She did feel loads better now. Midnight had already come and gone. Stoick was asleep in one of the other chairs, his big bulk taking up all the space while Valka was dozing lightly in the other. She slowly stood up and walked towards Hiccup’s bed. It was just a little after 2AM and she felt the change finally fully occurring.  
“Hmm….” Valka had woken up from the creaking of the chair when Astrid stood up. “Is it time?” She asked and Astrid only nodded. The vampire held Hiccup’s hand as the heart monitor started beeping erratically for a moment before flatlining. Valka had woken her husband up and both parents were quiet as Astrid bent down towards Hiccup’s ear to whisper softly. “Hiccup, can you hear me? It’s time for you to open your eyes.”

Astrid was about to give Hiccup a kiss on the cheek when the trainee nurse burst into the room along with several other people, shocking Astrid and the Haddocks. The other nurse tried to hold the trainee back as the young girl pointed towards Hiccup. The doctor and nurses started acting quickly while two security guards that were accompanying them tried to escort Astrid and Hiccup’s parents out of the room.

“Stop! Don’t!” Astrid shouted as she twisted one of the guard’s arms behind his back. She had guessed the situation the moment a defibrillator cart had been brought in. The young trainee must have panicked at the nurses station when the heart monitor flatlined and called in a Code blue. The other nurse who knew of the situation was also trying to stop the resuscitation team but she was being blocked by the other member of the security team. Stoick was making a valiant effort to push through and it looked like Valka was ready to drop kick the guard that was manhandling them. All in all it was pure chaos in the room. Everything however quieted down when the doctor suddenly shouted “OH MY GOD!”

Silence now permeated the room as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doctor who had blanched and stepped hastily backwards nearly knocking one of the nurses that accompanied him to the floor. There sitting upright on the bed sat a conscious Hiccup, yet the heart rate monitor attached to him still didn’t show a heartbeat.

“What…. How….. huh?!” The resuscitation team was flummoxed. Stoick took his chance and shouted in his booming voice “Alright! All of ya out!” The nurses and doctor still stupefied by what they were seeing obeyed without question. Everyone safe for Astrid backed out of the room as Stoick and Valka were now barring the door. “Lass I’ll give ya some time with mah boy.” Stoick told Astrid before closing the door. She could have sworn she saw the man wink.

“Hiccup….” Astrid calmly but slowly approached the bed. Hiccup’s head turned towards her and Astrid saw some red in his normally green irises. ‘He would need blood soon’ she surmised. Toothless had awakened during the chaos as well and upon seeing Hiccup awake bounded onto the bed with the small Charmander plushie still in his maw.

“Astrid? Toothless?” Hiccup asked momentarily confused about where he was. The small Nightfury dropped the plushie on Hiccup’s lap and received a scratch between the ears. “Astrid….” Hiccup spoke softly. “You saved my life.” He then gave her a smile before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Astrid was surprised at first but then she leaned into the kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Astrid was blushing scarlet red as she sat opposite to Hiccup, who had been discharged that morning, on her couch. She hadn’t stopped blushing since Stoick and Valka walked back into the room thirty minutes after the Code Blue fiasco only to catch her quite literally on top of their son in a heated make-out session. Hiccup wasn’t any better as he couldn’t look either of his parents in the eye. Toothless seemed to be the only one not embarrassed. The little Nightfury didn’t really care that Astrid was close to tearing off Hiccup’s hospital gown then and there, as long as he got fed.

“So……..” Astrid started.

“So…….” Hiccup mumbled suddenly looking nervous.

“OH WILL YOU TWO JUST GET ON WITH IT-HFFBBNMMM!!!” Came from the window and Astrid and Hiccup both turned to see Dagur standing there with a banner that read ‘Hiccstrid 4 ever’ while Heather stood behind him with her hand clamped over her brother’s mouth.

“Sorry bout this.” Heather apologized and then proceeded to drag her squirming brother away like a sack of potatoes.

“I apologize for that weirdness.”

“I’ve seen Dagur do weirder things.” Hiccup told Astrid who quirked a brow. “Like that one time he was in a chipmunk costume for a week. Never did find out what that was for.”

Astrid stifled a giggle. “You… HAHA…. Can tell me about that later.” She smiled. “What I really wanted to talk to you about is the…. Uhm…. vampirism. There are some things we need to go over.”

“Alright.” Hiccup merely said as he looked at Astrid waiting for her to continue.

“You seem to be taking this change a lot better than I would have hoped.” Astrid commented.

“Well I already know some things about vampires already.” Hiccup explained. “For instance, Viggo, as leader of the local Werewolf pack, told me that there seems to be no animosity between them and Vampires. Them being natural enemies was something Hollywood thought up.”

“Well you are right there.” Astrid agreed. “What else do you know?”

“Well, when Dagur gets drunk he seems to like to babble about how Gothic novels portray Vampires.”

“Wait….. Vampires don’t normally get drunk.” Astrid raised a brow.

“That’s what he thought too.” Hiccup laughed. “Then he drank a barrel of Gobber’s moonshine.” Astrid gaped. She knew that alcohol didn’t affect her since turning. To affect a vampire to that degree that moonshine should have been of a rocket fuel grade.

“Yes, so basically not everything humans know about us true. You can thank Heather for that. She had been giving out misinformation about vampires throughout her travels. I never did get to ask her if she had something to do with Stoker writing Dracula.” Astrid stated with frowned brows. “For instance, we don’t require blood each day, carrots, not garlic, are deadly to us and we can shapeshift into three forms. While garlic isn’t deadly we do try to avoid it.”

“Why?” Hiccup asked curiously.

“Vampires can drink blood of different species. But we mostly drink from humans. In this day and age we have a network set up to deliver us bloodpacks from willing donors. Some vampires however do like to hunt and that means getting close to your targets and seducing them. It would be very detrimental to have garlic breath when trying to snack on a human.”  
“I can see your point.” Hiccup told her and then asked “So you have three forms you can shapeshift in? That cute little bat-form isn’t the only one?” Astrid blushed when Hiccup called her bat-form cute and then swallowed loudly before explaining.

“Vampires can shift into three forms. The traditional bat form is the flying form. Then we also have a sea-form as well as a land-form. You will have to learn how to control all three.”

“So what are your other two forms?” Hiccup asked.

“Promise you won’t laugh.” Astrid’s blush returned as Hiccup nodded. She then proceeded to change into a tortoise and then a moose. Hiccup clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle any sound of laughter and Astrid turned back, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to whack Hiccup with it. “YOU PROMISED!!” Astrid pelted him with the pillow. “The moose was a surprise even when Heather found out!”

“I just didn’t expect a moose!” Hiccup couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore as Astrid kept whacking him with the pillow. Their pillow fight however was interrupted when Astrid’s doorbell rang. Astrid went to answer that and found Valka, wearing a solemn expression, on the other side.

“Mrs. Haddock….” Astrid welcomed her inside. “Is something the matter?”

“You can call me Valka dearie.” Hiccup’s mother told her that. “We are practically family already.”

“Mom?” Hiccup asked as soon as he noticed his mother’s presence. “Is something wrong?”

“Well I know that you and Astrid need to talk but this cannot wait. I asked Cami to be the one to deliver the news personally.” His mother told him as they resumed their seats in the living room.

“So what’s going on mom?” Hiccup asked with a frown.

“The agency I work for has decided to take point in this case since dragons were involved.” Valka stated. “Henry and his accomplice are going to be transported to a secure facility while they prepare to have them sit a closed trail.”  
“Mrs. Had-I mean Valka. What is it they are charging Henry with?” Astrid now asked.

“Fraud, assault and battery, attempted murder, trapping and attempted selling of a protected species.” Valka explained and then she looked seriously at her oldest. “Tomorrow morning is the last time Henry is allowed visitors before the transport. I know this is sudden honey but if you have anything to say to your brother then that’s the only time you can see him.” Astrid’s eyes widened at the charges and she mentally tallied up the years Henry could get when convicted. It wasn’t even a matter of ‘if’ he was found guilty, adding up all the years amounted to almost a life sentence. The trial was likely just for procedure’s sake. “Wait….” Astrid spoke suddenly realizing something “Won’t the dragons’ existence be made public if there was a trail?”

“Don’t you worry dearie.” Valka told her. “All parties involved in the trial will be signing NDA forms.”

“So at least this town’s secret is safe.” Hiccup and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh right.” Valka quickly added as she stood up. “A Doctor Lambert paid our house a visit. He seemed to want to take samples of your blood.”

“Him again!” Astrid seeted. “I knew I should have thrown him out that window.”

“Oh don’t you worry.” Valka reassured them. “He won’t be coming around this town anytime soon.”

“Mom please tell me you didn’t threaten anyone else with the spoon.”

“I didn’t use my spoon sweety. I used my slipper.” Valka told both of them casually which caused Hiccup to let out a loud groan. “Now Hiccup, you think about it if you want to talk to your brother. I can also understand you not wanting to face him at this time.”

“I will mom.” Hiccup told his mother as he walked to the door with her.

“Now you have fun with your girlfriend.” Valka winked at her son which caused Hiccup to exclaim “MOM!!!!!!”

“Oh you make your mother so proud!” Valka then hugged Hiccup. “My baby is all grown up and getting some. Why I remember when you were just a little tyke making mud pies.”

“MOM!!!” Hiccup was mortified as a blush donned his cheeks. When he finally got her to leave he was doing a rather perfect imitation of a strawberry. Pink cheeks adorned with freckles.

“You’re going to go tomorrow aren’t you?” Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded before telling her that he feels that he has to confront Henry about his actions.

“Well that’s tomorrow.” Astrid spoke up. “For now let’s go work on your flying form.

“How are we going to do that?”

“What’s the highest place in town?” Astrid asked as she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hiccup gulped when he noticed Astrid’s smirk. ‘Just what could she be planning?’ He asked himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I'm back!!!! And it looks like the last chapters are approaching. (Insert evil smirk cause the author is snacking)**

**Chapter 27**

Hiccup’s body ached all over as he fell onto the bed after Astrid had shoved him off the top of City hall four times. The springs on the bed creaked and all he wanted was to enter the blissful embrace of Morpheus right now. He glanced at the clock to see that it displayed 2AM and felt Astrid climb into the bed next to him. She snuggled close and lay her head on his shoulder. “Who would have thought you’d be such a cute bat.” She said in a teasing voice. Hiccup blushed and tried to hide his face just like when he discovered that he could turn into a Honduran white bat. Astrid called him fluffy and cute. He didn’t know if he should preen or blush.

“Are you still thinking of going later?” Astrid asked as she ran a hand through Hiccup’s auburn mop of hair. Hiccup nodded wordlessly as both settled on the bed. Toothless had taken his Charmander plushie and settled into a nook on Astrid’s bookcase in the room. The little dragon was already snoring away as the two vampires lay on the bed.

“I have to see him one last time Astrid.” Hiccup told her as he didn’t know when he would be able to talk face-to-face with his brother again. Hiccup felt Astrid’s nod and he knew that she didn’t agree, but this was supposed to be Hiccup’s choice and he was grateful to his girlfriend for understanding. How the conversation tomorrow would go was another matter entirely.

“You’re afraid.” Astrid murmured as she glanced at Hiccup and saw him staring into space. “Afraid of his reaction.”

“In his eyes I’m an abomination now Astrid.” Hiccup lamented.

Astrid proceeded to swat his arm. “In my eyes he’s the monster Hiccup.” She mumbled and then swatted him again for good measure. “And I won’t have you talking like that. Your brother did awful things. You shouldn’t be worried if he will accept you as a vampire. He should be worried if you’d still accept him as a brother.” Astrid’s voice was confident as she looked at Hiccup. “You are still the same person as you were before, only with a bit more love for……… hemoglobin.” She added as a little tease. Hiccup snorted before he let out a yawn. Both fell into a comfortable silence in the room as Hiccup and Astrid drifted off to sleep.

_“Are you sure this is safe?!?!” Hiccup asked as they found their way to the roof of City Hall._

_“Don’t_ worry. _” Astrid told him as she went to the edge to inspect the height. The cold wind was blowing past her and small strands of hair came loose from the bun she had kept them in. Toothless, being the curious dragon that he was, peeked out of the handbag that he now called his, much to Astrid’s exasperation. Leave it to a dragon to covet her Louis Vuitton bag._

_“So…….. how are we going to do this?” Hiccup asked as he joined Astrid near the ledge. Astrid proceeded to give Hiccup the rundown of how to change and gave him the time to try it for himself._

_“You aren’t_ concentrating. _” Astrid told him after twenty minutes of watching Hiccup in several different poses. She did like a couple of the odd poses as his tight fitting jeans accentuated certain parts she could ogle at._

_“It is rather hard when I don’t know what exactly I’m turning into.” Hiccup told her. “I know you said that the flying form is always a bat, but I don’t know which one.”_

_“Well……” Astrid thought. “There is another, faster, way.”_

_“There is?” Hiccup asked as Astrid stood pensively before him. “Why don’t we use that?” Astrid remembered her own on the job learning experience and ultimately shrugged before kicking Hiccup off the roof. Toothless watched this all unfold and gave Astrid a questioning yip while Hiccup’s scream was followed by a loud thud on the pavement._

_“He’ll be fine.” Astrid had told the small Nightfury and true to her word both vampire and dragon saw Hiccup standing back up._

_It wasn’t long before Hiccup was back on the roof and shouting “You kicked me off the roof.”_

_“I did.” Astrid nodded as she now knew why Heather had done it. Who knew kicking a vampire off a roof could be so……………….FUN._

_“Why?” Hiccup asked as he approached Astrid with suspicion. He frowned at his girlfriend who was smirking._

_“Let’s call it learning on the_ job. _” Astrid told him before throwing Hiccup off the roof again._

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Hiccup shouted as his vampire hearing picked up Astrid telling Toothless “Oh, he’ll learn.” before he hit the pavement again._

Hiccup woke up with a groan as his bones creaked. Why did he have to dream of that after just going through it he wondered to himself. He glanced at the clock to see it display 4:23AM. So he had two hours of sleep, which was all a vampire needed for a few days according to Astrid, and now Hiccup sat on the bed watching his girlfriend snuggle, or more accurately strangle her pillow in her sleep. His head hit the wooden headboard and he felt the need for blood again.

Hiccup’s reflexive breathing slowed as he tried to calm down. He still remembered what had happened when he and Astrid started their make-out session in the hospital. The need for blood arose much quicker than Astrid had anticipated and he had looked skeptical at the bloodbag Astrid had pulled out of a portable cooler. The taste was horrible. Hiccup remembered gagging on it while Astrid assured him that he would get used to the taste. Seven bloodbags later and he still found it disgusting. He remembered Astrid telling him that fledgelings needed a lot of blood in the first week, not enough to drain a human but still a lot.

Hiccup’s stomach rumbled and Astrid who was still snuggled close stirred. “You hungry?” She mumbled still half asleep. Astrid inched closer to Hiccup and her hand went a bit…….. South. Hiccup blushed but nodded.

“There are blood bags in the fridge.” She said and while Hiccup was loath to like it, he did go and get one. Hiccup sat on the bed and looked at the bloodbag in his hand. The scarlet liquid that his body now yearned for was right in front of him yet he couldn’t dig in. Astrid was watching him carefully before she laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get used to it.” She told him softly.

“I don’t think I ever will.” Hiccup mumbled. “If I were to hunt I don’t think I’d even be able to drink from a human.” Astrid, now much more awake, sat up and leaned against Hiccup.

“What me to tell you a secret?” She whispered.

“A secret?”

“I couldn’t keep blood down my first time.” She told Hiccup. “You’re already doing much better than me. When Heather let me feed for the first time I ended up puking in a trench.” She made a grimace. “Not my finest moment.”

“What did you do? Just get used to it?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid took the bloodbag from Hiccup and used her very sharp nail to poke a hole in it. “It took quite a while before I was comfortable drinking blood.” She revealed. “It’s not like the Gothic novels where vampires immediately like blood. Sure we’re a bit higher on the food chain. Doesn’t mean we can’t be put off by it. I once even met a vegetarian vampire.”

“A vegetarian…..” Hiccup looked shocked. “Wait, how can a vampire be a vegetarian.”  
“The guy only drank animal blood.” Astrid explained. “He needed twice the amount of animal blood to equal that of a human’s but he did refuse to drink from the species he was once part of. I do admire him for that.” As Astrid said this she started drinking Hiccup’s bloodbag.

“Wait… how is that even possible. Blood is blood right?” Hiccup asked as he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of a vegetarian vampire.

“I guess you could see it as animal blood being the vegetables, while human blood can be considered a steak dinner.” Astrid told him as she had drunk all the blood.

“Astrid what are you doing?” Hiccup asked as his girlfriend inched closer.

“Let me teach you something else.” She whispered in Hiccup’s ear in a sultry voice. “Vampires can drink from vampires, but only if they have enough blood in their system.” She ended her teasing by giving Hiccup’s earlobe a playful nip.

Hiccup was definitely blushing as Astrid bared her neck for him. He could feel his fangs growing as she looked at him with that seductive stare “Why don’t you find out how I taste babe.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Astrid chuckled as Hiccup sat at the island in her kitchen with his face against the smooth surface and his hair still mused. “Hiccup are you blushing?” Astrid asked as she prodded him with a fork.

“Ouch!” Hiccup said as he looked up. “Not blushing….” He then mumbled but his slightly pink cheeks indicated otherwise. Astrid chose not to comment and instead she gave Toothless, who was sprawled on the island, a scratch. Astrid switched on her coffeemaker and then went to the fridge to get some eggs and cheese. “Blood or not, nothing beats a few good scrambled eggs in the morning.” She told Hiccup as she set the stuff down on the counter near the butter and a frying pan. The sun was just rising and the faint rays peeked through her kitchen window as a soft breeze caused her lace curtains to flutter. She knew Hiccup was watching her and decided to tease him a bit. There was a small radio on the kitchen counter for whenever she got a bit bored while experimenting with food. ‘Maybe I should have Hiccup taste test my latest creation,’ Astrid wondered as she switched the radio on.

  
Soft tunes filled the kitchen as Astrid swayed her hips to the familiar Swing music. “ _Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sa-_ ,” She giggled as arms encircled her waist. Hiccup had come up behind her and was singing along to the music as he swayed with her.

“ _Somewhere beyond the sea, she's there watching for me, If I could fly like birds on high, then straight to her arms, I'd go sailin_ '” Astrid laughed as Hiccup twirled her and they soon stood facing each other while dancing around the kitchen to a Frank Sinatra song. She loved it, she absolutely loved it when Hiccup was assertive and cute like this and smiled when he dipped her before planting a kiss on her lips. It was chaste but it did cause Astrid to blush. “ _Happy we'll be beyond the sea, and never again I'll go sailin_ '” was playing in the background as Hiccup asked teasingly “Are you blushing?”

Astrid pouted before giving Hiccup’s shoulder a light slap. The song soon ended and the pair separated again. She looked at Hiccup and was planning to instigate a kiss when her coffee maker beeped, signaling that the Arabian blend she used was ready.

The soft tunes of a jazzy song followed and filled the kitchen now as Astrid placed a mug of coffee in front of Hiccup. Hiccup had to snort when he read the words on the mug. ‘Universe= Protons + Neutrons + Electrons + Morons’. He idly wondered where Astrid got the mug as he sipped his coffee.

“Hiccup I want you to try changing for a minute.” Astrid told him as she leaned against the counter sipping her coffee.

“Why?” Hiccup asked. She already knew he could change now, so that wasn’t it. “You aren’t going to kick me off another roof are you?”

“I just want to make sure you can do it at will.” Astrid casually told him. “You don’t want to be walking down the street and accidentally change.”

Hiccup shrugged and put the mug down before turning into the small fluffy white bat. Toothless, who had been watching, perked up. The Nightfury looked at the little bat that now sat on the kitchen island as Astrid gushed.

“Oh Thor, I just can’t get over this form! So cute!” She said and then pointed at Hiccup. “You stay right there mister!” She ordered. “Let me just get my phone. Dagur is gonna flip.” Hiccup watched Astrid dash out of the kitchen, and as he turned around he came face to face with Toothless’ inquisitive nose.

When Astrid returned, phone camera at the ready, she didn’t see Hiccup on the counter. She frowned for a moment until she spotted Toothless. “TOOTHLESS, NO!!!! SPIT HICCUP OUT THIS INSTANT!!!” She shrieked and surged forward.

The little dragon looked chastised and Toothless did spit Hiccup back out onto the counter. “Eeeeuuw” Astrid mumbled. “Should I maybe wash you in the sink?” She asked the little bat that was covered in slobber.

Hiccup turned back and he was still covered in dragon saliva. “Don’t bother. This stuff doesn’t come off.” He grumbled and flicked Toothless’ nose. “Really bud? Really?”

Astrid supposed that the little dragon was giving Hiccup the equivalent of a pout. “I’ll just go bath…………… again.” Hiccup told Astrid. She nodded and then looked at Toothless who was sitting innocently on the island still. “Now why would you go eat Hiccup?” She asked as she grabbed a towel. “Bats aren’t that tasty.” Toothless merely gave her a yip in return.

They ate breakfast after Hiccup returned from the shower and had gotten ready to head to the police station. Toothless was left at Astrid’s place with Netflix. Hiccup assured her that Toothless wasn’t going to go anywhere as long as his favorite series was on. “Sometimes that dragon could be such a couch potato.” He laughed.

When they had reached the station they sat in the car for about five minutes. “You know, we can still drive back.” Astrid told Hiccup. “You don’t have to do this now.

“I believe I do.” Hiccup told her as he made up is mind to get out of the car. “I need to get answers.”

“Are your parents also here?” Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head and told her “They saw Henry yesterday. I don’t think mom can look at him right now without taking the spoon out.” Astrid could understand that. It was already hard knowing that one of your kids committed such crimes. Having them commit such crimes against a family member would be even harder to process. Astrid didn’t have the empathy skill Heather possessed but she had noticed Valka putting up a brave front ever since Hiccup woke up, and she suspected Hiccup did notice this as well.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” She then asked. Hiccup thought for a moment but then shook his head again. “He might clam up if he sees you.” He reasoned.

“Well if you need me then I’ll be right outside.” Astrid told him as she took Hiccup’s hand and gave it a squeeze when they walked into the station. They were greeted by Cami and shown the way to the holding cells. Hiccup went in alone and Astrid stayed with Cami. Both women ended up getting into a very lengthy conversation.

Meanwhile, in the holding cell area Hiccup walked towards the cell where Henry was placed in. His brother was lying on the cot with his back to the door so he hadn’t seen him yet. “Hello Henry.” Hiccup greeted while trying to keep his voice neutral. Henry flinched and turned his head quickly. “H-Hiccup?!” His eyes widened and he scrambled up. He was gaping at Hiccup as if he couldn’t believe he was here.

“What are you doing here?” Henry asked as he approached the bars.

“I’m here to see a troupe of dancing skeletons. Why do you think I would come here for Henry?” Hiccup dryly remarked. “Tell me, why did you do it? What made you think of murdering someone?”

“That’s what you’re asking? About her?!” Henry became flustered as he looked at Hiccup.

“What do you want me to say Henry?” Hiccup retorted. “You expect me to come here and act all cordial to you? You shot me! Did you expect me to be my pleasant self and ask how you were doing? After what you did I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

Henry’s eyes narrowed as he looked his brother up and down. “Well if you so desperately want to know. She, that thing you call a girlfriend, is nothing but a monster in disguise. She got in my way too much. I was doing the world a favor. THAT BULLET WAS NEVER MEANT FOR YOU!” Henry took a deep breath and he then rather smugly said “Besides it doesn’t count as murder if that thing is already dead.”

Hiccup’s fist slammed the bars hard. The resounding clank made Henry jump backwards. “Will you stop talking about Astrid as if she was a thing. She has the same feelings as a human being. So what if she’s a vampire.” Hiccup hissed as specks of red began to dot his irises. “I thought that getting thrown into jail would be a humbling experience for you. But you’re not sorry at all are you? Do you even know or care how many people you hurt? What about mom and dad?! Do you think they like to see you this way?”

Henry, however, wasn’t answering Hiccup. Instead he was staring at him open-mouthed. “Wh… What have you done to my brother?!” He shouted causing Hiccup to quirk a brow.

“Henry what are you talking about?” Hiccup asked looking confused. This was a complete one-eighty from a moment ago. ‘Henry was just mad and now he was suddenly…………….. Fearful?’

“You damn beast! What have you done to my brother?” Henry now accused as Hiccup watched him with a dumbfounded expression. “You can’t be my brother!” Henry continued. “You’re just a vampire like her!”

‘Ah’ now Hiccup understood. Henry had seen the red in his eyes. Astrid did mention that that would be hard to control since he was newly turned. “Whatever you may think, I’m still your brother.”

“No! No, you can’t be. How could you turn into one of them?” Henry sputtered as he looked at Hiccup disbelievingly.

“How could I? How could I???” Hiccup asked incredulously. “Henry this is all your fault. You’re the one who shot me.”

“I already said that that bullet wasn’t meant for you!” Henry defended. “If you hadn’t decided to play hero then you’d have been fine.”

“Are you actually blaming me?!” Hiccup asked as his eyes turned redder and his fangs became visible. “Henry you take damn good look. This here…..” He pointed to his fangs. “Is because of your actions! How self-centered can you be?!”

Henry’s eyes had narrowed while Hiccup spoke. It was barely a whisper but Hiccup still picked it up. “So my brother is dead?”

“I’m right here Henry.” Hiccup said.

“NO! My brother is dead and you’re just some monster masquerading around as him!” Henry accused. “GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”

Hiccup’s fists shook and he wanted to punch something but he clenched them, took a deep breath, and walked out of the holding cell area without looking back. Henry had made his bed. Now he has to lie in it.

Astrid saw how flustered Hiccup was when he came back out. She immediately stood up and went to him. “Hic, you alright?” She asked tentatively.

“No” Hiccup told her sadly. “But…. I will be.” He then told her. Astrid put her arm around him as to comfort him a bit. “Do you want to go home?” She asked. Hiccup nodded.

As the pair was walking out of the station Astrid just remembered something. “Oh the twins called.” She said. “They said something about being sorry for burning your father’s eyebrows off.”

“They WHAT?!”

 

 **\---------**  
**AN: Next update: The Epilogue! (cries)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Epilogue**

_(2 years later)_

“Hiccup,” Astrid giggled while on the phone. “Yes, I know the directions.” She told him as she held a dress before her person while looking in the mirror. “What has gotten you so secretive?” She asked as she discarded the green dress for a black one that hung in her closet.

“What, no reason?” Astrid answered back. “I’m this close to having Dagur raid my closet because you won’t tell me what type of event this is.”

“What do you mean let Dagur raid my closet?!?!” Astrid said as she heard the response from the other end. “He threw out my platform shoes last month.”

“What do you mean by ‘thank Thor’?!?! Those were vintage!” Astrid shouted. Hiccup must have said something on the other end as Astrid was appeased quickly. “Fine,” Astrid mumbled. “I’ll call Dagur.” She finally agreed.

She hung up on her boyfriend and then dialed a familiar number. “What up girlfriend?!!!” Came from the other end of the line.

“Dag, come to my house. I have no clue what to wear.” Astrid told him.

“Oh goody!!!” Dagur shouted from the other line and then Astrid heard him say to his wife “Honey, I’m heading to Astrid’s, fashion emergency!”

“It's not an emergency!” Astrid spoke into the receiver just as she heard Mala say “Okay, have fun honey.”

“It’s not a fashion emergency!” Astrid repeated but Dagur just told her “Suuuuuureee it isn’t.” He then hung up on her and she knew it would take him less than ten minutes to get to her house. She looked at the pile of clothing already on her bed and mumbled “Maybe this is a fashion emergency.”

That night Astrid was glad that for once she had let Dagur have free reign over her closet. She did want to hit him with a stiletto once or twice but she had to admit the man had style. She ended up choosing a black elegant mini dress with long sleeves and a front drape detail. Dagur insisted she forgo the bra, and while Astrid was hesitant at first, she had to admit that it added to the sensuality of the outfit. Black stilettos clicked on the pavement as she stepped out of her car and walked into the restaurant.

“Excuse me, I have a reservation under the name Haddock.” She told the hostess. The woman nodded and directed her to a table near the back. The restaurant was very crowded and Astrid wondered what Hiccup was planning when he reserved a table here. Her boyfriend had not arrived yet but she took a seat at the table that had a perfect view from the front door.

She only had to wait for a couple of minutes before the lights in the restaurant dimmed and a voice spoke over the speakers. Astrid was initially caught off guard as the voice said “Tonight, introducing a proposal for a very special and lovely lady…….” Her eyes widened as Hiccup, dressed in a form-fitting tuxedo, appeared from some backroom with a microphone. A familiar melody started playing while Hiccup sang and approached her table. “You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you, You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.” Astrid’s breath hitched as she watched Hiccup getting closer to the table she sat at. The other patrons were also watching intently, some not yet comprehending what was going on.

“At long last love has arrived, And I thank God I'm alive, You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you.” Hiccup stopped in front of Astrid’s table with the microphone still in his hand. Hiccup sang nearly half the song as Astrid blushed at his bold declaration. And as he got to the part where he sang “And let me love you, baby, Let me love you.” he then bent down on one knee and revealed a jewelry box from his pocket. Astrid gasped at the ring that sat nestled in the small black box. It was beautiful, a silver band inlaid with small diamonds while the centerpiece was shaped into flower petals and held a gleaming sapphire. “Astrid,” Hiccup spoke still on one bended knee. “You are the love of my life. I can’t imagine a future without you.” He told her as he put the microphone down and gripped the jewelry box with both hands. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” He asked and looked at her hopefully.

Astrid couldn’t take it. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock when Hiccup proposed. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she launched herself at Hiccup, losing one of her stilettos on the process while shouting “Yes, yes, YES!!!” as she gave him a bone-crushing hug. She was just so happy by his proposal that the clapping audience within the restaurant faded and it was just her and Hiccup sharing a passionate kiss.

Somewhere, outside of the restaurant, in the bushes Astrid thought she heard Stoick shouting “Yes!” before being muffled. She never did find out if the Mayor was there that night or not as the wedding date approached.

_(6 months after the proposal)_

“Okay Astrid, breathe,” She told herself while standing in front of a mirror at the lodge they had rented.

“You don’t breathe,” A voice came from behind her and Astrid nearly jumped in shock.

“Don’t do that.” She muttered with a hand over her heart as Heather approached while wearing a long burgundy one-shoulder dress.

“Look at you little bat,” Heather teased as she poked Astrid in the abdomen for fun. “You look gorgeous.” She said as both looked in the mirror. Astrid swallowed and looked at herself in mirror. Her hair was done up in an elegant woven bun and she was dressed in an off the shoulder lace wedding gown. The gown was white and had long lace sleeves and was pleated at the bottom giving it an empire design. She immediately fell in love with this dress when she and her bridesmaids saw it in the shop.

“I’m as nervous as a dragon crossing an eel pit Heather,” She admitted.

“What about the time you were stuck in Africa with meerkats? You weren’t nervous then.” Heather asked. “Or the time you accidentally insulted that pudgy noble? I remember you running over several roofs while throwing wine barrels at the guards.” Heather reminisced with a fond smile and then suggested. “Maybe that was where the inspiration for Donkey Kong came from.”

“Oh hush you!” Astrid giggled. “Those meerkats were fun and you enjoyed the barrel throwing as much as I did.”

“I really did,” Heather admitted.

“So where are Cami and Ruffnut?” Astrid asked.

“They are running some errands with Valka.” Heather told the bride-to-be.

“Heather,” Astrid mumbled as she looked at her longtime friend, and wondered what devious scheme the women had cooked up this time, but Heather interrupted her with “I’m your Maid of Honor. Trust me, they should be back any minute now.”

“Speak of the devil…..” Astrid mumbled as the three women they were discussing came into the room looking a bit winded. Cami and Ruffnut had on the same burgundy dresses as Heather while Valka was dressed in a light blue outfit.

“Did you guys get it all?” Heather asked with a mischievous smile.

“Get what?” Astrid asked curiously.

“Something old,” Valka said as she gave Astrid an antique locket.

“Something new,” Ruffnut laughed as she handed Astrid a small handkerchief with ‘You say potato, I say Vodka’ embroidered on it.

“Something borrowed, and something blue.” Cami said as she handed Astrid a blue suede shoe. Astrid raised a brow and then asked Cami “Wait…….. Did you borrow this from Snotlout?”

“Yes, yes, of course. ‘Borrowed’,” Cami sniggered.

“More like stole.” Astrid heard Ruffnut whisper to Valka as the ladies laughed.

“Will you look at the time!” Heather spoke up as she saw the clock on the wall. Astrid looked as well and gulped. ‘Okay, she could do it. She was marrying the man she loved. The man of her dreams.’ Her mind supplied. Heather handed her a simple bouquet consisting of dark red and cream colored Calla lilies. The bouquet was minimalistic but went well with the gown style she had chosen.

Astrid took a deep breath as Valka and the other two bridesmaids went ahead. The wedding was taking place outdoors near one of the big lakes near Berk. It was nearly Halloween and the Fall scenery made the location so romantic.

Music started playing as the procession began. Astrid had already seen how it would go during rehearsal. Cami would be walking down the aisle with Snotlout while Ruffnut had Eret on her arm. Then Fishlegs and Toothless would make their way along the aisle with the cushion holding the wedding rings. Astrid got more nervous as her part came nearer.

“Relax little bat,” Heather whispered as she checked the veil attached to Astrid’s bun one last time. “You got this.”

The music changed to the violin instrumental of ‘For dancing and dreaming’ that Hiccup and her had decided upon, and Heather proceeded to walk her down the aisle. Everything was just as she had imagined it, well with the exception of Snotlout missing a shoe. Hiccup stood at the altar with his best man Fishlegs, who was holding Toothless and the cushion, by his side and Snotlout and Eret stood next to them. Cami and Ruffnut were already in position on the other side as well. Heather took up her position once Astrid had reached the altar and gazed at Hiccup.

Gobber cleared his throat as the guests were seated. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today……” He started and during the ceremony Valka had to hand Stoick a box of tissues she had conveniently placed in her bag because he was tearing up. When Gobber got to the part about “Now may we have the rings please….” Even Valka had moisture in her eyes.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs who held the cushion and his eyes widened and his brows shot up for the cushion was now empty. Hiccup then looked at Toothless who just swallowed something. “OH MY THOR TOOTHLESS!! SPIT OUT THOSE RINGS!!”

“What?!” Astrid shouted as she looked at the small Nightfury with wide eyes as well while the guests started snickering.

“Oh dear…..” Gobber said as he looked at the small dragon too.

**\-----------THE END---------**

**AN1: Song credits within this story**  
**The devils got you beat by Blues Saraceno**  
**Hey good looking by Hank Williams Sr.**  
**How deep is your love by the Bee Gees**  
**I will survive by Gloria Gaynor**  
**Hot stuff by Donna Summer**  
**Somewhere beyond the sea by Frank Sinatra  
Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli**  
**For dancing and dreaming instrumental by Taylor Davis**

 **AN2: Well this is it** guys **. (Cries) I’m going to miss doing this story. But it does have to end sometimes. I hope you guys have all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope to see you all on Halloween for the premiere of the ‘What if’** oneshots **surrounding this story. You guys gave me some great ideas and I’m trying to put them to paper, or in this case Word doc, as we speak.** Naturally **I can’t do all the ideas and it might boil down to the top five prompts or prompt combinations. SEE YOU GUYS THEN!!!**


End file.
